Carolyn
by Baby You're My Immortal
Summary: When Carolyn notices her best friend Andy Six acting weird she confronts him and what she finds out terrifies her. Her best friend has become a vampire. Can a possible relationship form? Read to find out. **COMPLETE**
1. Chapter 1

Carolyn

Chapter One

The trees billowed in the wind as she slept silently in her bed, taking comfort in the small sheets that wrapped around her fragile, pale arms. The girl was so oblivious to her surroundings, the building around her could collapse and she wouldn't even stir in her sleep. Her eyes flickered beneath her closed eyelids and her hands tightened on her sheets. She looked as though she was at the precipice of a nightmare and was clearly beginning to panic in her unconscious state. The trees hit the window harder and the rain began to pelt off the windows, her head shook and she let out a sharp gasp. The door clicked open and a slender looking man walked in, holding a small glass of water in his hands. When he saw the girl shaking he walked over to the bed and gently shook her. Her eyes shot open and she sat up in bed so quick that the glass in the man's hands almost got knocked out of the hands. The girl looked up at him and smiled weakly, but he could not be fooled. This man clearly knew what the girl's behaviour was now and he knew exactly what had happened. He sat down on the edge of the bed and handed the girl the water whilst playing with the corner of the bedspread.

"Are you ok Carolyn?" He asked her.

"Andy I'm fine, everyone has nightmares" Carolyn explained. In her mind she thought she was fine but to Andy she was clearly shaken up and he wanted to comfort her. Andy's hand could be seen moving in the darkness and resting on Carolyn's hand; she gave him a look of kindness and then reached over to turn her bedside lamp on. Carolyn's face lit up slightly and it shone a golden colour which made her look even more beautiful than normal. Her features were carefully highlighted every time the light hit her. Even though she wasn't wearing any make up and her hair was messy off sleeping she still managed to look mesmerising.

"Why don't you come and get some breakfast" Andy suggested. Even if she had only had a nightmare, Andy was worried about her and he always would be for as long as he lived. He had grown up with Carolyn by his side and it had become a natural instinct to turn protective when Carolyn was involved in anything. Carolyn had either not heard him talking or she had decided not to answer as she got up and looked out the window. The tree was still beating off the window but it had lightened up over the last few minutes and the rain had now turned to snow.

"The storm doesn't look like it's letting up" Carolyn murmured. Carolyn had been wanting to take a walk for so long but the rain had been holding her up and if it wasn't rain then it was the snow causing to many problems for her so she had to stay inside all day. Andy never wanted her to feel as though she was isolated, especially not when she was in her own home but he didn't want her to go outside where she could get seriously hurt on account of the weather. Andy strolled behind her and put his hand on her shoulder. She shivered slightly when his hand made contact with her skin but she didn't pull away. She welcomed his touch but something about it was different to the way anybody else touched her. It made her feel as though an electric current was getting shot through her but it had always been that way with Andy.

"Please come and get something to eat" Andy pleaded. Carolyn turned around and looked into his glittering blue eyes. Every time she looked into those eyes she got lost, it was like she knew him from somewhere else but just didn't know where. It was a weird and almost unexplainable feeling but Carolyn knew that she didn't really like it. Andy had changed so much in the past few weeks that Carolyn sometimes felt like she didn't know this man but he never changed his urges of protection towards her. Carolyn managed to tear herself away from his eyes long enough to manage an acute nod. He smiled at her and took her hand, leading her towards the kitchen. When they got there he pointed to the seat at the quaint, little table, she managed another nod and sat down.

"So what are we having to eat?" Carolyn asked. Andy closed his eyes for a few seconds as though it pained him to answer that question or he was trying to come up with a lie in a few seconds. Carolyn just couldn't tell what he was feeling anymore, it was like he was wearing a mask and he was only trying to hide from her and it killed Carolyn inside.

"I'm not hungry but you can have whatever you want" Andy laughed, the laugh was empty and it was so obvious he was lying but Carolyn didn't understand why he would lie about his eating patterns, it didn't make sense anymore. Carolyn rolled her eyes but was careful that Andy couldn't see what she was doing.

"Toast is fine for me" She muttered. An anger was beginning to boil over her now and it was like it was trying to swallow her whole. Why was he trying to hide everything from her and make up all sorts of lies? It was just the same every morning now and it was beginning to get Carolyn miffed. She wanted her old Andy back and she wanted to be able to talk to someone about everything again. Andy had put the toast in the toaster and had came over to sit next to Carolyn. He pulled the seat out slightly and it made a scraping noise that went straight through Carolyn, she shuddered and then turned to face Andy.

"How about we have one of our movie marathons that we used to have when we were younger?" He asked. They used to have movie marathons when they were a few weeks younger not years younger like Andy was implying but Carolyn mentally shrugged it off and focused on what Andy was offering. She played the offer back in her head and then a grin spread across her face, flashing a set of pearly white teeth.

"I would love that" She laughed. Carolyn was so glad that she was finally starting to get through to Andy; he was finally starting to shed a glimpse of the old Andy that he was just a few weeks back. Carolyn was filled with so much joy at that minute that she felt as though she could burst. She stood up and threw her arms around Andy's neck and hugged tightly. She could still smell the same Andy, which was a faint smell of cigarette smoke and aftershave, and she could still feel the same hair that spilled over her shoulder when he hugged her but something about his hug was distant. Carolyn pulled back and managed to smile at him again, she was beginning to get good at faking all of her emotions; after all she had to do it so often.

"You should go get ready and I'll start getting some DVD's" Andy said. Carolyn nodded and went out of the room but not before grabbing the toast that had just pinged out of the toaster. She stuffed it in her mouth and ran up the stairs to go and change. The toast was a nice feeling to have as she was absolutely starving; she just wished that Andy would have something to eat. When she had finished her toast she opened her wardrobe and looked through her selection of black clothing. Carolyn wasn't necessarily a Goth; she just took comfort in wearing the colour black and Andy did too. She pulled out a black hoodie and some black skinny's and pulled them on. When she looked in the mirror next she started looking more like the normal Carolyn that Andy was so used to seeing. When she ran a brush through her hair and lined her eyes with eyeliner she returned downstairs to see Andy crouched down at the DVD cabinet. A feeling of happiness washed over her when she saw him, he was finally acting like he normally did before the sudden change. They both sat down on the two-seater cream couch, Andy pressed play and the DVD started. Andy had put in his guilty pleasure which was the film Titanic. Carolyn had looked at him when the credits rolled up and rolled her eyes at him but in a fun friendly way. Carolyn snuggled up to Andy and wrapped an arm around his waist like she always did but yet again he seemed so distant, he wasn't putting his arm around her like he always did and his body had went stiff as though he was afraid to move.

"Andy, are you ok?" Carolyn asked. She had put off asking if he was ok for so long but now she couldn't wait for him to tell her himself. Carolyn was just too worried about him now, she knew that something was wrong but the only problem was that she didn't know how to confront him about it, so she went for it.

"I'm fine" Andy sighed. It wasn't like he ever wanted to hurt her but he knew that he couldn't tell this secret, she would probably never understand and to be honest Andy didn't blame her, even he had trouble understanding it sometimes. Carolyn paused the DVD and was looking straight into his eyes. Andy could see the hurt that was swimming around in hers and it killed him inside to ever see her feel like that, but what could he do? He would never be able to tell her the secret that manages to haunt his lie everyday now.

"Andy, tell me" Carolyn ordered. By this point Andy was starting to lose himself and turn into something else, Carolyn had never looked so good to Andy before. He wanted her so much but he knew that he couldn't have her; if he did get her then her safety would be gone. Andy had always wanted to protect her but how would he protect her from himself?

"I can't" Andy gasped. It was an inner fight now, the real Andy wanted to be friends with Carolyn but the evil Andy wanted her blood. The secret was that a few weeks back Andy was turned into something that wasn't human and the thing he was turned into was a vampire. He didn't know how he would ever explain this to Carolyn and for a while there he didn't think he would ever have to but she's been digging deeper and deeper every day.

"Andy what are you doing?" Carolyn asked. Andy hadn't even noticed that his head was now resting on her shoulder and looking at her neck, he was breathing hard but when he looked into her eyes and saw fear Andy just crumbled away. He pulled away from Carolyn and stared back into her eyes, every time he looked into those eyes he managed to get himself lost in them. He had been so consumed in his thoughts that he hadn't even noticed that Carolyn was shaking. He snapped back into reality and then turned back into his caring loving self.

"Carolyn, are you ok?" Andy asked. He was busy trying to put his hoodie round her, thinking that that would stop the shivering but it didn't. He gave her a helpless look and then sat back down on the couch.

"What are you?" Carolyn gasped. Andy hadn't thought that she would have thought that he wasn't human like her but then again Carolyn had known him since he was five. Andy knew now that he had to tell her, anything would be better than having her wonder for the rest of her life but Andy still had to work up the courage to tell her.

"You won't understand" Andy groaned. He had stood up off the couch and was standing by the old creaky door with his head against it. Carolyn had followed him but she was wary and wouldn't even touch him. Andy shut his eyes tightly and let out a long deep breath. He couldn't tell her so he opened the door and escaped to his room.

Carolyn was so annoyed with Andy right now; she needed to know what was making him act so weird and scary. Carolyn would never be able to forget how scared Andy had made her feel. Why was he just sitting staring at her neck and acting as though it was appealing to him? Andy might have easily given up on telling her but that didn't mean that Carolyn was going to give up on trying to find out what's going on with Andy. She left the living room and shut the old brown door behind her. She walked slowly up the wooden staircase and creaked all the way up. The house was very old and the only reason Carolyn had it right now was because her parents had died about a year ago. Andy had been arguing a lot with his parents so Carolyn had offered him a place to stay and he took it. Carolyn had been so consumed in her thoughts that she hadn't noticed that she was now standing at Andy's door. She took a deep breath and turned the handle. Andy was sitting on his bed and as soon as Carolyn entered the room he turned to look at her.

"Andy, tell me now" Carolyn ordered. Andy knew now that the best thing to do was to just tell her so he took a deep breath and stood up. She still had a look of terror in her eyes but now bravery was beginning to take over. She might actually be able to handle the news that Andy was about to deliver.

"I'm a vampire"

**Hope you like it. Please review.**


	2. Chapter 2

Carolyn

Chapter Two

Carolyn just stared at Andy as though he had gone mad. She didn't want to look at him though so she looked around the room. Carolyn took in each painting and really tried to study them. Anything was better than looking at Andy right now. Why would Andy ever make up such a huge lie? It was seriously ridiculous, how dare he lie to Carolyn like that and try to hide whatever was really on his mind.

"Carolyn, look at me" Andy said. He seemed scared of Carolyn's response and seemed to regret ever telling her his dark secret.

"Why would you lie to me like that?" Carolyn asked. She was beyond angry now, she was livid with Andy. When Andy looked at Carolyn he felt even more annoyed. He had finally managed to work up the courage to tell her what had been on his mind all this time and she didn't even believe him.

"Carolyn, I'm not lying" Andy stated. Carolyn looked into Andy's eyes but this time there was no getting lost in them, she was so angry that Andy couldn't even bring her back down to earth anymore. She had a crazed sort of look in her eye and all of the crazy was pointed at Andy. She pushed him away from her and ran to her room; tears were falling from her eyes all the time. When she got to her room she slammed the door shut and sat down on her bed. She was crushed by Andy's lies, what could be so bad that he couldn't tell her? She was sitting in silence when she heard a small knock at the door.

"What do you want?" Carolyn asked. Andy must have taken that as an invite as the door clicked open and Andy's head popped round the door. When he saw that she wasn't planning on throwing anything off of him he took a few small steps into the room. When he realised that it was perfectly safe to be in her room he walked over to her and rested a hand on her shoulder.

"I'm really not lying" Andy stated. He really wanted her to believe him now, he thought it would be a good thing if Carolyn knew everything about him and vice versa and if Carolyn accepted a vampire then what couldn't they overcome together?

"Prove it" Carolyn laughed weakly. It was so obvious that Carolyn didn't believe him that it pained him to hear her mocking laugh. Andy took Carolyn's hand and went over to the window. Direct sunlight would burn him but if he wasn't standing directly in front of the window then he would be fine. He looked at Carolyn and tried to smile at her. When she didn't return the smile he sighed but got back to what he was doing. He put his hand in front of the window and winced in pain as it began to burn him. You could see a faint line of smoke coming from his hand. Carolyn gasped out in shock and snatched his hand away from the sunlight.

"Why did you pull my hand back?" Andy asked. He was quite shocked when Carolyn did that, he never thought Carolyn would want to go near him again. Carolyn had dropped Andy's hand now but she was still close to him.

"I don't want you to get hurt" She admitted. Those few words made Andy's heart swell; she still cared about him after he had told her the secret that has changed his life forever. At least Andy could still have some form of hope for saving the friendship between him and Carolyn.

"Carolyn please say you understand" Andy pleaded. He tried to take her hand but she pushed him away from her. She gave him a shocked look and pushed him again, she couldn't believe Andy at the minute, he had annoyed and scared her so much at that moment.

"Get away from me" Carolyn shouted. She did believe Andy now but she was absolutely terrified of him. She had no idea how he would act around her and to be quite blunt she didn't even know if she was safe when she was around him anymore. She wanted out of the way of Andy now.

"Carolyn, I am never going to hurt you" Andy gasped. He was so shocked about the fact that she thought that he would ever lay a finger on her. Andy may be many things but he would never harm a woman especially not his best friend. She still looked terrified of him though and was beginning to back out of the room. She stumbled slightly and Andy was there as quick as lightning to catch her but she pushed him away again.

"I said stay away from me" Carolyn shouted. She turned around and ran out of the door. Of course Andy followed her but as soon as she got to the front door Andy was screwed. Even if it was snowing there was still some sun out and it would surely kill Andy if he was out in it for too long so he had to let her go.

Carolyn ran and ran until she came to a small forest. When she saw it she abruptly stopped and peered in, it didn't look like she could get lost in there so she took her first step in. She jumped when the first branch snapped; the noise tore through the silence and sounded like a symbol had crashed right next to her ear. Carolyn ignored her fear and carried on walking through the woods after all she would rather spend the night in the forest than go back to the monster that waits for her at her house. That was when it hit her fully. She had, had a nice conversation with Andy that morning yet within one hour she was running for her life through a forest. Carolyn was terrified to even think about going anywhere near that house again. Andy was probably sitting on her bed right now, just waiting to get his hands around her throat and drain her dry. She shuddered at the thought of it. Carolyn had been so consumed in her thoughts that she hadn't noticed her surroundings. She tripped over a tree root that was sticking out of the damp ground. Carolyn fell to the floor and gasped in pain. She was covered in mud and her leg was now cut. She sat up slightly and tried to brush some of the dirt off her sleeves, she checked out the cut on her leg by rolling up her trouser leg to reveal a thin line of crimson running down her leg and staining her sock, Carolyn sighed and tried her best to wipe her cut slightly. When she done this she saw her tattoo on her leg and could have cried. It was a tattoo that just read "A". It stood for Andy. She had gotten it two years ago and Andy had gotten one that said "C". Carolyn wanted this tattoo gone right then. She picked up the nearest branch that she could find and tried her best to make it as sharp as she possibly could. When Carolyn was satisfied she raised it high in the air and brought it down quickly. It hit her leg and she gasped in pain for the second time in the space of a few minutes. She brought it up again and sent it smashing back down. Carolyn was so sure that if she stabbed her leg enough then the tattoo would be gone. The branch was her makeshift laser. The pain was excruciating but she had to get rid of that tattoo. The thin line of crimson turned into a full pool and it was getting bigger by the second. By now Carolyn was breathing hard and her vision was beginning to blur. She couldn't take all of this pain and by now she was so sure that she would end up accidentally killing herself with this branch. When she thought that she couldn't take anymore of the pain she blacked out.

It was so dark and scary in this place. Carolyn had no idea where she was but the pain in her leg had subsided for now and her clothes were clean. Carolyn actually looked quite respectable for once in her life. _Maybe this is the afterlife _she thought to herself. It was quite possible that it was after all the pain that she had brought on herself had been almost unbearable. She was beginning to warm up to this new place and didn't actually want to leave anymore. In this world nothing could get to her anymore and all physical and emotional pain could no longer touch her. This was just like heaven, hell it could actually be heaven. _Screw those Christian kids, they said I would never make it to heaven, look at me now!_ Carolyn thought to herself but of course they couldn't see her now. Nobody would ever see her again. This endless black pit was all she would ever see. She was stuck here from here on out. The feelings of claustrophobia were beginning to set in as Carolyn fought to get out of this place. She ran endlessly shouting for anyone, mostly Andy but she was past listening to herself now. The walls were closing in on her and just as they were about to crush she was tore out of there and surrounded by trees again. It had turned to night now and someone was towered over her.

"Carolyn, talk to me now" the man ordered. His hands were behind her head and he was smoothing her hair down. He seemed to be crying but Carolyn's vision was too blurry to be able to tell now. All she could make out was a tall figure with long hair.

"Who are you?" Carolyn asked. She was beyond confusion now and quite frankly just wanted to be lying in her bed with a blanket but something told her that, that wouldn't be happening for a while.

"Carolyn, it's me Andy" The man said. Carolyn struggled to remember who Andy was but then it hit her. She tried to scramble away but her attempts were completely useless as Andy had a strong hold on her wrists. How did she ever think that she could outrun a vampire? That was when Carolyn realised that the only reason she hadn't been found earlier was because if Andy did try and leave the house when the sun was still up then he would burn up and die. Carolyn didn't really want that but she was still scared of Andy.

"Get off me" Carolyn shouted. Andy's released her but by now she was too weak to even move her hands never mind her whole body so she just lay there completely defenceless. Her head physically hurt and the one thing that she could remember was the way Andy had betrayed her and how much it had hurt her.

"Carolyn, I thought you loved that tattoo" Andy laughed. He was clearly so happy to see Carolyn alive that he didn't care if he said incredibly stupid jokes in front of her. Tears fell from Carolyn's eyes as she struggled to get her next sentence out.

"Why would you betray me like that?" Carolyn sobbed. Andy's heart almost broke in two when she said one sentence. He had known that he should have told her straight away but he had been busy trying to understand the whole thing himself and somewhere deep down he thought that she would hate him but it turns out that, that small part of him was right. She did hate him and it was understandable which made it hurt and sting even more than it would normally.

"I'm sorry about that but you have to let me help you get home" Andy said. Carolyn didn't want to go with Andy but she knew that if she stayed here on her own then she might get hurt even more than she already was so she gave him a small nod. He smiled at her and then picked her up. Carolyn gasped in pain but Andy knew that he had to get her out of the woods. When he got her in the most comfortable position he began to walk slowly.

"Andy it hurts" She sobbed. Andy tried his best to look at the damage that she had done to herself. Her leg was covered in blood and that didn't help his bloodlust but he managed to ignore it. She had several small holes in her leg off that damn branch. They all surrounded her tattoo and her leg had one huge gash down it.

"We're almost home" Andy soothed. It wasn't a lie either. You could see the huge house just up the small hill. The lights were all still on and the door was still open. As soon as the sun had set Andy had tore out of that house as quick as he possibly could and ran to go find Carolyn. He walked up the stairs and over to Carolyn's room. He gave her a quick smile and then lay her down on the bed and pulled the blanket over her. When he reached over her she flinched away from him.

"I'm fine on my own" Carolyn said. It broke Andy's heart to see her act like that with him. She had always wanted to spend all of her time with him and seemed to be slightly miserable when he wasn't there or if they had a mini argument.

"You have to believe that I will never hurt you" Andy said. The hurt was clear in his voice but it didn't make Carolyn feel sorry for him. Andy smoothed her hair down again and luckily this time she didn't try and move away but she didn't embrace it like she normally does but at least they were moving forward.

"Andy, I'm still a little freaked out about it and right now I don't know what to believe. I think I just need to be on my own for a little while" Carolyn explained. She didn't want to be mad at Andy but there was only so much that a person could forgive and forget and even live through and Andy was beginning to cross the line with Carolyn.

"I'm just going to get you a glass of water and then I'll leave you alone" Andy sighed. He tried to give her another smile but he completely failed at it. With that he turned and left the room, shutting the door lightly behind him. A small tear escaped Carolyn's eyes again. She really wanted the whole problem with Andy to just be erased but there was no way that she was ever going to be able to do that so the only option she had was to try her best to work through it and hopefully with Andy by her side. She loved him, he was her best friend and she didn't want to lose that because of one thing, even if that thing was life changing, she would probably always need him. Andy returned to the room holding a glass of water just like he had when she woke up in the morning. He placed it on the small bed-side cabinet and turned to leave.

"Goodnight Carolyn" he said. Carolyn didn't say anything but when Andy opened the door to leave she realised that, that was the most bitter and cold thing that she could ever do to Andy.

"Andy, we can try and work through this" Carolyn called. Andy stopped in the doorway and turned back round. He had a look of confusion on his face but that soon softened to a wide smiled. He walked over to her and kissed her forehead like he did every night. She didn't really respond much but that was better than her trying to get away from him. She touched his arm before he left and then finally she was alone. She closed her eyes and relaxed. Her body soon became limp as she fell into an undisturbed sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Carolyn

Chapter Three

Carolyn's sleep was the only way that she could get away from the pain that Andy had caused her and the physical pain that she had caused herself. It was so peaceful to live in a world where you were just on your own and nothing could harm you. Carolyn wanted to stay like this forever but too soon she was tore away from this sweet escape and thrown back into the reality. Carolyn's eyes shot open and she looked around the room. Everything was exactly the same as it was before she fell asleep. The curtains still had that small crack between them and the wardrobe door was still open. The glass of water still lay there untouched. Her train of thoughts were interrupted when her door creaked. Carolyn turned to see who it was that had entered and of course Andy was standing looking at her with a sheepish look on his face. 

"How did you know I was awake?" Carolyn asked. She had calmed down a little since yesterday and was starting to be thankful of the fact that she now knew why Andy had been acting weird for all those weeks. Andy moved closer to her and sat on the edge of the bed.

"Vampire senses" Andy explained. It still freaked Carolyn out slightly when Andy mentioned anything that was out of the ordinary but she wasn't exactly scared anymore. Carolyn felt bad that Andy was feeling awkward so she tried to manage a little smile and it seemed to fool Andy as his mood started to lighten up.

"Can I go get some breakfast?" Carolyn asked. Andy's eyes went wide as he realised that Carolyn had asked if she get breakfast. Andy didn't understand why she would think that she had to ask.

"Of course, I'll help you" Andy said. He was still slightly shocked but he shook it off. He pulled Carolyn out of the bed and let her wrap her arm around his shoulders as he supported her weight. She had a slight limp off where she had tried to hack the tattoo off but other than she was ok except for the fact that she was looking a little pale. He helped her walk downstairs and then put her down on the chair, he put some toast in the toaster like he had yesterday and then sat down beside her. An awkward silence fell between them so Andy desperately groped for a topic of conversation but nothing came up. Luckily Carolyn knew how to start a conversation.

"Are we still friends?" She asked. Andy wanted to be friends with her but the trouble was, was that he didn't know if Carolyn would ever be able to forgive him for lying to her and turning into a monster.

"I would love to" Andy answered. Carolyn didn't show any emotion when he said that but soon she looked at him, smiled and nodded. Andy got off of his seat and wrapped his arms around her. She was hesitant at first but slowly she wrapped her arms around his waist and hugged tightly. Carolyn was still slightly wary of Andy but she had realised that she needed him. He had always been there for her since she was five years old why should that change because he was now a member of the night?

"I never want you to hate me like that again" Andy mumbled into Carolyn's hair. It made him so miserable when she ignored him like that.

"I won't" She wept into his chest. She was beginning to hate herself for making Andy feel so awful about himself. Andy had made Carolyn look at him and was now staring into her eyes.

"Why are you crying?" He asked. When he asked that Carolyn's tears just came harder and quicker.

"Because I've been a complete bitch" She said. It broke Andy's heart to see her like this. Andy's heart had been broken so many times over the past day. Obviously Carolyn was his weak spot.

"Can anyone blame you?" Andy laughed. Carolyn looked into his blue eyes again and nodded.

"Yes you can blame me. We're best friends and I turned into a complete dick the second you had an inconsistency" Carolyn said. Andy couldn't help but grin at her.

"It's a huge inconsistency" Andy laughed. Andy was so glad that he was beginning to make progress with Carolyn and finally they were beginning to understand each other. He pulled away from Carolyn and kissed her forehead.

"How were you turned?" Carolyn asked. Andy didn't really want to go into detail about it with Carolyn but he knew that if he didn't tell her then she would start going back to hating him again.

"I was on the way home from the pub and I got bit, it's a simple as that" Andy explained. Carolyn wanted to know if he knew who bit him.

"Do you know the person who bit you? Do you still talk to him?" Carolyn asked. Andy nodded at her.

"I talk to him about every day. He sort of teaches me the ways of a vampire" Andy said. Carolyn shuddered slightly when he said the word vampire but she didn't mean it, it was just hard not to because she was still getting used to the fact that her best friend has turned into a vampire.

"I want to meet him" Carolyn said boldly but her mood was dampened when Andy shook his head at her.

"He's not a likeable person" Andy said. Carolyn tried to pout at him like she always used to do when they were both little but it didn't work. Andy shook his head firmly and surprisingly Carolyn didn't push any further like she normally would. Andy feared that maybe she was still slightly scared of him but he didn't really think twice about it.

"What's his name?" Carolyn asked. She wasn't planning on tracking him down and finding him, she was just curious at this point. Andy gave a sigh but still told her.

"Jake Pitts" Andy answered. Carolyn nodded and hugged him again.

"I hate him you know" She sighed. She really did hate him as well. He had stolen her Andy and turned him into a monster.

"I know you do" Andy laughed. He expected her to hate him after all he had done to them. The chance of them ever being like how they were was slim but they were going to work at getting it back to normal.

"I'm sorry about the tattoo" Carolyn sighed. She looked down at her leg to reveal the bloodied patch. The tattoo was still visible but the skin around it had been hacked to pieces. Andy gave her a soft smile and bent down to take a look at it.

"You should really go back to bed" Andy said. The toaster pinged and the toast propelled out of it. Andy left go of Carolyn's hands and went to butter the toast for her. When he was done he handed it to her and led her back upstairs. He pushed her lightly onto the bed again and pulled the covers over her.

"Thanks for everything" Carolyn said. A tear escaped her eyes again but she tried her best to wipe them away before Andy saw them but she failed at it.

"Stop crying. I'm here for you just go to sleep" Andy said. He bent down and kissed her forehead lightly before wiping the tear that was rolling down her cheek away.

"Goodnight Andy" She sighed before turning round and closing her eyes. When Andy thought it was safe to leave the room without Carolyn noticing he bolted for it. It was already beginning to get dark as Carolyn had slept for a long time last night so Andy would be safe to go outside now. He had one particular place to go to and that was the woods where he had found Carolyn after she had hacked at herself. He took about twenty steps in when he saw what he was looking for. AA tall figure, although not as tall as Andy, was standing there. When he heard Andy's footsteps getting closer he turned abruptly. He was wearing a lot of eyeliner and his hair was quite big. To Carolyn he would probably be considered as sexy but to Andy he was the biggest ass in the world.

"Finally" The man said. He had taken a few steps toward Andy and took his jacket off and threw it to the ground.

"What do you want?" Andy asked. His voice was bitter and cold. He obviously hated this man's guts and everything about him.

"A home" He said. Andy could have screamed at him right then. Andy would have to open up Carolyn's home to this man if he didn't want to get himself killed by the stranger.

"Jake, why do you want a home?" Andy asked. Andy was beyond annoyed with Jake now. He had a very short temper when it came to him and Jake was really starting to cross the line now.

"I'm homeless and I hate it" Jake laughed. Andy gave it a moment of thought and realised that he would have to do it. He didn't want to do it of course but it was either that or he would die and Carolyn would think that Andy had betrayed her so Andy gently nodded his head. A grin spread over Jake's face and they began to walk back to the house. The walk was filled with complete silence except for the sound of crunching leaves underneath the vampire's feet. When they reached the house Andy let Jake in but of course he didn't forget to glare at him. When they walked in Jake stopped in the front room and looked up. He sniffed the air and another grin spread across his face.

"What?" Andy snapped. Hs patience was being tested by now and the desire to rip Jake's throat out was getting larger.

"Who's the chick?" Jake asked. He had the same grin still on that annoying little face and he was looking at the ceiling where Carolyn's was asleep. Andy couldn't stop himself now. He grabbed Jake's neck and pressed him against the wall. Jake looked slightly shocked from the force but soon he recovered and the grin was back.

"Stay away from her" Andy spat. Andy had been so wrapped up in trying to hurt Jake that he hadn't noticed Carolyn wake up in his head. He turned around to see Carolyn standing at the top of the stairs with a confused look on her face.

"Who's this?" Carolyn asked. She knew somewhere inside her that it was Jake but she just didn't want to admit to herself that the person who had ruined Andy's life was in her house.

"Carolyn, this is Jake" Andy said. Carolyn glared hard at Jake but continued down the stairs. Andy hurried up them to help her get down. When she made it down Jake held out a hand for her to shake. She got closer to him and slapped him across the face. Jake didn't even move he hadn't even felt it.

"Get out" Carolyn shouted. Andy took her hand and led her to the kitchen where he would explain everything to her.

"He's got to come live with us" Andy said. He shut his eyes and waited for the slap that was getting ready for him.

"No he isn't" Carolyn shouted. She hobbled over to Andy again and rested hands on the table and sighed.

"It's either that or he'll kill me" Andy said. He hadn't wanted to tell Carolyn that bit but now he knew that, that was the only way that Carolyn would accept him living in this house. She turned around and Andy thought that this was when she was going to hit him but instead she flung her arms around his neck. She was scared to let go of him now just in case Jake came in and killed him as soon as her back was turned. It was now that she realised that she really did care for Andy.

"Ok then he can stay" Carolyn sighed. Andy gave her a small nod and they returned to the front room where Jake was looking at the paintings.

"These are really nice" Jake complimented.

"Thanks, they've been in the family for generations" Carolyn said and the she realised that she was starting to have a pleasant conversation with Jake, whom she had just claimed that she hated.

"You're staying" Andy stated. Jake gave a small nod to Andy and a wide smile to Carolyn.

"Thank you my princess" Jake said. He kissed Carolyn's cheek before she had a chance to push him away. Andy didn't understand why he had just called Carolyn his princess but he knew that he didn't like it.

"Just go to sleep" Carolyn growled. She hated it when people kissed her without her permission so Jake had just added to the list of reasons for why she hated him. The grin on Jake's face turned wider as he nodded and disappeared up the stairs.

"Thank you" Andy sighed. Carolyn nodded and kissed his cheek. 

"I'm scared of him" Carolyn said before she disappeared up the stairs where Jake had been just moments ago. Andy didn't want to admit it but he was scared for Carolyn too. Andy stayed seated just outside Carolyn's door all night. He knew that vampires didn't need to sleep but he also knew that Jake enjoyed it so he still kept that habit. He stood guard there all night and was relieved when Carolyn woke up in the morning. He was so pleased when he realised that Carolyn had not been killed in the middle of the night.


	4. Chapter 4

Carolyn

Chapter Four

The first thing Carolyn saw when she woke up was just white. She had feared that she had died in her sleep and then began to panic. It took a few moments for her to realise that she was just looking at the ceiling and of course she felt like a slight idiot when she had managed to calm herself down. She had shook her head slightly and then flung her legs over the side of her bed. When she stood up memories of last night came flooding back, Carolyn could feel a small tear rolling down her cheek. It was so cold that it almost froze on her cheek and would stay there forever and constantly remind her of her vampire troubles. Carolyn tried to shake off the bother that Andy was causing her and walk out the room but she was stopped at the door when she saw Andy sitting beside it. He looked up at her and smiled.

"Hey Carolyn" He greeted. Carolyn smiled back sweetly but secretly she was wondering what could be so important that Andy would be sitting outside her door at six in the morning but then she realised that Andy didn't have to sleep so it wouldn't really affect him that much.

"What are you doing here Andy?" Carolyn asked. By now Andy had stood up and was walking into Carolyn's room now.

"I wanted to protect you from Jake" Andy admitted. He could feel a blush rising to his cheeks and was beginning to regret that he ever said that. Carolyn gave him a slight smile and playfully hit him on the chest. She was still slightly freaked out by this whole vampire thing but she didn't want Andy to feel like she hated him because she honestly didn't. They were beginning to have a moment but it was interrupted when a man came onto the landing.

"Hello Carolyn" He said sweetly. His eyeliner was thickly applied and his hair was even bigger than it was yesterday.

"Hello Jake" Carolyn said stiffly. She had no idea how she was supposed to act with him so she decided that civil would be the best way to go about it. She smiled at Andy and Jake one last time and pushed her way past them. When she played that whole scene back in her head she was quite shocked, she had just pushed her way through two vampires. She mentally shook her head and walked down the stairs and went straight to the kitchen. When she turned round again she saw Jake following her but no Andy. He dodged all rays of sunlight whilst laughing as though his whole life was just one complete joke. He walked into the kitchen and sat down at the small wooden table. He drummed his fingers on it as though he was thinking of an appropriate way to start a conversation.

"So why do you hate me?" He finally said. Carolyn let out the breath that she didn't realise she was holding and turned to face him.

"Let me think. It might have something to do with the fact that you turned my best friend into a vampire" Carolyn said. She rolled her eyes and glared hard again. Jake laughed at her and walked over to her.

"I'm a very likeable person you know" Jake laughed. Carolyn looked into his eyes and tried to search for a weakness. In all of the films they all seem to be slightly sensitive about their human life so she decided to bring that up.

"What were you like as a human?" She asked. The look in Jake's eyes told her that she had struck a chord and quite frankly Carolyn was pleased at managing that. She hadn't made Jake mad like she had hoped but instead he took her hand and led her to the table.

"I'll tell you what I was like" Jake sighed. It looked as though Carolyn was finally getting somewhere with him. "I was a quiet person and very respectable. I played guitar and was finally starting to get on with my life. I was even getting married but some asshole bit me and tore it all away from me."

Carolyn was beginning to regret saying anything ow because the further he got into his speech the more angry he seemed to be getting. Carolyn put her hand on top of his and tried to comfort him.

"I'm sorry" She whispered. Jake looked up at her and Carolyn could have sworn that she saw a flash of his human self in there but too soon it was gone and that trademark grin was planted back on his face. Carolyn tried to ignore it so she gave him a sympathetic smile and got up again. She left the room but before she stepped through the door frame she had made it her personal goal to get through to Jake. Andy was standing outside of the kitchen and had obviously been listening in to the conversation between Jake and Carolyn. He gave Carolyn a slight smile but it was soon wiped off when Carolyn glared at him. Jake came out of the kitchen just then to join with the group talk.

"We should do something together" Jake suggested. Andy gave him a shocked look and continued to stare at him until Carolyn stood on his foot.

"Oh yeah like what?" Carolyn laughed. She couldn't believe that Jake was even suggesting this after he had just turned Andy into a vampire.

"To the woods where you hurt yourself" Jake said whilst pointing a finger at Carolyn. Carolyn gasped. She had no idea how Jake could even know about that.

"How do you know about Carolyn hurting herself?" Andy asked.

"Oh please, I could smell the blood" Jake laughed. He was by Carolyn's side now and was staring at her neck. He gave her a sweet smile and then laughed again.

"Jake, stop it" Andy growled but his attempts were useless. Jake just stayed exactly where he was and continued to stare at Carolyn's neck.

"Please you don't think I'd harm a pretty girl like you?" Jake said laughing. His laughter stopped abruptly and he turned serious for the second time today. He leaned and kissed Carolyn's cheek, this time he gave her a chance to pull away but she didn't. He smiled at her and surprisingly it was genuine and disappeared up the stairs. Andy was fuming with Carolyn. He couldn't stop thinking about how careless she had been she had just let Jake Pitts kiss her.

"What are you doing?" Andy whispered frantically. He was pacing around the room with his fingers pressed into his temples and was beginning to get incredibly frustrated.

"I'm sorry but he was being nice" Carolyn whispered back. Andy stopped moving and looked at her intently.

"Don't be so naive" Andy laughed. Carolyn took a step back as though she was physically hurt and blinked twice before glaring again. Andy gave her an apologetic smile and went back to the point he was making. "Stay away from him"

"I'm trying but that's a bit hard when he's living in my house" Carolyn shouted.

"Ssh" Andy whispered.

"Oh he's a vampire he hears everything" Carolyn scoffed. Andy seemed to want to stop the argument so he raised his hands in surrender.

"I'm sorry" Andy sighed. Carolyn gave him one nod and hugged him slightly. Andy hugged back harder and smoothed her hair down.

"I've been meaning to ask why aren't you cold?" Carolyn asked. Andy looked down at her and answered with complete seriousness.

"Vampires are very hot" Andy said. When he figured out what he had just said he burst out in fits of laughter.

"Yes you are" Carolyn laughed but she instantly shut up when she replayed in her head what she had just said. Andy's facial expression changed and then turned stupid again. He bent down and kissed her cheek lightly. It was just a light kiss but it made Carolyn's breathing hitch and want to kiss back but of course she restricted herself.

"Bye Carolyn" Andy whispered in her ear before running up the stairs and leaving her standing in the doorway grinning to herself like an idiot.

When the day was almost finished the vampires in the house seemed to be getting a little livelier. Jake was in the kitchen, looking for something in the cupboards.

"Can I help you?" Carolyn asked. The cupboard door slammed and Jake turned round with a kind smile planted on his face. It was a nice changed and Carolyn was just glad that it wasn't his usual smirk.

"No I'm done now" Jake said. Carolyn looked down to see what Jake had in his hand and was surprised to see a small wooden basket.

"Where are we going?" Carolyn asked. Jake smiled at her again and took her hand. He led her out to the front room. 

"We're going for a picnic" Jake said. When Andy next came in Jake grabbed his wrist and then they were outside.

"What is he doing?" Andy asked Carolyn.

"We're going for a picnic in the woods" Carolyn answered. Andy grinned and then laughed but only to receive a hard glare from Jake.

"It will be a good way to bond with each other" Jake stated. He had said in complete seriousness and was already starting to lead them to the small forest.

"This is pointless" Carolyn sighed. Jake gave her a sweet smile and the look in his eyes showed them that he had an idea.

"I know what would be more fun" Jake said. He took Carolyn's hand and before she could stop him she was on his back in a piggy-back. "You can keep up can't you?" He asked Andy. Andy rolled his eyes but nodded anyway.

"Jake, what are you doing?" Carolyn asked. She tried to ignore the shake in her voice and focus only on confidence.

"Just hold on tight" Jake laughed. He turned around when he felt her shake and gave her a sweet smile as they shared a look of complete understanding. He took a deep breath and they shot away. They were moving at an unimaginable speed but some part of Carolyn knew that she was never going to fall off. She knew that Jake cared enough to keep a tight grip of her. The wind smashed into her face and made her hair blow in all directions. She was vaguely aware that Andy was running next to her because through the entire run she could see a permanent blur of black as he ran alongside Jake. When they stopped Jake let Carolyn slide off his back, she was stumbling so Jake held her by the shoulders to steady her. When Carolyn's head was back to normal she thanked Jake and sat down. And gave her a small smile before laying the small blanket down on the small patch of grass. When it had been put down he sat down and pulled Carolyn to his side. She gave him one sweet smile and snuggled in slightly closer.

"What food did you bring?" Carolyn asked. She was attempting to peer into the basket but Jake's body was well in the way so she gave up trying to be nosy.

"Bread and crisps for you and something else for Andy and me" Jake explained. He handed her a bag of crisps and pulled out two little glass bottles. You could barely see through them due to the colour of them but Carolyn could see a fair amount of redness sloshing about in there. She had to suppress a gasp when she had figured out what it was.

"I'm sorry" Andy whispered into Carolyn's ear. She turned to look at him and suddenly felt awful for ever acting as though his lifestyle was awful. She gave him a small nod and another weak smile.

"Let's dig in" Jake laughed. He ripped the cork out of his bottle and took a swig of it. His eyes went wide and a grin spread across his face, but it was different to any of his other grins, it looked more as though he was drunk. The night went on like that, Carolyn would take a bite from her food and Jake and Andy would have some of the blood until finally Carolyn grew cold.

"Are you ok?" Andy asked Carolyn. He hated to see her in any discomfort but she nodded anyways.

"Hey Andy why don't you try and find some sticks and try and start a fire" Jake suggested. Andy rolled his eyes but left to find something anyways. Carolyn was alone with Jake now and was beginning to get nervous. He shuffled along next to her and put his arm around her shoulder. Surprisingly he was very warm so Carolyn found herself snuggling in closer until she finally had her arms wrapped around his waist and her head in his chest. He gave a small sigh and seemed to be out of his drunken mood.

"Do you and Andy ever get on?" Carolyn asked. As soon as she said that a small chuckle escaped Jake and he sighed again.

"Believe it or not we do" Jake finally said. He sat up again and Carolyn moved away slightly. She was looking into his eyes and found herself beginning to get lost in them. He had a quality in him that never failed to make him mesmerising. He smiled naturally for once at her and leaned in slightly. She gulped slightly but leaned anyway. His lips touched hers lightly and sparks flew. He wrapped his arm around her and smiled into her; Carolyn couldn't help but smile back. He pulled back slightly and looked into her eyes. He was giving her a chance to say no if she wanted to. She knew that she should but when she opened her mouth the words wouldn't form so Jake took that as a go for it. He leaned in again and yet again his lips were on hers. They moved in sync with each other but they were interrupted too soon.

"I'm so sorry" Andy gasped. He was standing with some sticks in his hand and his mouth was hanging open. He tried to act as though he was cool with it but Carolyn could easily see the hurt in his eyes and his hands were trembling. Jake was grinning sheepishly at the interruption but Carolyn was so upset. She stood up and went over to Andy, she laid her hand on his shoulder and tried to explain but she was stumped.

"Andy I'm sorry" Carolyn whispered. Andy nodded at her and acted as though he understood but he really didn't.

"Let's go back" He sighed finally. Jake had all the stuff packed away and was walking back to the house already. He had gone ahead of Carolyn to leave her so she could talk with Andy.

"Andy I don't believe you just saw that" Carolyn finally said. Andy took her hand and she was surprised to see that it was shaking.

"Are you guys going out now?" Andy asked. Carolyn stopped walking and looked at him carefully.

"No" She finally said and they began walking again. Andy was silent for almost the rest of the walk but as they started to pull up to the house he spoke again.

"I'm still going to spend the night outside your room" Andy said. Carolyn looked at her watch to see how much of the night was left and was surprised to see that it was only one in the morning.

"Why?" She asked.

"I still don't trust Jake" Andy admitted. Carolyn thought about this for a while and realised that Andy would be sitting outside of her room again.

"You can come in my room" She said. Andy was the one to stop walking this time and looked at her carefully. A smile spread across his face and he finally nodded. When they got into the house Jake was already in his room. Carolyn and Andy went upstairs and into Carolyn's room. She sat down on the bed and offered the other side to Andy. He wrapped the covers around her and out his arm over her. She wanted to stay and talk to him for hours on end like she used to but sleep was beginning to overpower her and soon she felt her eyelids getting heavier.

"Goodnight Carolyn" Andy whispered in her ear. It sent tingles through her but they soon stopped. He bent down a little more and kissed her cheek. When the contact had broken his lips lingered there for a little longer. She turned slightly and kissed his lips. It was so light that she was surprised that he could even feel it.

"Goodnight" She whispered back. She thumped her head down and drifted off to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Carolyn

Chapter Five

**Hope you like it!**

Andy had clung onto Carolyn for the whole night, he was just scared to let her go, that small kiss that they shared before she drifted off into sleep had sealed something between them. Even if it was just a friendship forever or something more, it didn't matter to Andy it was special no matter how serious that kiss was and he knew that he would never forget the connection of their lips.

Carolyn's eyes were moving under her closed eyelids, Carolyn done this every morning right before she was about to wake up. Andy didn't necessarily consider this weird that he knew what her eyes done before she was about to wake up he preferred to think of it as caring and it shows that he knows his best friend very well. Her eyes soon fluttered open and she looked up at Andy. This was when Andy realised that she didn't hate him for being a vampire as the smile that she flashed at him was filled with warmth and happiness. She shuffled slightly until she was sitting up more and rested her head on Andy's shoulder.

"Do you forgive me?" She asked. Andy was confused. He didn't know what she had done that had made him angry. How could he ever be angry with someone like Carolyn? She was perfect and nothing she done could ever make him angry with her. It was practically impossible.

"For what?" I asked. Carolyn looked up at me with a confused look on her face. It must have been pretty bad then considering she was shocked that I didn't remember what she had done.

"Do you forgive me for kissing Jake?" She asked. That was when it all came running back to him. Last night Jake had told him to get things to start a fire and he had went but when he came back he saw Carolyn and Jake kissing. It angered him a lot but he could never blame Carolyn for that and he could never hold it against her.

"I don't have to forgive you, I never blamed you" he whispered into her hair whilst she wrapped an arm around him. She had been so emotional over these past few days that it almost ruined him to see her sad anymore.

"I'm sorry" She wept. He wrapped his arms around her and sighed. He didn't want her to be upset ever again and now it was happening again.

"Don't be please" he sighed. She looked up at him with big blue eyes that reduced him to almost a puddle. Her eyeliner had smudged from her tears but a weak smile was beginning to spread across her face which was a start to making her happy again. Andy bent down slightly and kissed her forehead ever so lightly.

"Let's go get breakfast" Carolyn finally said. Andy nodded slightly and slid out from under the duvet and gestured for Carolyn to go first. She stepped out of the comfort of her bedroom and out into the cold hallway. She was bare foot and was only wearing her jeans and a hoodie. Every time she took a step the floorboards would creak but she wasn't bothered anymore because Andy was by her side to keep her safe just like he always would. They walked down the stairs together and into the kitchen. Carolyn got a small fright when she walked in and saw Jake sitting in one of the chairs at the kitchen table. He had his head in his hands and looked frustrated with something. When he heard Andy cough slightly he turned to look at them. He looked physically tired which was unusual and he hadn't done his hair or make up which was also unusual. He tried to give a weak smile but you could tell that he had been up all night racking his brain over something.

"Hi" He croaked. It looked as though he was ready to break down and cry any moment soon which made Andy feel quite sorry for him which was something else new to add to the ever growing list.

"Jake, what's wrong?" Carolyn asked whilst taking the seat next to him and watching him intently.

"I was thinking about last night" Jake admitted. You could tell easily if you looked into his eyes closely that he didn't want to admit that but he couldn't lie about it either so he had to tell the truth about what was making him so upset and agitated with everything. Carolyn took his hands and looked into his eyes.

"It was a mistake" She finally said. She looked as though it pained her to say it but she also had to get out what she was saying so she just came out with it and hoped for the best. Jake looked upset but he wasn't angry which made a change. This thing must have really shaken him up.

"I think differently but please say we can all be friends" Jake said whilst looking at Andy for the first time that morning. Jake looked closely at Andy and sent a silent message with his eyes. He was practically begging Andy to help him with getting back on track and just asking him to be a friend.

"Come on please cheer up" Andy said whilst sitting on the side of Jake that Carolyn wasn't sat at. He put his hand on Jake's back and patted it in a supportive way.

"God I need to pay for my sins" Jake groaned with a small chuckle at the end of it.

"How are you going to do that?" Carolyn asked with a small laugh herself.

"By being a nice person" Jake said getting up. He wrapped his arms around Carolyn in a friendly hug but that didn't stop Andy from getting a surge of jealousy. Jake walked over to Andy and rustled his hair in a belittling way before leaving the room.

"That wasn't very nice" Carolyn called after him.

"Yeah whatever" Jake called back. He smoothed his hair down with a scowl on his face.

"Little sod" he muttered under his breath causing Carolyn to giggle. He gave her a confused look but was secretly glad that she was finally showing some happiness. She smiled finally before she stopped her giggling fit and returned to the normal Carolyn that Andy knows and loves. She walked over to the fridge and pulled out one of the sandwiches left over from last night and bit into it. She was tired as hell and couldn't wait to finish her breakfast so she could lie on the sofa and just rest for a little bit longer. It didn't take long for her to be at her wished place. Andy could tell that she was very tired so he took her over to the small two-seater sofa and put her down. He was about to walk away when she tugged on his hand and made him sit down next to her. He smiled and put his arm around the edge of the sofa whilst she put her head in his lap and flicked through the channels on TV. It was comforting for Andy to just exist with Carolyn. Nothing else in the world mattered anymore the only thing that did matter with Andy was the fact that he was making Carolyn feel good about herself again.

"Thanks for everything" Carolyn finally said. Andy was confused. He didn't know why Carolyn was acting as though he had done so much for her in his eyes he needed to do more to make up for the fact that he had been lying to her about who he really was. Well not really lying just not telling her a major part of his life that could have changed everything about them.

"I haven't done much at all" he said truthfully. He needed to stop Carolyn from saying all of these nice things to him when he didn't deserve it at all.

"You have" Carolyn said persistently.

"Oh ok then, explain it to me" Andy said seriously. She sat up now and looked at him intently. She was set on proving how nice he had been to her and how good he had made her feel.

"When I was running around the woods so angry at you, you came back to help me and even when I resented you then you never gave up on me and you kept trying to get me to talk to you again and that was when you turned irresistible, so thank you" Carolyn explained. She had a smug look on her face when she thought that she had won the mini argument but Andy had more to say on the matter.

"It was the least that I could do after everything that I put you through. I had led you on and made sure that you wouldn't find out the truth. The only reason that you know about my dark secret is because you were too important to me and I didn't want you to be put in danger because of my foolish idiotic ways" Andy rambled. When he looked back at Carolyn he knew that he had stumped her and she was too baffled to even contemplate saying anything else. Her face finally began to get some of the colour back and she had the same carefree nature that she had, had just a few moments ago when she was lying down on Andy's lap.

"Well when you put it that way" Carolyn laughed. Her laugh was contagious and soon Andy couldn't stop the bubble of laughter that escaped him. He played the conversation that they had just had back in his head and that was when the grin was planted on his face. Carolyn was still laughing but after a couple of moments of the grins life she stopped and looked at him. She knew that he had more to say now so she stayed silent while Andy said what needed to be spoken out loud. "You called me irresistible"

"Yes I know I did" Carolyn said. She had expected it to be more interesting than just repeating what she had said and trying to confirm that what was said came from her. She rolled her eyes and sat back slightly as she relaxed a bit more.

"In what way am I irresistible?" Andy asked with a cheeky smirk. Carolyn laughed a laugh that came from the gut and playfully slapped his chest. Once she had calmed down she managed to answer the question that Andy had presented her with.

"Not in the way that you are probably hoping for" Carolyn said seriously but she broke down in laughing fits again and had to practically clutch her stomach from the pain of her laughter. Andy didn't see the funny side of it at all. Although he had passed it off as a bit of fun he did actually want to know if she found him irresistible in a sexy way. He had to know now so he took her chin in his hands and made her face him.

"I'm being serious" He finally said. The laughter suddenly stopped as Carolyn realised what he was saying. "Do you comprehend this" Andy said. Carolyn nodded slightly and then went back to thinking. She had always found him irresistible in that way but the problem was admitting it. From what she had seen of Andy in these past few days he had been more than just a little bit interested in her. Hell he even shared a bed with her last night. She pressed her lips to his and just let herself go. He seemed to relax a little bit more and managed to summon up the energy to kiss back. She was so fragile that he thought he might break her but Jake had managed it so why couldn't he. It was easy this whole kissing lark. It was very simple when his lips moved she followed and that's all there was to it but the thing that was real magic was the chemistry between the two kissing. Carolyn pulled away from Andy and stared into his eyes just waiting for a response that didn't look like it was coming.

**Thanks for reading please review. You should try reading the Andy Six fic I have on Quizilla called Never Give In: Andy Six. My name is VergeOfInsanity. **


	6. Chapter 6

Carolyn

**Thank you for the reviews!**

Chapter Six

Andy stared into Carolyn's eyes; he was shocked with himself for thinking that he should kiss Carolyn. She was fragile at the moment and he had practically taken advantage of her. He tried to choke up an apology but it never came.

"Andy?" Carolyn said warily. She put her hand on his shoulder and shook slightly. She needed him to return to her normal loving Andy but right now he was just staring at the floor. "Andy?" She repeated. He snapped into reality but the shocked look was still on his face.

"I'm so sorry" Andy managed to choke out. He reached up to where Carolyn's hand lay on his shoulder and moved it so it was resting on the sofa. It hurt Carolyn when she realised that he didn't even want her touching him at all.

"Don't be" She whispered. Andy's shocked look grew to new levels. He looked even closer into her eyes, just trying to read her.

"Why shouldn't I be sorry?" He asked. A tear looked as though it was trying to battle its way out but Andy managed to contain it but it wasn't easy.

"Because I wanted it to happen" Carolyn whispered. Andy grabbed her hand and made her look at him. He was frantic and getting angry but mostly he was feeling incredibly depressed.

"No you don't. I can't control myself around you. At least Jake can you're better off with him" Andy shouted. It was the truth as well. Jake could control himself around anything but Andy couldn't yet. He didn't want to hurt Carolyn ever but sometimes he probably couldn't handle her whereas Jake could and he knew he had an interest in her.

"Don't you ever say that again" Carolyn shouted back. She had tears falling down her cheeks. Andy hated it whenever she cried but this time it was for her own good.

"Please understand what I'm trying to say. You and Jake kissed and soon he'll be trying to steal more kisses until finally you kiss back. I knew this was going to happen and he really likes you" Andy explained. Carolyn firmly shook her head.

"I can't stay away from you Andy" She wept. She put her hand around his neck and pleaded with her eyes.

"Then I'll have to go" Andy said. He let one tear roll down his cheek.

"No Andy please don't" Carolyn begged. She clung onto his jacket and tried to pull him back to the sofa but her attempts were useless. He managed to get away from her but returned to kiss her forehead lightly. She didn't try to grab him again but she did look up at him and beg with her eyes one last time but it was useless. He went over to the door and stood there. He gave one last painful glance at Carolyn.

"Don't follow me Carolyn" He said. She ran after him though and clung onto his hand. She couldn't let him go now. She needed him and she wasn't prepared to give up on him that easily.

"Give me one more chance. If you're not here I don't think life is worth living" Carolyn cried. She would probably end up harming herself if Andy left her. Andy gave her another pained look. He couldn't leave now, not after she had said that. It would be like giving a suicidal person a gun full of bullets.

"Ok but I'll be distant again" Andy managed to say. Another tear swept down Carolyn's cheek but she nodded anyway. Andy walked away and back upstairs. Carolyn sat down and took a deep breath. She had managed to stop him from leaving that time but how many times could she keep him here? Her guess was that after a few attempts he just wouldn't care about her suicidal threats and just pack up and leave. She had been too caught up with stopping Andy that she hadn't noticed Jake standing in the doorway. He gave her a sympathetic smile and that was when she really broke down. She ran over to him and wrapped her arms around his neck. He put his hands on the small of her back and hugged her close to him.

"I'm sorry" He whispered in her ear. She clung onto him for dear life. She was scared in case someone else was just snatched away from her. She didn't know why Andy was freaking out over kissing her so much. She had thought that he had wanted to do it but it must have just been spur of the moment. She wept into Jake as he sent comforting words into her ear but she was past listening now. Her mind was consumed in thoughts of Andy. She was terrified of Andy threatening to leave again. He thought it was for her own good but he had no idea what was for her own good. A life without Andy is a life not worth living. If she didn't have Andy then she didn't want to live full stop. Fair enough she had freaked out about him being a vampire but that was nothing compared to not having him there at all. She needed to tell him all of this but the problem was trying to get him to listen. If she got to close to him again then he would surely leave or at least try to again.

"Jake, I don't know what to do" She wept. Jake rubbed her back in a comforting way and sighed.

"I wish I could help. I'll always be here for you" He said. Carolyn nodded and hugged tighter. She was so shake up by the actions that had just taken place.

"Promise me you'll never leave me" Carolyn sniffled.

"I promise I will never leave you. Now come and tell me what happened" Jake said. Carolyn thought about this for a moment and then nodded at Jake. They went over to the sofa and sat down. The sofa where Andy and Carolyn kissed. Already it held so many bad memories. They sat down and Carolyn began with the story.

"We were just sitting talking and then we kissed. He freaked out and tried to leave for good but I managed to convince him not to and then you must have walked in when Andy said he was going to be distant" She cried. Jake looked hurt but he still hugged her again. Carolyn broke down again and couldn't stop the tears. She tried and tried but they just kept coming harder.

"It's ok Carolyn. I'm here for you in every way possible" Jake sighed. Carolyn looked up and kissed him lightly on the cheek.

"Thank you. I need you" Carolyn whispered before closing her eyes and drifting off to sleep. Jake stayed near her. He looked around the room to try and find something that he could do while she was asleep but when he turned his head he saw Andy at the foot of the stairs staring at Carolyn with an upset look on his face.

"Andy, you need to be friends with her" Jake said. Andy walked into the living room and sat down beside Jake.

"I can't control myself" Andy whispered. Jake closed his eyes in a frustrated way and then made Andy face him.

"You have to realise that the only reason that you can't control yourself is because you don't believe that you can" Jake whispered furiously. Andy looked at him in a shocked manner.

"What are you talking about?" Andy asked.

"Make yourself think that you won't harm her and then tell me if you want to drink her blood" Jake commanded. Andy shut his eyes for a moment and then opened them again. His eyes rested on Carolyn as he sent the same thought through his mind over and over again._ I will never harm Carolyn._ He shut his eyes one more time and the next time he looked at her it was just like before he was turned into a vampire. He gasped out in shock when he saw what had happened. Carolyn's eyes began to flutter open and they rested on Andy. A small tear escaped her again and she was breaking down all over again.

"You both need to sort it all out now" Jake said before leaving the room so Andy and Carolyn were alone together.

"Andy, please don't leave" Carolyn whispered. Andy shuffled closer to her and was relieved when he still didn't want to drink her blood. He put a hand on her neck and sighed.

"I couldn't do it if I tried" Andy said. Carolyn smiled slightly but then she was taken into Andy's arms. "Forgive me for being an asshole"

"You're forgiven" Carolyn sighed. She clung onto him like she had with Jake and he kissed the top of her head.

"It's going to take some time for me to get used to being around you" Andy said. Carolyn looked up at him and another tear fell from her eye but she nodded reluctantly. He kissed her head one last time and lay back.

"Promise me that you will never freak out like that again" She whispered. Andy nodded and shut his eyes. "Promise me"

"I promise" Andy said. "Go back to sleep"

"Only if you stay here with me" Carolyn said. Andy looked down at her again and nodded.

"I will never leave your side" Andy said. She smiled up at him and shut her eyes and soon she was back in her own world.

_I ran through the woods. I was searching for Andy but I couldn't find him anyway but finally I found him. He was staring at me and tears were flowing down his cheek freely._

"_I'm sorry Carolyn" He whispered before walking out of the woods and into a white light. I tried to run after him but I couldn't find him anymore. I cried loudly for what seemed like years. I was on my knees and was hammering the grass with my fist repeatedly._

"_Don't break your promise" I whispered finally and then I was thrown back to reality._

Carolyn woke up whilst gasping for breath. Andy was towering over her with a worried look on his face. He shook her once until she was back to normal and then pulled her onto his lap. He hugged her tightly and sent comforting words to her like Jake had when she was crying. He smoothed her hair down like he always did when she was upset. The bloodlust still wasn't there so he relaxed a little bit more and let all thoughts of helping Carolyn through whatever had freaked her out consume him.

"Andy, help me" She gasped. He practically died right then. Hearing her beg for help made him weak and he practically broke.

"What happened?" He asked. He forced her to look at him and stroked her cheek which stopped her from shaking.

"You broke your promise" She gasped. Andy was majorly shocked. If that was what was going to happen if he actually did break his promise then he would be terrified to do it. He hugged her again.

"I'm never going to break my promise but I have to hunt so Jake's going to take care of you" Andy said whilst Jake came into the room and smiled warmly at Carolyn.

"Goodbye Andy. Hurry back" Carolyn said. Andy nodded once and kissed her cheek. Jake picked Carolyn up bridal style and walked her to her room. When they arrived he lay her down on her bed and tucked her in. He kissed her head lightly and turned to leave bus she grabbed his hand and pulled him back.

"What is it?" Jake laughed.

"Goodnight" She whispered. Jake gave her a sympathetic look.

"I love you" He whispered and then left. She hadn't said anything back but she really didn't know how much he did actually love her. She was getting really screwed up and right now she needed support from everyone so instead of trying to get her to go out with him he was just going to be a friend for her. He wanted to help her to recovery and that was the only way that he knew how to. He went back downstairs and sat on the sofa. He let his head hang back and he shut his eyes and groaned loudly. He had never felt like this in a long time. Why was Carolyn getting to him so much?

**Please review! Hope you like it.**


	7. Chapter 7

Carolyn

**Hope you like it. Please review!**

Chapter Seven

At approximately five minutes before midnight Carolyn was beginning to stir in her sleep on top of her bed spread. Jake had moved from the sofa downstairs and was now sitting on the edge of her bed. He looked at Carolyn expectantly and when her eyes fluttered open he was on his knees by her side and was smiling at her. She attempted to smile back but her emotions were getting in the way and it wasn't helping her conjure up a mask to hide behind. Jake knew this instantly and was beginning to rack his brains to try and think of a way to get her to open up to him.

"Good morning" She finally managed to whisper. It was obvious that memories of what had happened that morning were rolling straight back to her.

"Carolyn, how are you feeling?" Jake asked with a look of complete concern in his eyes. When Carolyn next looked at him she seemed to relax a little more in his company and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I need to get out of this ditch" She whispered in his ear. Jake pulled away from her and looked into her eyes closely.

"How are you planning on doing that?" He asked. Carolyn tried to think of how it would even be possible to do it but she came up blank.

"I don't know but every time I try to think of what's going to happen in the future all I see is a huge void" She sighed as though it was normal to feel that miserable about your own life.

"That's why Andy and I are going to be here for you" Jake reassured.

"Andy doesn't care" She whispered at Jake.

"Well then how about we make you look gorgeous and make him jealous?" Jake asked with a bright smile. Carolyn couldn't even stop the small bubble of laughter that escaped her. Jake was trying his best to make her feel better and the least she could do was let him carry on with what he was doing. He practically pulled her off the bed and over to the mirror where he started putting eyeliner on her madly.

"Jake, what are you doing?" She asked whilst laughing. Jake was amazed to hear her laugh naturally for the second time that night.

"Oh, shut up and just let me do it" He laughed. She looked up at him and he saw complete trust in her eyes. She nodded slowly at him and closed her eyes so that Jake could carry on with making her feel better. By the time he was done she looked amazing. Any man would be lucky to even be able to look at her. Jake took her hand and led her over to the full length mirror where she gasped out in shock when she saw her reflection. Her hair was half pinned up in what looked like a very complex shape to make with her whilst the rest hung down to her waist. She was wearing a fair bit of eyeliner while the rest of her face was pale. Jake went over to her wardrobe and looked through her clothes.

"Jake, my hair is lovely" Was all she managed to say to him. He threw a dress over to her and smiled again.

"Vampires have good taste in fashion" Jake laughed. Carolyn took a look at the dress and could have cried. It was the last thing that her parents had ever gotten her before they had died. She picked it up and studied every last detail. It was red and black and was made of net. The dress was done up like a corset at the front and the skirt that was attached to it flared out. She slipped it on when Jake was looking away from her and looked into the mirror. She had to choke back the tears as she thought about her parents dying words. Andy had been by her side all the way through and his hand had been latched onto hers. He had never wanted her to go through the death of her parents alone and that was the reason why he had been with her constantly for that last month or so when they had known that their days were limited. Her dad had turned to look at Carolyn for the last time. He had tears building up in his eyes as he grasped for Carolyn's hand. Carolyn had held on to her dad's hand and had begged with her eyes for him to hold on for just a few more moments. She wasn't ready for him to go yet and she didn't think that she would ever be ready for him to leave. Her mum was fighting for air but Carolyn had to hear what her dad was trying to say to her.

"Andy, always look after her" He said to Andy. Andy had a small tear rolling down his cheek but he managed to nod at him. Carolyn's dad had something more to say on the matter. He leaned in and whispered in Carolyn's ear. "Never give in"

"I won't Dad" She had whispered. Her dad had then closed his eyes and his breathing slowed.

"Come on Carolyn" Andy had said to her. She was still holding onto her dads hand and was refusing to leave go.

"Dad, please don't leave me" She wept. When Carolyn was finally pried off of her dad her mum was already gone as well. Carolyn hadn't even said goodbye to her and it was too late to turn back.

Carolyn was torn back into the present and was now looking up at Jake. He had his hands on her shoulders and was shaking her violently.

"Carolyn, are you ok?" He asked exasperated. Carolyn had another tear brimming in her eyes but surprisingly it wasn't falling. She looked at Jake in a lost manner but managed to nod at him. He finally believed the lie even though Carolyn still looked miserable. Jake took her hand and led her downstairs.

"What am I supposed to do?" She asked.

"You just act normal and Andy will care and pay you attention" Jake laughed. Carolyn nodded slightly and walked downstairs. When she hit the last stair she saw Andy. He turned around to see who it was and when he saw Carolyn his mouth dropped but then he had a look of sorrow in his eyes when he saw what dress it was that she was wearing. He walked over to her and took her hand.

"Carolyn, you do realise what dress this is?" He asked. Carolyn turned away and looked back at Andy. Hurt was clearly visible in her eyes but then anger replaced the hurt and she looked furious by what Andy had just said. She yanked her hand away from him and looked as though his touch had burned her.

"Of course I remember. Do you honestly think I would forget the day my parents died?" She shouted. Andy was shocked and was still trying to recover from the hurt that she had caused when she had pulled her hand away from him.

"I didn't mean that I just thought that you wouldn't want to wear that dress ever again" Andy whispered. Carolyn managed to hear though and her look softened slightly but she still wasn't being exactly friendly with Andy.

"Well people can change" She finally said in a flirty manner but if you looked close enough the hurt was still visible in her eyes. Andy tried to take her hand again but she pulled away again and walked into the living room.

"What have you done to her?" Andy asked Jake whilst getting closer to him. He looked as though he was ready to try and kill Jake, try being the operative word.

"I did nothing. She told me that you didn't care so I told her that if we make her pretty then you'll start to notice her more" Jake explained. Andy rolled his eyes but turned angry again. She grabbed Jake by his collar and shoved him against the wall.

"Don't you realise that you are opening old wounds?" Andy spat. Jake was beginning to recover from the shock of Andy shoving him against the wall and managed to come up with a response.

"Unlike you I've only just met Carolyn" Jake said with a slight sense of humour in his voice that just made Andy even madder. He put more pressure on Jake but by now Jake was sick of being pushed around so he pushed Andy off him.

"Get off me" Andy grunted when he fell to the floor. Jake bent down slightly and looked into Andy's eyes.

"If I was you I would be in there helping Carolyn right now" Jake said with venom spitting out of his mouth. He turned and left leaving Andy on the floor feeling like a complete fool. Andy managed to gain enough strength to go and see Carolyn in the living room and what he saw didn't surprise him. Carolyn was breaking down on the sofa. Her makeup was running and small sobs were escaping her. He ran over to the sofa and sat down by her side. She looked up at him and all traces of anger were gone and sorrow had replaced it.

"They're gone Andy" She wept. Andy put his arms around her and held on tightly. He tried to soothe her but he had no idea how so he assumed that a conversation would be the best way to go with this matter.

"I know they are but you're not and you have to focus on getting through everything that's happened this week" Andy sighed.

"I'm still adjusting to the fact that two vampires are living in my house" Carolyn laughed weakly.

"You need to stop crying every day and be more cheerful" Andy said. Carolyn looked up again and nodded.

"I know I do. I'm stuck in a rut and I need to get out of it before it swallows me up" Carolyn explained.

"How about we do something that will make you happy?" Andy asked.

"What are we supposed to do?" Carolyn asked. Andy thought hard and then it came to him. She was always so happy when she had a man locking hands with her. She always felt so carefree when she had a boyfriend to spend time with and when she had someone who could care for her in ways that Andy couldn't. He wanted to be the one to care for her in that way but he still didn't fully trust himself around her yet. As much as he hated to say it he knew that Carolyn had to get closer to Jake.

"You really need to give Jake a chance" Andy finally said. Carolyn pulled away from him, looked into his eyes and then burst out laughing.

"Jake and I aren't going to go out" She giggled.

"Spend the day together and see what happens" Andy begged. Carolyn looked at Andy one last time before groaning in defeat and nodding. Andy took her hand and kissed it like he always does ever since her parents had died. He wiped underneath her eyes where the makeup had smudged and she looked good as new.

"Goodbye Andy" She said before turning to leave. Andy grabbed her hand and stopped her one last time. He wrapped his arms wound her and took a deep breath. These next hours were going to be the toughest hours he has ever faced in his life and he was anxious to see the outcome. Carolyn was off to spend her day with Jake. The same Jake who had just proven himself to be dangerous but Andy knew that he cared for her and that he was incapable of harming her in any way, shape or form so he had to let her do it. Carolyn pulled out of Andy's hug and turned to leave again but this time Andy let her. He sat back down on the sofa and growled loudly. He loved Carolyn so much but right now she was making things so difficult for him. Surprisingly he was still trying to get used to being a vampire and he wasn't convinced that his new vampire body was ready to be hit with all of these emotions for just one person. It was just getting so stressful. One of these days he was going to have to tell her how he felt about her instead of trying to hide behind some mask. It wasn't fair and it was causing them so much pain to go through. He was the one who was making it harder for them not Carolyn. He was creating this huge lie and every day it was breaking Carolyn's heart just that little bit more until one day it would snap completely and Carolyn would probably be immune to any sort of feeling in the world. Feelings hurt too much.

**Hope you like it! Please review!**


	8. Chapter 8

Carolyn

**Hope you like it!**

Chapter Eight

The next day when Carolyn was getting ready her hands were shaking with fear. Carolyn was going to have to spend the day with Jake if she wanted Andy to be pleased with her. She had no idea how this was going to work but she was going to make it work. She looked out the window and stared out into the darkness. She had adapted and had started sleeping in the day so that she would still be able to spend time with Andy but she didn't know that Andy was going to try and get her to spend so much time with Jake. She didn't hate Jake but she wasn't looking forward to trying to last a whole say with him. He never failed to put her on edge but over the last few days he had been really supportive and kind to her so it didn't really make sense for her to still be scared and wary of him but that was what she was like. People had to earn her trust and she didn't think that Jake had earned it yet unlike Andy. Andy had earned it because he had always been there for her and when her parents were dying Andy was holding her hand through it all without fail.

When Carolyn had finished getting ready she walked down the old stairs. They creaked with every step she took and finally she thought they were going to cave in but even though they were creaky they were sturdy unlike anything else in her life. When she entered the kitchen she saw Jake sitting at the table looking at nothing in particular. Jake looked over to where Carolyn was standing and smiled warmly at her. Carolyn instantly calmed down and went to go sit opposite him.

"We will be spending the day together correct?" Jake asked. Carolyn seemed to be weighing out her options and then in complete defeat she answered him.

"Yes we are" She said. "What do you want to do?" 

"I know this might sound stupid but we should go down to the park just to the right of that forest" Jake said with a sheepish smile. She knew instantly what park he meant because she used to go to the same one when she was a child but she hasn't been in years. It would be empty so she wouldn't look like an idiot when she went in.

"I would love that" Carolyn said whilst trying to stop the smile from forming on her face but it was impossible for her to do that. It would bring back so many good memories. Jake took her hand and walked out of the house with her. Before they managed to leave the house Carolyn caught a glimpse of Andy sitting on the sofa with his arms crossed. He was glowering at the window but Carolyn could see the hurt that was lingering in his eyes and it was breaking her heart. Before she had a chance to dwell on it she was getting pulled out of the house. Jake got her on his back and then he was running into the direction of the forest that Carolyn had already been in too much over the past week. Soon the park was in sight and they were pulling closer up to it until finally they were touching the small gate that was the entrance to the wonderland for children. Carolyn slid off Jake's back and entered the park with Jake close behind her.

"Go wild" Jake whispered in her ear. Carolyn jumped slightly but then managed to gather herself up again to laugh. It did hold so many great memories for her. She remembered how her mum and dad had taken her to this park when she had just learnt how to walk. She had ran to all the swings and got her dad to place her in them and then she had cried when she had fallen and hit her knee. Her dad had made her sit on the bench while he cleaned the cut and then she was running back on the swings. It wasn't the kind of memory that made her cry instead it made her laugh.

The moon was out and was shining on the park. It made the small pond look like it was made of diamonds it was so beautiful. Jake took her hand and took her over to the swings where she sat down and he pushed her lightly. She turned her head and smiled at him. It was just so relaxing to be sitting in a park with Jake. Carolyn couldn't understand why she had not wanted to spend time with Jake. He had a quality about him where even if you hated his guts you couldn't help but love him after spending time with him. She scanned the park whilst Jake pushed her on the swing and her eyes fell on the yellow slide that was hidden in the bushes but if you looked closely enough you could see the ladders to clamber onto. She gestured for Jake to stop pushing her on the swing and when he did she hopped off and took his hand.

"You need to see this slide" Carolyn giggled whilst dragging Jake into the hidden wonder. So many memories were hidden here and it hit Carolyn like a tonne of bricks. She hadn't been here in years but she could remember practically every memory that had been made here. She hadn't thought she would ever be ready to return here but with Jake by her side she felt happier about walking though this park again and it actually became enjoyable.

"Come on" Jake said whilst pushing Carolyn up the steps. Before the slide there was a small wooden platform that you could sit on so that's what Jake and Carolyn done. Sitting in silence with Jake was now starting to get to Carolyn. She didn't know what to say so the silence was getting uncomfortable. She started to fiddle with the laces on her shoes until they were frayed.

"So..." Carolyn laughed. Jake smiled warmly at her and took her hand. He knew how uncomfortable this was for her and believe it or not he didn't want her to be uncomfortable.

"If you don't want to spend time with me then we can go home" Jake said in the kindest voice that he could muster up. _Home _Carolyn thought _it feels so right_.

"Of course I want to spend time with you. You're now part of the Carolyn Vale family" Carolyn laughed. The laugh ended sadly as she realised that she had mentioned family. She had wanted to avoid talking about family ever since the death of her parents. Carolyn smiled once more and moved over to slide down the slide but it went wrong in the process. She ended up going down backwards and landing in the soil on her back but all the while she was laughing. Jake gave one look at Carolyn and then slid down himself. He went down on his stomach head first and before he knew it he was on top of Carolyn and laughing like a maniac. She giggled along with him and then there was an awkward silence. She was looking into his deep brown eyes and found herself getting absorbed by them like she had whenever she looked into Andy's. Jake's breath was coming hard now and he looked like he was having a silent battle with himself but finally he made his decision. He bent down slightly and his lips made contact with Carolyn's. It was like something out of a romantic movie. Carolyn's head wasn't filled with thoughts of Andy for once but this time they were filled with thoughts of Jake and the kiss that he was delivering. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed back. Andy had been right about Jake being the right person to be around Jake. Andy didn't want to get rid of Carolyn but he was scared of what might happen to her if she spends too much time with Andy. Jake pulled away from Carolyn and smiled again.

"Is this the part where you're going to slap me?" Jake asked with a laugh but Carolyn's face showed all seriousness. She shook her hand simply.

"No" She whispered whilst she pulled him back down to her and kissed him again. The kiss was like a thousand fireworks getting set off between their lips until finally it almost got too much to bear and Carolyn had to pull away for breath. Jake smiled nervously and then sat up and moved away from her.

"What does that kiss mean?" He asked with a worried look on his face. Carolyn didn't actually know herself but she knew that in every minute her interest in Jake was growing considerably.

"It can mean whatever you want" Carolyn said. She wanted to be with Jake now but she didn't know if Jake wanted to be with her and she didn't want to make a fool out of herself.

"I want it to mean a lot" Jake said and that was when Carolyn was truly happy for the first time since her dad had said his last words to her.

"Me too" Carolyn laughed while she kissed him lightly on the lips. He smiled back and Carolyn could see his humanity beginning to seep through his eyes. She could see the hurt that had been caused when he had been turned and then she was the anger but the strongest emotion she saw in his eyes was the happiness of being with Carolyn and the feeling of his lips on hers.

"Let's go back to the house" Jake said whilst standing up and pulling Carolyn with him. She took his hand but when he tried to put her on his back she stopped him by holding up her hand.

"Let's walk" Carolyn sighed. She laced her fingers through his and walked out of the park and back up the hill. The moon was departing and the sun was beginning to take its place. She walked over to the door and pulled the handle down. Andy was sitting on the sofa but as soon as he heard the door open his head snapped up. He smiled at Carolyn and Jake but when he saw their conjoined hands his smile fell into a glare. He had never thought that they would end up getting that close and now he knew the pain that it made you feel and it was eating him alive.

"Carolyn, I have to talk to you" Andy said whilst taking Carolyn's had and pulling her into the kitchen. Carolyn gave one last look at Jake and followed Andy as if she actually had a choice in where she was going.

"What is it?" She asked with a hard glare.

"Are you and Jake going out?" He asked. He had tried to hide the hurt from showing in his voice but he had completely failed. So far Carolyn hadn't seemed to have noticed it.

"Yes I think so" She answered truthfully. She was still longing to be with Andy but he wasn't interested and Carolyn had to get that into her head and she had to move on and she was convinced that Jake was the answer to all of her problems.

"I'm happy for you" Andy mumbled. Carolyn was surprised that a tear hadn't fought out of her eyes. She wrapped her arms around Andy's waist and held on tightly.

"I love you" She said. She didn't have any idea how much she actually did love Andy and she didn't want to either. She wanted to try things with Jake.

"Goodnight Carolyn" Andy sighed. He swept a stray hair from Carolyn's face and kissed her cheek and then she went up the stairs and went to sleep followed by Jake but Andy couldn't even think about sleeping at the minute.

**Hope you like it! Please review!**


	9. Chapter 9

Carolyn

**Thanks to anyone who has reviewed it really means a lot to me!**

Chapter Nine

Andy sat in the dark and stared at the blank television set that never seems to get watched. He was having a silent battle with himself about he was not going to go on a rampage and rip Jake to pieces, after all he had wanted Carolyn to be with someone like Jake and this just goes to show how Andy could snap at any moment. He was in love with Carolyn but she could never find out and that was for her own safety.

Andy suddenly threw himself off of the sofa and began pacing around the living room whilst racking his brains for something to calm him down. At that moment he heard the floorboards creak upstairs and then he felt her with his new vampire senses. He could smell the perfume and could still smell the scent of the makeup wipe that had been tossed in the bin two hours ago and then she appeared at the foot of the stairs. She crept down as quietly as possible and when she made her way to the bottom she walked over to the kitchen. She hadn't even noticed Andy standing by the television set which was a good thing. He didn't want to face her and think about how Jake was the one kissing her and not him.

Andy could hear the tap getting turned on and then Carolyn appeared at the doorway again holding a glass of water to her mouth. Her eyes fell on Andy and she jumped. The glass flung out of her hands and smashed on the floor and within seconds Jake was standing by Carolyn's side and asking her if she was ok. When Carolyn looked at Jake a smile was planted on her face and it just made Andy even angrier with them both. He should have caught that glass of water and put it back in Carolyn's hands with a romantic look in his eye and then they should have kissed like they do in the movies but that was never going to happen now. Andy had already ruined his chances of ever being with Carolyn and their friendship still wasn't the same as it used to be but what can Andy expect?

"I'm sorry Andy" Carolyn said with an apologetic smile. She went back into the kitchen and returned seconds later with a cloth that she was putting bits of broken up glass into.

"Don't apologise" Andy sighed and with that he was walking back up the stairs with a tear that was threatening to break through.

Jake was helping Carolyn tidy up and they looked as though they could be the perfect married couple but of course they couldn't be. What's so perfect about being a vampire? Everything is really. You get to live on the dangerous side of life and anyone who ticks you off you can snap their neck in one blow and then they're gone forever and you don't have to worry about them. Carolyn looked up after giggling slightly and she was met by Jake looking down at her with a love struck look in his eyes. He lowered himself slightly and pressed his lips to hers in what was meant to be a brief kiss but Jake didn't seem to have enough will power to pull away. When he finally managed he was out of breath and couldn't believe what he had done. In all his life he had always been huge on self control and always had a lot of it but now what he had met Carolyn all of that simply flew out the window. She was just like a drug. You can't say no but she's bad for you because she makes you head over heels in love and you lose all control. Carolyn was smiling at Jake slightly but she was also biting her lips as though she was holding herself back from doing something but Jake didn't know what she was holding back on. She leaned closer to him and pecked his lips one more time before putting the glass in the bin and disappearing upstairs. When she was upstairs she could hear someone muttering in the room next to her bedroom. She opened the door slightly and saw Andy sitting on the bed with his head buried in his hands and he was talking to himself. It wasn't as though he was crazy it was more like when you're angry at yourself and you're muttering about how stupid you are. Suddenly Andy's head snapped up and his eyes rested on Carolyn. He had a hard glare on his face but as soon as he took her in he was smiling warmly at her.

"Andy, are you ok?" She asked whilst she took her place next to Andy at the bottom of the bed. He looked down at her and nodded ad attempted a weak smile but even that was too much to bear. She forced him to look at her and then she was about to launch into a speech about how he had to tell her why she was so upset so he decided on just telling her straight away.

"It's just hard to adjust to you and Jake" He sighed whilst turning away from Carolyn so she couldn't see any hurt swimming around in his eyes. Andy couldn't sit and not look at Carolyn though so after a silent battle with himself he turned to look at her again. She had her mouth open and was completely dumbfounded.

"Andy, you told me to go with him" She gasped. Andy looked away again.

"I know I did..."He began but Carolyn silenced him with a wave of her hand. She looked at him with a completely confused look in her eyes.

"You can't do that. You can't get my hopes up and then just dump me as though I mean nothing to you" She shouted. Andy shot off the bed and glared hard at her. She just didn't understand at all. Why could she not understand why Andy was being so distant and why he couldn't get close to her?

"Don't you get it? I'm scared for you" Andy shouted back whilst kneeling in front of her and trying to find the Carolyn that he knew when he was a human. She was still glaring but her look had softened ever so slightly.

"Fuck you. Why are you lying to me?" She shouted. Andy grabbed each side of her face and pressed his forehead to hers.

"I love you Carolyn" He said before pressing his lips to hers. Carolyn was lost for a moment and when reality dawned on her she kissed back. All thoughts of Jake had been wiped away and replaced with Andy. The only thing that she could think about was Andy's lips on hers. He was practically making her high. This kiss held so much more passion than the one a few days ago held. He was almost hungry for Carolyn and Carolyn was letting herself be the next meal. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed while Andy put his hands on her hips. At that moment a Jake flashed through Carolyn's head. She instantly felt guilty but the passion between her and Andy was just too much and she couldn't summon up enough willpower to pull away from Andy. She remembered the way Jake had kissed her after the slide and this time guilt got the better of her. She pulled away from Andy and sighed deeply and Andy understood perfectly.

"I'm so sorry" She mumbled before standing up and closing her eyes for approximately seven seconds.

"Just give it time" Andy whispered. Carolyn looked at him and nodded before leaving the room. She had to face Jake and he had to know what had just happened with her and Andy and he had to know now. When she arrived downstairs Jake was sitting on the sofa and looking at the floor. She sat down next to him but he felt cold and distant.

"Jake, I have to tell you something" She started but Jake interrupted her.

"I know what you have to tell me" He growled. Carolyn jumped at his voice and a small tear escaped her. When Jake saw the tear he growled more. His hand went around her neck and he smashed her against the wall.

"Jake, stop" Carolyn choked out.

"Don't you ever try and act like everything's ok. You string me along and pretend like you like me. All I can say is that you're a bastard and I will enjoy killing you" He spat and his grip on Carolyn's neck grew tighter. Suddenly he released and threw himself away from Carolyn and sat on the sofa again.

"Jake..." Carolyn started but again she was interrupted.

"I'm so sorry Carolyn. I lost control" Jake gasped. Carolyn went over and sat beside him. She was shocked that Jake hadn't killed her.

"Why don't you hate me" She asked. Jake looked at her with a sympathetic look.

"You may belong with Andy but I still love you" Jake whispered with a slight smile. Carolyn flung her arms around Jake's neck and sighed deeply. She felt awful for breaking his heart but she just wasn't feeling it like Jake was and she knew that it was wrong to string someone along like that.

"Jake, I'm so sorry and you have to believe me" Carolyn gushed. Jake hesitated but wrapped his arms around Carolyn's waist.

"Of course I believe you" Jake laughed and rubbed her back in a comforting way as a tear slid down Carolyn's cheek.

"We're not going out anymore are we?" Carolyn asked with another tear. Jake looked at her with obvious hurt in his eyes.

"It just wouldn't be right Carolyn, please understand that" Jake said with a tear of his own to match Carolyn's.

"Of course I do. Just so you know, when I was going out with you I did love you for real" Carolyn informed with a smile.

"I'm leaving" He said and then the tears came down harder for Carolyn. She grabbed onto his hand like she had done for Andy and attempted to pull him back onto the sofa but he was too strong for her.

"Jake, please don't do this" She begged but Jake managed to shrug her off. He bent down and kissed her forehead lightly. She surrendered and let him leave. Before the door closed she heard him say something that could only be meant for her.

"I love you" He had whispered before the door slammed shut and she was alone in the living room. Even though Andy was only upstairs she was no longer afraid to let out huge heart-wrenching sobs. As soon as Andy heard this he ran downstairs and wrapped his arms around Carolyn. She attempted to push him away as she blamed him but then she realised that there was no point in blaming anyone but herself. If she loved Jake as much as she said then she would have been able to push Andy away but she couldn't.

She collapsed into his arms and cried for a while longer and all the while Andy stayed by her side. Her mind was filled with thoughts about Jake. She had to know if he was ok and she really had to know where he was but there was no way of knowing this now. She had blown her chances of being with Jake and she knew it. After about an hour of crying she managed to pull away from Andy and went up to bed. She heard Andy follow her and sit outside her room like he had done when Jake had first came here but this time she wasn't going to let him in. She closed her eyes and tried to forget about the whole night. She wanted to forget about ever kissing Jake and then kissing Andy. It suddenly dawned on her that she had only been going out with Jake for a few hours and she had already driven him away. What's the future going to have in store for her if she can't even hold a boyfriend down for a day?

**Thank you for the reviews and to Katie9210, you should definitely do one. It's great fun and I'd definitely read it!**


	10. Chapter 10

Carolyn

**Yes! We're into double digits. Sorry it just excites me.**

Chapter Ten

Carolyn had tossed and turned all night or day, she didn't even know what it was called anymore. The vampires had messed up her lifestyle and she felt as if there was no going back. She finally woke up at around nine at night and tried to get back to sleep. It wasn't as if she was tired it was just because she knew that Andy was sitting outside and she wasn't ready to face him yet. When she had just thought about going back to sleep she heard Andy talking through the door at her.

"I know you're awake" He said with a small chuckle that was obviously an attempt at lightening the mood but it was a failed attempt at that. Carolyn rolled her eyes and stumbled over to the door and opened it. Andy was sitting with his head against the wall and was trying to smile comfortingly at her. She could have burst into tears right then but she wanted to hold it together for Andy and she was simply sick of crying now. It seemed to be consuming her life and she wanted to be cheerful like she once was but somehow the world was against her and doing everything in its power to keep her from it. She stepped out of the bedroom and onto the landing where she took a deep breath and managed to form a small smile. Andy stood up and went over to hug her in a friendly way.

"I want him back" She wept. Andy's hand grabbed onto her hair and smoothed it down slowly. It pained him to think about her wanting any pert of Jake but he knew that she did actually like him.

"I do too" Andy sighed. He may have acted like he hated Jake but deep down he had acted like a brother to him. Jake may have been a bastard to him but he knew that Jake would have stuck his neck out for him.

"We have to find him" Carolyn sighed. Andy looked down at her. He wanted to find him too, he would do anything to make her happy and if this is what it takes then he'll do it. Andy pulled away from her and smiled.

"I'm just going to make a phone call" Andy said cheerfully. Carolyn nodded and went downstairs for something to eat. Andy disappeared in his room and pulled his phone out and dialled Jake's number. It rang three times precisely before Jake picked up.

"Hey" Jake said cheerfully as though nothing had happened.

"Don't you hey me. Carolyn needs you" He hissed. He heard Jake chuckle and then turn serious again.

"She doesn't need me I mean after all she has you" Jake sneered.

"You're so oblivious. She loves you Jake. Get your ass down here and you'll see that" Andy shouted.

"I might just do that" Jake shouted and then hung up. Andy threw his phone across the room and groaned loudly. A few moments later he heard scratching at the window. He turned around to see fingernails coated in black nail varnish scratching at it and soon a head popped up. It was Jake trying to get in Andy's window.

"What are you doing?" Andy shouted in a whisper.

"Let me in" Jake growled. He was struggling to keep his balance on the ledge just underneath. Andy walked over to the window and pulled it open where Jake collapsed into his room.

"What are you doing here?" Andy asked.

"You told me Carolyn needed me" Jake gasped. He must have ran as quick as possible to get here.

"Yes she does and by the way that was a very sweet gesture" Andy said just to receive an eye roll off Jake.

"Where is she?" Jake asked. Andy pointed downstairs and Jake was down there in a flash. He ran down the stairs to see Carolyn in the kitchen and she was trying not to cry. As soon as she heard something her head snapped up and she looked straight in Jake's direction. A grin spread across her face and she tried to run to him but her feet were glued to the floor.

"Jake" She managed to choke out He had been trying to keep his distance in those agonising minutes but by now it was too much to bear. He ran over to her and instantly his arms were wrapped around her in a hug.

"I'm sorry for ever leaving" He gushed.

"It's ok but I still don't think we should go out" Carolyn sighed. She could feel Jake nod. He didn't want to either. He didn't want his heart broken ever again. Carolyn looked up at him and tried her best to smile at him.

"You have no idea how sorry I am" Jake sighed. Carolyn shook her head firmly and this time she smiled for real.

"I think I have a pretty good idea. Where did you go?" Carolyn asked. Jake looked as though he wasn't wanting to tell her but he knew that if he kept it from her then she would just keep pushing until she found out what happened.

"I went to the forest and sat in a tree and simply looked at the spot where we first kissed" Jake admitted. Carolyn smiled warmly again and realised that this was the first time that she was actually happy.

"Let's just be glad that we didn't have enough time to fall in love completely" Carolyn laughed. All though it was true Jake couldn't help but feel a little hurt. He had wanted to get close to Carolyn and he had wanted to fall in love and get butterflies when she talks and he wanted to be able to live a happy life with her but that could never happen because of that fucker who bit him.

"I promise I'll never put you through any shit like that again" Jake sighed. Carolyn held on even tighter and let a small tear escape. She wasn't crying because she was upset anymore, she was crying because she had Jake back in her arms again. Andy had come down the stairs and was staring at Carolyn and Jake hug. Why was it still paining him so much to see them like that? He had just heard them talking about how they weren't going to be going out anymore so it wasn't like there was competition but he couldn't shake this anger. He decided to just go into the room and try and play happy families. Carolyn heard him coming into the room so she quickly pulled away from Jake as though she was guilty of something. Andy smiled at them both warmly and focused everything on being the cheerful person that made Carolyn like him.

"Hi Andy" Carolyn greeted. I sat down on the sofa and they both joined me. I smiled again and then realised that I must be looking like a complete tit as I'm just sitting smiling for no apparent reason.

"I need to get this out. The reason I left was because you guys kissed and now I'm starting to think that you should pursue that" Jake said out of nowhere. Carolyn gave him a shocked look and then began to think about it. She had been in love with Andy since she was about ten years old and just now their feelings were beginning to be unravelled. She didn't feel ready for this though. She could never be fully ok with having a vampire for a boyfriend but she had to try for every one's sake.

"I think you may be right" Carolyn muttered and Andy looked up with his mouth hanging open wide. Carolyn grinned at him and then pulled him closer to her and she kissed his head.

"Do you think we can do it?" Andy asked. Carolyn looked at him as though he was mad and furiously nodded her head. Andy chuckled slightly and kissed her lightly on the lips and she kissed back.

"Hey, it's still a little weird" Jake laughed and they pulled apart quickly and grinned like naughty school children. Carolyn couldn't believe that he had finally kissed Andy and she hadn't had to sit and cry afterwards. This day was getting better and better by the second. Jake had come back and he was giving Carolyn and Andy his blessing. Carolyn still didn't know if the relationship between her and Andy could ever even begin to work. She felt a warm hand grasp hers and they entwined their fingers together. Carolyn suddenly realised that this was where she belonged at the moment. She belonged in Andy's arms and this was where she wanted to stay with Andy. As she lay next to him something hit her. She would be growing old and Andy would stay young. One day she would die of old age and Andy would still look as though he was seventeen. He could pass as her grandchild not boyfriends. People would think she was sick but she didn't want to be a vampire. It was a decision that would take a lot of care and she knew that soon she would have to approach Andy with it depending on how good things are going with them in their relationship.

"Are you ok?" Andy asked Carolyn. He must have sensed her tense in her thoughts and now his voice was full of concern for Carolyn. 

"I don't want to grow old" Was all Carolyn could manage to say. Andy pressed his forehead to hers and sighed lightly.

"The decision is yours. I'll change you into a vampire if you want but you must give it a lot of thought" Andy said. Carolyn could feel a tear slip down her cheek as her good mood was washed down the drain. Andy quickly wiped the tear away and shook his head at her.

"I'm sorry" She mumbled at Andy just to receive another head shake.

"Don't be sad. You'll always have me. It doesn't matter if you're seventeen or seventy I will always stick by you" Andy sighed whilst pressing his lips to her cheek lightly.

"I'll be here to help you ride this through" Jake added with a warm smile. Carolyn giggled. It was one of the first laugh she had experienced in a while that was completely natural. She sighed and smiled at them both.

"I'm glad that I'll always have both of you to keep me sane" She laughed. Andy chuckled slightly and kissed her on her lips. She turned slightly so she could get to him better and she kissed back. It was just like how she had with Jake but something was different. With Jake she felt as though anything could happen at any given time but she loved it all the same but when she was with Andy she knew nothing could touch her and that sense of security was like a lullaby sending her to sleep. She knew that if anyone tried to harm her then Andy would snap their necks in the blink of an eye. It may sound brutal but Carolyn was beginning to get used to it so it just sounded sweet.

"I love you" Andy whispered in her ear and it caused Carolyn to giggle loudly. Carolyn turned round slightly and talked to Andy.

"Do you want to go out?" She asked. I nodded and I knew exactly where we were headed. She was going to go straight for that little forest. She loved it there for some reason and whenever she was there she felt that she was the safest person in the world. Carolyn took Andy's hand and they walked slowly to the edge where the grass turned into a dirt path. They soon entered the forest and were looking around the trees. Carolyn was climbing up them slowly as though she was terrified of falling. Andy knew that the second she slipped he would be there to catch her. He climbed up behind her and she could feel his breath on her neck and it made her giggle. Andy held on to her waist and guided her up until they found a thick enough tree branch where they faced each other and sat with one leg on each side.

"This is just like old times" Andy laughed and Carolyn couldn't help but giggle along with him. She held onto his hand and simply being with each other was enough. Andy leaned over and pressed his lips to hers.

"I really love you" Carolyn whispered into his lips which caused Andy to smile.

"I'm so sorry for being so cold with you. I was scared for you. I love you and now we don't have to try and hide our feelings..." Andy rambled. Carolyn listened intently but when the things he was saying was just making her feel like wrapping her arms around his neck she leaned and kissed him to silence him. He instantly shut up and wrapped his arms around her waist. She giggled again and tried to kiss but she couldn't keep a straight face. Andy instantly put her in that giggly mood whenever he got close and romantic with her.

"Let's get back" Carolyn sighed and they walked back to the house. When they arrived Jake was already asleep so Andy and Carolyn went straight upstairs and into Carolyn's room. Carolyn slid into the bed and pulled the covers up so Andy could slot in next to her.

"Are you sure?" Andy asked as though he was wary for some reason. Carolyn laughed but nodded anyway. Andy slid in next to her and as soon as he was lying down he pulled Carolyn closer to him so that her head was resting on his chest and his arms were wrapped tightly around her while her arm draped over his waist. Andy's chin was resting on her head and surprisingly it was one of the most comfortable times he had ever been in bed. Carolyn nuzzled slightly closer ad shut her eyes.

"Goodnight" She sighed. She couldn't be bothered to even attempt to reach up to his lips so she just pecked his chest ever so lightly.

"Goodnight Carolyn. I love you" Andy whispered and then he let her all asleep.

**That's chapter ten. Please review and I hope you like it!**


	11. Chapter 11

Carolyn

**Thank you to anyone who has read or reviewed this story. Hope you like it!**

Chapter Eleven

When Carolyn woke up she was facing away from Andy but she could feel his cold breath on the back of her neck and it made her almost giggle but she managed to control herself. As soon as she moved Andy's arm tightened around her waist and pulled her straight back to where she was. She knew Andy wasn't asleep and that he had stayed up all night just lying next to her and watching her. In some aspects this could be considered creepy but when you've experienced all that Carolyn has then you start learning the real definition of creepy. She turned around slightly so that she was facing Andy and she let a small smile cross her face when she saw him smiling at her. He leaned forward and pecked her lips so lightly that Carolyn found herself practically begging for more. When he pulled away it was only so he could lean his head against the top of hers. He was wearing a shirt with short sleeves so all Carolyn could see was Andy's bare arms.

"How was your sleep?" He asked sweetly. Carolyn had to hold back a laugh as it sounded as though they had been married for years even though they had only shown their love for each other yesterday.

"It was great with you by my side" Carolyn whispered with something flirtatious hidden in her voice. Andy pulled away slightly and he pecked her cheek once more as Carolyn stood up and walked to the bathroom. Andy could hear the tap turn on and the sound of bristles rubbing off something very quickly. He realised it was her toothbrush and followed her into the bathroom. He stood behind her and smiled at her. From the mirror she could see Andy and she thought to herself about how vampires do show up in mirrors and she silently cursed the movies. She turned around and wrapped her arms around his waist after spitting in the sink. He smiled again and flashed his pointy teeth at her. This time it didn't freak her out and she seemed to think it was even sexier than anything else she knew about him. He pressed his lips to hers and began to move. She followed his patterns and they soon had a rhythm going on.

"Jake can probably hear us" Andy warned but Carolyn shook her head adamantly. She pressed her finger to his lips in a polite way of telling him to shut up. He pecked her finger which caused her to giggle.

"I don't care if Jake hears us. Both me and Jake have to move on and I'm with you now" Carolyn explained. Andy knew that Carolyn wasn't trying to sound like she didn't care for Jake anymore because he knew that she did but they both wanted to be with each other for so many years.

"Come on" Andy sighed whilst taking Carolyn's hand and leading her downstairs where Jake was sitting on the sofa with a huge grin on his face. Andy saw this but he was a bit afraid of asking why it was there. With Jake you never knew what he was going to say and you didn't know how weird it might be so it was best to just leave it when it came to him. Carolyn walked past Andy and went to go sit down next to Jake and she smiled.

"You and Andy were getting close this morning" Jake laughed. Carolyn's mouth hung open and she playfully hit him on the arm and he faked pain by thrashing around on the sofa. Carolyn giggled and patted the sofa next to her as a signal for Andy to sit down next to her. He obliged happily and sat down with his arm around her. Carolyn couldn't help but smile and edge slightly closer.

It was about midnight now and Jake was tired of sitting in the house with the two lovebirds so he said goodbye and went out for a little while. He had no idea where he was going but he knew it wasn't going to be the forest this time. He had been there a lot lately and the last thing he wanted at the minute was to waste his time thinking about what he almost had. Maybe if he hadn't started freaking out about Carolyn and Andy then he could have stayed with Carolyn but he blew his chances and now he had to move on. He was walking on the path that was beginning to lead him away from the house and into town where the city would be alive and most likely half of its population would be rolling around in a drunken state and Jake wanted to join them. He took off down another road until he saw more and more people and then the first sign pointing to the nearest pub. He separated from the street and entered the pub where the smell of stale beer hit his nose. He revelled in it for about a minute before taking a seat at the bar stool in front of the woman who was serving drinks. She wasn't like all the other women in this bar. She was wearing enough clothes to keep her covered up and she looked so much more natural than any of the other women. She smiled at him warmly and asked what he wanted.

"What can I get you love?" She asked. Her voice was the voice of an angel and her smile could stun you from a mile away.

"Whatever you're having" Jake flirted. He could see her blush and turn away.

"Half a bitter" She answered and Jake nodded. She turned away and then handed Jake his drink as she took a sip of her own. Jake handed her the money and she left for a moment before returning and taking a bit more of her drink.

"What time do you get off?" Jake asked. She giggled slightly and she looked like it would be easy to wrap her round your little finger. She suddenly grabbed Jake by the collar and slammed him against the bar. Her force was unbelievable and that was when Jake realised what she was.

"Don't even try it. I could snap every bone in your body in the blink of an eye" She hissed. Jake laughed and shook his head.

"No chance" He muttered and it caused the woman to turn around and glare at him hard. She looked as though she was ready to jump onto the bar and kill him for even daring to talk back to her.

"You don't know anything about me" She growled. Jake waggled his finger in a teasing way and the way her eyes followed it made it look as though she was about to bite it off if he tried anything that she didn't like.

"I know you're a vampire" Jake whispered in her ear and the woman took two steps back and beckoned for him to follow her as she left the bar. When they got outside she took him to the back alley just next to the pub.

"What are you talking about?" She asked. Jake could hear her voice crack and it confirmed his allegations of her being a vampire.

"Don't play dumb with me" He said and opened his mouth. She looked in and saw his canine teeth sharpen and she gasped out loud.

"You're one as well?" She asked and it made Jake laugh and nod his head quickly. She had calmed down considerably and Jake could see that the anger that had taken over her had now turned into excitement.

"What's your name?" Jake asked with curiosity.

"Aurora" She answered and Jake looked puzzled. He always used to like finding out the meanings of names and Aurora sounded familiar. He figured it out and his eyes widened.

"Doesn't that mean dawn?" Jake asked as a large grin spread across his face and Aurora turned away and he could tell she was blushing.

"Yeah but it's not like I can help it" Aurora sighed. That had to be the worst name for a vampire but it was a pretty name and Jake had always liked unique names.

"We're going back to mine so we can talk more about this" Jake said a though Aurora was going to go along with everything he says.

"Is that you trying to plant another move on me?" She asked with a small laugh as Jake took her hand and began to lead her back to the house on the hill where Andy and Carolyn were probably getting romantic with each other.

"I don't have to worry about you killing me so it is definitely a move" Jake answered in all seriousness.

"How come you don't have to worry about me killing you?" Aurora asked as though she thought she was so much stronger that Jake when in reality she pales in comparison to Jake.

"I may be a guy but I'd still kill you if you became a threat" Jake explained as though it was everyday conversation and he wasn't threatening to take somebody's life.

"That's the best pick up line I've ever heard" Aurora laughed. The rest of the walk was silent and rather creepy but not to Jake. He revelled in walking in the dark and with Aurora by his side it felt even better than normal. Aurora was good company to have and Jake knew that and was treasuring it. If you walk with Aurora and it's silent it isn't one of the uncomfortable silences, no it's the more comfortable thing in the world. After about twenty minutes of walking they were reaching the dirt path and could soon see the house. Even though they were both vampires and could run fast they didn't bother. They both loved being with each other so why cut that time short? Soon Jake was yanking open the front door and letting Aurora in. As soon as the door was open Andy and Carolyn came into the hall to make sure that it was Jake and not a stranger who had wanted to see if the house was really haunted like all the children say. Carolyn smiled and when she saw Aurora holding onto Jake's arm her smile grew wider. She thought this would be a great opportunity for Jake to get over her and get back in with the girls. Even if she had never been told this she still assumed that Jake was somewhat of a Casanova. Carolyn was the first to speak and she took two steps forward and shook Aurora's hand.

"Hello, I'm Carolyn" Carolyn introduced.

"I'm Aurora nice to meet you" Aurora said in the sweetest voice she could manage and she received yet another smile off Carolyn. Andy smiled too and stepped forward to match Carolyn.

"I'm Andy, Jake's friend" He introduced and Aurora shook his hand. Aurora's stomach rumbled and she pressed her hand to it in an effort to get it to stop.

"If you're hungry there's stuff in the fridge" Carolyn offered. Aurora shook her head and laughed nervously.

"No, it's just an... illness?" Aurora said as though she wasn't sure about what she was saying never mind trying to get other people to believe it. Carolyn raised an eyebrow at her and Andy gave her a confused look.

"They know about vampires" Jake said and everything was cleared up. Aurora sighed and looked at Carolyn as though she was about to blast her out any minute.

"There's blood in the fridge as well" Carolyn laughed and Aurora sighed in relief and made her way to the kitchen and Jake followed.

"What do you think about Aurora?" Andy asked. Carolyn liked Aurora from what she had seen but she had learnt that you can't just make assumptions with people.

"She seems nice" Carolyn sighed and she took Andy's hand. They went into the living room and sat on the sofa.

"You should try and get to know her. She might be able to help you on your decision about becoming a vampire" Andy said. Carolyn had been trying to avoid talking about that but she wouldn't be able to do that forever so she just nodded slightly and tried to think about it. She didn't want to confide in a girl that she had just met but Aurora might know what she means and she can give her more advice on the subject. Andy wrapped his arm around Carolyn's waist and balanced his head on hers which was something he seemed to be quite fond of lately. Carolyn grinned and looked up so she was facing Andy. She giggled lightly and stretched up so she could reach Andy's lips with her own. He put his hand on the back of her neck so he could support her and kissed back. They were interrupted when they heard a small bang and when they turned round it was Aurora taking her shoes off and putting them in the corner next to the front door.

"I'm sorry for interrupting" Aurora muttered as though the whole incident embarrassed her. Carolyn didn't understand why since all they had done was kiss.

"Aurora, are you spending the night?" Carolyn asked. She had decided that asking Aurora about the vampire issue would probably be best. Aurora instantly smiled widely and went into the living room.

"Are you sure you don't mind?" Aurora asked as though she couldn't believe that somebody had been so kind to her.

"Yes, why would I mind?" Carolyn asked with a confused look on her face. Spending the night at someone's house isn't really that big a deal so why would Aurora think that. Aurora realised that Carolyn didn't understand what she meant when she saw her face.

"When most people know a vampire they don't really want them to spend the night at their house" Aurora explained with a small nervous laugh at the end.

"I'm going out with one so it's not that weird" Carolyn laughed when pointing to Andy. Andy looked up and smiled as he ran his hands through Carolyn's hair, having her say that they were going out just sounded so right and sweet that he couldn't wait for Aurora to leave the room so he could kiss Carolyn.

"Thank you then" Aurora said and nodded with a smile on her face. She returned to the kitchen where Carolyn and Andy could hear mumbling emitting from it. Well Carolyn could hear mumbling but she knew that Andy would be able to hear a full blown conversation taking place in that room. As soon as Aurora's back was turned and she was leaving Andy's lips smothered Carolyn's and they went right back to their activities that had been taking place before they were so rudely interrupted.

"We should probably go upstairs to avoid any further embarrassment" Carolyn mumbled into Andy's lips.

"That's the reason you want to go upstairs" Andy said sarcastically with a laugh. Carolyn laughed as well and playfully hit his arm before standing up and taking his hand. He followed her up the stairs and into her room.

"I don't think you'll be getting any of that for a while but it's nice to have some privacy" Carolyn explained when sitting on her bed. Andy joined her and lay back so she could rest her head on his chest and he could put his arms around her and hold onto her in a sweet embrace.

"When you're living in a house full of vampires privacy no longer exists" Andy laughed but what he was saying was serious and the complete truth.

"I kind of figured that out when Jake heard us kissing this morning" Carolyn said. Andy laughed again.

"It was night" Andy corrected. Carolyn just rolled her eyes at him but grinned to show that she wasn't being serious with him. She never really did like to be corrected as she was normally always right but with Andy there was an exception with it. Andy faked hurt but kissed her anyways. Carolyn looked out the window and the sky was beginning to get a little lighter and she knew that she was going to have to close the curtains to stop Andy from getting harmed. He released her from his grip and she practically hopped up and shut the curtains so the room was almost pitch black. She stumbled her way back to the bed but before she could fall flat on her face a hand grabbed hers and another went around her waist. She rested her hands on her saviour's shoulders and recognised them as Andy's. He guided her back to the bed and she lay down next to him. As soon as her head touched the pillow she felt the covers begin to wrap around her and she knew that Andy was setting up the bed so she could go to sleep comfortable. Just as he was finished he got up to leave but a hand that grabbed his wrist stopped him from getting out the door.

"We're going out now which means you have permission to sleep in my bed" Carolyn explained. Andy let the grin spread out on his face as he slid in beside her. He let his arm drape around her and she got slightly closer so her head was resting in the crook of his arm. Andy knew it was going to be exactly the same as yesterday. He would let her fall asleep and he would stay awake and just relax and enjoy the feel of having Carolyn next to him. It may sound boring to most people but it was surprisingly enjoyable to be able to watch Carolyn sleep.

"Goodnight" Andy murmured in her ear. She looked up and pecked his lips and then she was lying down again.

"I love you" She whispered before letting herself drift off into a comfortable sleep next to Andy.

**I finally got a longer chapter done. Hope you like it and please review!**


	12. Chapter 12

Carolyn

**Hope you enjoy it!**

Chapter Twelve

When Carolyn woke up she could feel a hand resting lightly on her stomach. It sent tingles through her body and it made her want to giggle again but she managed to hold her ground and act serious. When she turned around she could see Andy looking at her with a loving gaze and it made a smile break out on her face instantly. She couldn't help but think about how she could get used to it and how she could see Andy and her having kids one day but then it her. Andy and Carolyn would never have children with each other which was a shame. Carolyn had been like any other young girl who shoves a pillow up her top and pretends she's pregnant. She had always looked after her baby dolls as though they were real babies and she was a damn good mother. She wasn't ready for them yet but it would be nice to think that one day she could be sitting on an armchair feeding a baby who has piercing blue eyes like Andy's and a small nose like hers.

"I'm going to have that conversation with Aurora" Carolyn sighed and Andy lifted his hand up so she could get off the bed. When Carolyn got out the room she headed straight downstairs and went to the kitchen. As soon as she entered she saw Aurora sitting at the table with a cup in her hands. Carolyn didn't need to ask about what the contents were. She just knew that it was blood but it didn't seem to bother her in the slightest anymore.

"Good morning Carolyn" Aurora greeted and smiled. Carolyn took the seat opposite Aurora and took a deep breath so she could start the awkward conversation they were about to have.

"I really need advice" Carolyn sighed. Aurora was instantly listening intently and it was obvious that she was trying to get in Carolyn's good books.

"What's bothering you?" She asked. Her eyes looked so kind and helpful that even if you didn't want to confide in her you would be driven to it anyway.

"Me and Andy are thinking about changing me into a vampire" I told her. She didn't seem to think this was a big deal.

"So what's the problem?" She asked.

"It's one of those things where you can't go back so I want to be entirely sure about it" Carolyn explained with an eye roll at the end.

"Ok then. The cons are; you can't go out in sunlight, you have to drink blood to survive and that's all I can really think of. The pros are; you get to live forever, you get wicked senses, you can move really fast, you can have a child with another vampire..." Aurora rambled but Carolyn cut her off.

"You can have children?" Carolyn asked.

"Two humans can have children and so can two vampires but a vampire and a human can't" Aurora explained as though Carolyn should already know this.

"Do you think being a vampire's good?" Carolyn asked. Aurora looked as though she wasn't sure about how to answer the question.

"Everyone's different. You can never be sure about it" Aurora sighed. She placed her hand on Carolyn's shoulder in an effort to comfort her. Jake came downstairs in that moment and smiled at both women.

"Good morning" Jake greeted. Carolyn smiled at him but when she turned around she saw Aurora smiling a bit longer than was needed. Carolyn knew what was going down here.

"Ask him out" She whispered. Aurora shot her a death glare and Carolyn looked taken aback.

"I can hear you" Jake sang and laughed. Carolyn mentally rolled her eyes and sent Aurora an apology using her eyes.

"I'll leave you two to it" Carolyn sighed before getting away from the table and leaving the room. When she entered the living room she could see Andy coming down the stairs. He was fully dressed and from the living room Carolyn could see he had already applied his eyeliner. He smiled warmly at her and beckoned for her to step outside with him.

"We should leave for a while so we can talk about this in private" Andy explained when Carolyn squinted to show that she had no idea what was going on. He took her hand and they walked back over to the dirt path.

"I spoke to Aurora" Carolyn said when she finally thought that they would be a good length away from the house so Jake couldn't hear them.

"Did you reach a verdict?" Andy asked. He tried to be as casual as possible so he could lighten the mood but there was no way he could make this situation better. Carolyn still hadn't fully decided but the more she talked to Aurora the better in sounded.

"I think I just might do it" Carolyn laughed and Andy let his mouth drop. He hadn't expected her to go along with it but he still isn't convinced that she has thought about it long enough.

"You still need to give it a lot of thought" Andy sighed as he pulled Carolyn closer to him. She burrowed her head into his chest and sighed deeply. She took comfort in just being near him and the way she fit into his arms was almost magical. She would become a vampire if that was what it took to be part of Andy's life. She would run to the end of the world if she knew that when she got there she would be greeted by Andy's lips on hers and his arms wrapped around her. She looked up to see Andy's face smiling down at her and she instantly stretched up so she could conjoin her lips with Andy's. He happily obliged and soon his hands had planted themselves in her hair. She put her hand on his chest and kissed back. She knew for a fact that she would end up turning into a vampire if it meant that she could be with Andy.

"I'm definitely doing it" She whispered into his lips. When she next looked into his eyes she couldn't tell if he was glad or upset. She knew that he would feel awful for taking away her humanity but this is what she wanted to do for him.

"I'll give you a couple of days to think about it and if you still want to do it then... well I'll have to let Jake turn you" Andy sighed. Carolyn could have jumped for joy but as soon as she heard Jake's name she was instantly shocked.

"Why are you not doing it?" Carolyn asked. She didn't want to sound like a bitch for not wanting Jake to do it but it would be a little uncomfortable.

"I'm new to all this. If Jake does it then I doubt anything will go wrong" Andy explained and he tried his best to cheer Carolyn up.

"I love you" She whispered. She could tell her voice cracked which was something that she was trying to stop happening throughout the duration of the conversation. She tried to smile but it made a tear fall from her eye.

"I love you. I'm not going to let anything bad happen to you so please don't be scared" Andy pleaded. Carolyn nodded and laughed lightly as another tear fell. Andy put out his hand again in an offer for Carolyn to take it. She locked hands with his and he pulled her up a little more forceful than necessary since she practically barrelled into him. They began to walk back up to the house that stood at the top of the hill and they just enjoyed the light tickle that the wind was causing in the midnight sky. It was the warm typed of wind that makes you think you're in a hotter country than you live in.

When they arrived at the house Carolyn pushed open the old wooden door and stepped inside. It was silent and could be considered spooky but if you have a vampire that loves you on your side things start to look a lot less scary. They took two steps into the house and then they could hear mumbling coming from the kitchen, well Carolyn could hear mumbling but Andy would have been hearing a normal conversation. Carolyn knew instantly that it was Aurora and Jake and it made her feel a lot happier. Jake was able to have a full on conversation with her but there had always been a faint sense of discomfort lingering in the air when they had been talking. She took Andy's hand and began to walk upstairs since she guessed that Aurora and Jake probably wanted to have some privacy. Andy happily obliged and soon they were sitting in Carolyn's room and playing CD's. It was Carolyn's way of calming down and Andy had always had a good ear for music.

"What CD do you want to listen to?" Carolyn asked as Andy got up to see her shelves that held her favourite music. He looked through each title until he finally pulled out a Bullet for my Valentine CD. She put it in the small CD player by her bed and pressed play and Matt Tuck's voice took over the room as he sang scream aim fire. Andy sat next to Carolyn on her bed and wrapped his arm around her.

"What did we ever do to deserve this?" He asked. Carolyn immediately pulled out of his embrace and stared blankly at him.

"We may be going through some shit at the minute but at least we have each other" Carolyn sighed as she moved back into his arms. He looked down at her and a smile spread across his face as he kissed her hair. It was an amazing feeling to have Carolyn in his arms after so many years of yearning for her. Andy changed the song so hearts burst into fire was playing.

"This song is how I feel about you" Andy whispered in her hair and it made her laugh and smile.

"It's a shame that waking the demon comes on next" Carolyn joked. Andy laughed along with her and for her joke she received a small peck on the lips.

"I love you" He whispered into her lips and just as he was about to pull away she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him back down to her. She pressed her lips to his and they soon found the rhythm. He allowed his hand to rest lightly on her hip and the other was placed on her neck. It was impossible to decide who was leading the kiss as they were both battling for possession. It was rough yet sweet at the same time and neither could think of anything else they would rather be doing at that time. Her hand lay on his chest while the other one went into his hair which was a habit that she would never be able to stop. He could feel his control beginning to slip away so he snapped back into Andy and pulled away from her.

"I'm s-sorry" She stuttered as she was in complete shock. She had never realised that Andy would have to watch himself around her.

"Don't be" Andy said as he leaned forward and kissed her again. She could feel herself smiling involuntarily but she managed to push him away.

"Wait until I'm a vampire" She whispered in his ear.

"I wish you didn't have to do this" Andy sighed. Carolyn could tell that if there was anything else he could do then he wouldn't hesitate.

"I would do anything to be with you. I've hurt you enough so I don't want let you down" Carolyn said with a wide smile. She had felt awful for ever making him feel like crap. She could never apologise enough for the pain she made him go through when she was with Jake. He simply shook his head and laughed.

"Something about the fact that you're going to turn into a vampire is somewhat alluring" Andy whispered into her ear as he nipped it with his teeth. He was careful to do it ever so gently so it wouldn't cause her any damage.

"It's getting late" Carolyn sighed and within a second she was tucked into bed with Andy by her side with a huge smile on his face when he had finished.

"Goodnight" He sighed and he turned around so he was facing the wall.

"That was fast" Carolyn laughed. She let her hand rest lightly on his side and she closed her eyes and fell into unconsciousness.

**Updates may be slow for the next week as I am revising for exams. Stupid exams!**


	13. Chapter 13

Carolyn

**Hope you enjoy it!**

Chapter Thirteen

Carolyn's eyes fluttered open and the first thing she saw was her wall. She gave it a confused look and took a look around her room but Andy wasn't there. She didn't know where he could have gone but then she realised that he had a life too. Within a few moments the door opened a crack and Andy and Jake walked in with a sad look on their faces.

"I have a question" Carolyn instantly said and Jake and Andy sat on her bed and looked at her expectantly.

"What is it?" Jake asked and Carolyn got ready to launch into her question that had been confusing her for a couple of days.

"You turn someone into a vampire by drinking their blood but wouldn't you turn everyone you feed off into a vampire?" Carolyn asked.

"If vampires drink from a human then they drain them but we get our blood from blood banks and that's why the vampire who feed off humans hate us" Jake explained. He had cleared everything up for Carolyn and for that Carolyn was grateful.

"Can we do it today?" Carolyn asked. She noticed Andy flinch at the thought of Carolyn turning into a vampire.

"That's what we came up to tell you" Andy sighed. Carolyn took a large gulp and stood up with a smile on her face.

"I'm going to get ready first" She sighed and left into the bathroom. She took a deep breath and sighed. She wanted to do this for Andy so she couldn't see the point in worrying about it. She picked up some clothes on the floor and pulled them on. She couldn't stall for time since the two vampires outside would know what she was doing. She unlocked the bathroom door and stepped outside and smiled warmly.

"Just sit there and be calm" Jake explained. She sat down on the seat he was pointing to and took a deep breath. _This is just like getting your ears pierced for the first time_ she thought to herself. Jake took a seat next to her and moved her hair out of the way of her neck and looked closely.

"How dangerous is this?" She asked. Jake pulled away and looked into her eyes.

"It is very dangerous but I won't let anything happen to you" Jake sighed. Carolyn nodded and Jake went back to staring at her neck. She felt a hand grasp hers and she held on tightly to the familiar hand that belonged to Andy.

"Are you ready?" Andy asked and Carolyn nodded slowly. She felt Jake move away and then come back and soon pain was all she could feel. It was like someone was driving a knife through her and twisting it. She couldn't feel her own body except for the pain that was coursing through it. She needed it to end but she couldn't pull away since the bite felt like it paralysed her. She could hear a crack somewhere and then the fangs were out of her. When she looked up she could see a girl standing in the doorway. Carolyn could no longer tell since her body had been messed with so much. Soon the face was over her own but all she could make out was a smile before she shut her eyes again and became unconscious.

"What happened?" Andy shouted. Jake was shaking her roughly and Aurora was checking the bites on her neck.

"You didn't drink her blood for long enough" Aurora explained and that was when Andy lost it.

"Jake, I'm going to kill you" Andy shouted. Aurora stood in the middle of them and held her hands up.

"Carolyn's going to die unless she gets vampire blood now" Aurora shouted. Andy finally managed to take a step away from Jake. He bit into his arm and ripped away some of the flesh but just before he put his arm to Carolyn's lips Aurora stopped him.

"What are you doing?" Andy asked. Aurora pulled his hand away and pulled Jake closer to Carolyn.

"She needs to drink the blood from the vampire that bit her" Aurora explained and although it was difficult Andy managed to move away from Carolyn. Jake took a bite from his arm just like Andy did and he lowered it down to Carolyn's lips. As soon as it made contact and the first drop of blood entered her mouth Carolyn's eyes fluttered open. She grabbed his arm and pushed it closer to her mouth.

"Just drink" Jake soothed while Andy stroked her hair down. Carolyn drank for about two minutes until she pulled away from him.

"Am I vampire?" Carolyn asked and Aurora nodded slowly. Andy let out the breath that he had been holding while Carolyn was drinking from Jake. He helped her sit up and wrapped his arms around her.

"How are you feeling?" Andy asked. Carolyn looked up at him and smiled. Her teeth looked sharper that they were before Jake had bit and she looked paler but it wasn't sick pale. It was the beautiful pale.

"I'm stronger now. It's so much better" Carolyn laughed. Andy grinned and let his lips rest on hers. She kissed back and Andy could tell that her lips tasted different. She tasted sweeter and more exotic than before and Andy could tell that she was happy that she had been turned into a vampire.

"Do you feel dizzy at all?" Aurora asked Carolyn. Carolyn shook her head firmly and stood off the bed with a smile still playing at her lips. She walked over to the window and looked out at the hill. She gasped out loud and Andy, Aurora and Jake were instantly by her side.

"What's wrong?" Jake asked. Carolyn turned around to look at Jake and shook her head firmly.

"I can see every leaf on the trees and every pebble on that dirt path" Carolyn explained and she let out a bubble of laughter. Jake smiled back at her and thought about how good she must feel. That was one of the things that had amazed him when he had first been changed. He had been looking around for ages.

"Are you hungry?" Andy asked Carolyn and instantly put a damper on the situation. She looked up at him and shook her head. Jake's blood had satisfied her and she didn't feel as though she needed any more blood in her system.

"I'm perfectly fine" Carolyn sighed and allowed Andy to kiss her again. She wrapped her arms around his neck and sighed into his lips.

"We have all of eternity" Andy whispered into her ear yet somehow it sounded more like he had screamed it at her. All five of her senses had improved and that means that her hearing was better than it had ever been. Andy noticed this and he nodded knowingly. He had been through this exact same thing and he knew how weird it was in the first few moments of being a vampire.

"Will I get used to this?" Carolyn asked. Aurora took her hand and forced Carolyn to look her in the eyes.

"It will take time for all of this to seem normal but I can guarantee you that you will get used to this" Aurora explained and it reassured Carolyn. There was going to be some confusing times for a few weeks but it was a small price to pay for getting to be with Andy for all of eternity. She took Andy's hand and led him out of the bedroom. She could hear Aurora's and Jake's footsteps behind her except this time they sounded like people were hammering the floors. They all walked down the stairs and Carolyn went straight for the door and Andy knew exactly why. It was obvious that she was going to want to try out her new powers and Andy was fully prepared to allow her.

"Let's run" Andy said and he dropped her hand and took a running stance. Carolyn copied him and when he nodded at her they both took off. She wasn't putting any effort into it but she was running quicker than she ever had in her whole life. She could feel the wind beating off her face and it was causing her eyes to water but she was past caring now. With her improved eye sight she could see Andy clearly even though even though he was running at unfathomable speed. She headed straight to the small forest for some privacy and soon they were standing at a tree and Carolyn was looking around with wide eyes.

"You forgot to mention that being a vampire was amazing" Carolyn laughed and she received a friendly yet loving smile from him.

"The novelty will wear off it one day" Andy sighed but Carolyn shook her head defiantly. She would never feel as though this wasn't amazing. It felt so great to be able to see every detail for miles and to be able to hear a sound a mile away. Who wouldn't love that? The only thing that she was nervous about was drinking someone's blood but she knew that there was blood from the blood bank.

"Tell me more about the vampires that hate you, Jake and Aurora" Carolyn said and she could tell that Andy was getting ready to launch into an explanation.

"They hate us because they think that vampires should drain a human and they feel it's an abomination to get blood from a blood bank. Fights have broken out before between our kind and them and people have died but we can't do anything to stop them" Andy explained and Carolyn nodded in understanding. It was a choice on whether or not you want to drink from a human and a lot of vampires chose not to and some people just can't handle it. Carolyn didn't want to think about death at the moment and she had a feeling that Andy didn't really want to either so she took his hand in hers and smiled widely. Andy took a moment to forget about what he had just said and then he was smiling back. Carolyn turned back around and looked at one of those trees.

"Can we climb those like in Twilight?" She asked and Andy nodded with a slight grin playing at his lips.

"I didn't know that you were a fan of Twilight" Andy laughed and Carolyn rolled her eyes and playfully hit his chest.

"I'm not I just think that climbing trees is fun" Carolyn explained with a slight pout at the end. She turned away again and let her hands rest on the branches and she pulled herself up one. She continued doing so until she reached the top of the tree and Andy was standing behind her with his chin resting in the crook of her neck.

Back at the house Jake and Aurora were sitting in the living room in silence. They wanted to talk to each other about anything but neither could think of a good conversation topic so they settled for the silence. Jake moved away from Aurora and looked out the window. A laugh escaped him which caused Aurora to grow curious. She stood behind him and what she saw made her smile. She could see Andy and Carolyn on the top of a tree and they were locked in an embrace.

"It's sweet" Aurora sighed and Jake turned around to look closely into Aurora's eyes.

"Do you ever wish that you could have it?" Jake asked and Aurora was stunned. She had always wanted to get married one day and have children but when she got turned into a vampire she didn't feel as though she could ever fall in love again but she was beginning to find that possible once again.

"All the time" Aurora whispered. She looked up at Jake and found what she had been wanting all those years. He cupped her face with his hands and leaned down to her lips and they made contact. Passion burst throughout them and they completely lost themselves in one kiss. Aurora was the first to pull away and she instantly looked down.

"Are you ok?" Jake asked. Aurora almost smiled at hearing the concern in his voice over her.

"Is this going to be awkward?" She asked.

"Definitely not" Jake sighed as he brought his lips back down to hers.

**I needed Jake to have someone! Please review and I hope you enjoy this chapter. Updates may still be slow.**


	14. Chapter 14

Carolyn

**Exams are done tomorrow so updates are back to normal! Hope you like it!**

Chapter Fourteen

Carolyn had been trying to sleep all night but her mind was on other things and it was impossible to even relax. She knew that vampires didn't need to sleep so she wasn't in the mood to waste her time sleeping. The only thing that kept her in bed was Andy's arm wrapped around her waist. He knew that she wouldn't be able to sleep but just being next to her was so enjoyable that he didn't want to move. When the sun set Carolyn began to move around in bed and Andy released his grip on her so she could stand up and as soon as she was out of bed Andy was out too.

"How was your night?" Andy asked Carolyn and it caused her to grin. She leaned in closer to him and wrapped her arms around his waist.

"It was my morning" She corrected with a cheeky grin. Andy rolled his eyes in a playful way but still leaned down to peck her lips with his own. She was tempted to pull him even closer but she didn't want to seem desperate so she just left it. She turned away from him and began to look through her wardrobe for clothes that she could wear. She finally settled on a plain white tee shirt and black skinny jeans. When she had finished getting dressed she ran a brush through her hair quickly. Just as she was about to leave Andy grabbed her wrist and pulled her back. She gave him a questioning look and he picked up the eye liner pencil that lay on her old wooden dresser.

"Close your eyes" He ordered. To a strangers eyes he could have seemed quite abrupt but Carolyn was used to him and she liked his get-to-the-point attitude. She obeyed him and he began to make the fine line that she normally done. It was a little more outrageous that she normally goes for but she loved it all the same.

"Thank you" Carolyn sighed as she looked at herself in the mirror. When she saw Andy by her side a grin spread on her face. Andy leaned down and kissed her neck lightly and then looked back up with a warm smile on his face.

"You always look lovely with eye liner" Andy mumbled into her neck. His breath caused her to shiver but it was in the good way. He took her hand and they left her bedroom. As soon as the door was closed they were in the spooky looking hallway. It always shocked you when you stood on the hallway since you had just been in a normal teenager's room that was attacked with posters and CD's lying over the desk. They walked down the creaky staircase that normally always made Carolyn feel uneasy but today she was comforted by it. When they reached the corridor downstairs they could see the living room and sitting on the sofa in that room was Aurora and Jake. Carolyn had to fight the urge not to slap herself in the face with shock as what she saw made her almost gasp. Aurora and Jake were sitting on the sofa and Jake had his arm around her while she kissed him.

"I know you're there" Jake said and it almost made Carolyn scream. He had shown no signs of knowing that she was intruding on a private moment.

"I'm sorry" Carolyn said and just as she was about to turn away and leave the room so Jake and Aurora could get back to whatever they wanted to do Aurora spoke up.

"It's ok you can stay" Aurora said and Andy and Carolyn turned back to the direction of the living room and walked in. Just as Carolyn was about to sit on the couch she stumbled slightly but luckily Andy was there to catch her before she could hit the ground.

"Are you ok?" Andy asked. Carolyn attempted a nod but she had been so shaken up by it that she couldn't even manage that.

"You need to feed" Jake said as though it was everyday conversation. Carolyn almost had to choke back a whine at the thought of drinking a human's blood. Andy could sense this so he sent her a silent message with his eyes and the message was basically him begging her to do it. She nodded slightly and Andy guided her towards the kitchen. He had to hold onto her tightly to stop her from walking into the table. He opened the fridge door to reveal mostly human food but at the bottom shelf there was bottles of blood. Andy picked one up for her and handed it to her. She looked at him uneasily but he smiled his reassurance. She pulled the top off and looked at it for a few seconds before pressing it to her lips and taking a few sips from it. She took a few seconds to decide if she liked it but soon she had downed the bottle and was rinsing it out.

"Was that so bad?" Andy asked with a cheeky grin on his face. Now that Carolyn was feeling better she was able to wrap her arms around his neck and press her own lips to hers. Andy placed his hands on the small of her back and kissed back a little bit more forceful than she was so he was towering over her. She let one leg rise off the ground she it was like they were dancing and he had just done the dip.

"I can hear you" Jake sang from the living room but that didn't stop them from kissing. A little think like Jake Pitts wasn't anything compared to the love that they were experiencing at the moment.

They finally broke off from each other and took deep breaths that they didn't even need considering the fact that they are vampires.

"What do you want to do today?" Carolyn asked. Andy looked up to the ceiling as he tried to decide of something good to do.

"Why don't we go out?" Andy asked. Carolyn looked uneasy and finally decided to tell Andy something that had been bugging her.

"Are you sure I won't want to drink somebody's blood?" Carolyn asked. Andy ran his hand through her hair and smiled lightly at her.

"All vampires have the need to feed but it's easy to control. You just have to think about not harming the person" Andy explained. Carolyn nodded but she still felt a little worried. Andy took her hand again and tried his best to calm her down.

"What about those other vampires who drain humans?" Carolyn asked. Andy sighed slightly and got ready to launch into another explanation but then realised that he could explain using three simple words.

"They. Are. Evil." Andy said. He paused after each word to get the message across and Carolyn giggled slightly.

"I'll try it" Carolyn sighed and a smile broke out on Andy's face. He began to lead her out of the house. When they reached the living room Jake and Aurora were no longer kissing and they sent a little wave to them before they left.

"I'll protect you anyway so you'll have nothing to worry about" Andy sighed as he could tell that Carolyn was still a little worried about everything. When he said that he would protect she instantly felt like someone had took a huge weight off her shoulders and she could walk with a little spring in her step again. They continued to walk slowly down the small hill and it gradually turned into the dirt path. They took a left before they hit the woods so they would be going towards the town. The road started to get more even and that was when they saw the people. Carolyn was scared of it at first but even when they were getting into the crowds Carolyn was not tempted to drink any blood.

Andy took her hand and led her to one of the pubs and they sat down with their drinks. There wasn't very many people there so it felt quite homely. There was paintings on the walls and a pool table in the centre. Carolyn always used to play pool with her dad whenever she had the chance and Andy could tell that she was eyeing up the pool table. He sighed but walked over to it anyway and Carolyn was hot on his trails.

"Who's breaking?" She asked. Andy already knew that she wanted to he pointed at her. She placed all the balls in the triangle and got ready to break. She pulled the cue back then forward and back again but on the return she smacked the white ball and it went barrelling into the triangle of balls. She potted two stripes and the game carried on from there.

When the game ended Carolyn had won but it was a close shave. Andy and Carolyn returned to their seats and finished off the remainders of their drinks. Carolyn had a burning question in the back of her mind so she decided to just spit it out.

"How do vampires sleep?" She asked. Andy knew that questions was going to come up sooner or later.

"Just imagine absolute darkness and you'll get there" Andy explained. It sounded quite gothic to imagine darkness but it made sense all the same. She finished off the last of her drink and waited for Andy. He saw that she was waiting and swigged the rest.

"You don't have to hurry on my account" Carolyn laughed but Andy just shrugged. He stood up and Carolyn followed. As soon as she was in line with him he let his arm drape over her shoulders and they walked back to the secluded area. As soon as the road turned into the dirt path it began to feel like home to her again.

"So how's being a vampire so far?" Andy asked so he could break the silence. Carolyn couldn't really come up with the words to describe what it was like so she just decided to go for it and hope that what comes out can even remotely match up to how she feels.

"It's amazing! Do I have like super strength now?" Carolyn asked. Andy chuckled lightly and then stopped and turned Carolyn to face him.

"Hit me" Andy ordered and it made Carolyn laugh loudly. She shook her head and sighed. Andy looked confused which made Carolyn realise that he was being serious.

"I'm not hitting you" Carolyn shouted as thought Andy was a mad man. Andy rolled his eyes and took Carolyn over to one of the trees.

"Hit that then" Andy said. Carolyn sighed again and closed her eyes. She raised her hand and then swiped the tree with it. When she opened her eyes she could see how she had made a dent in the tree and it made her happy. She grinned at Andy and began to walk back up to the house. When it was in sight she walked a little bit quicker and then she was back into her home. Aurora and Jake were sitting at the kitchen table and were playing with a deck of cards which was something that Carolyn had always associated with the power going out. They were laughing quite a bit and Carolyn couldn't help but notice that every few minutes they were stealing kisses from each other.

"Hi" Carolyn greeted and Aurora met her eyes and smiled warmly. Carolyn was beginning to really like Aurora since she was always cheerful and never seemed to get mad which was something that Carolyn had always wanted to be able to do.

"Why don't you come join us?" Aurora asked and Carolyn nodded quickly and took the seat opposite Jake. Andy joined and sat next to Carolyn.

"What game are you playing?" Andy asked. Aurora blushed lightly as she realised how pathetic that game probably sounded to everyone else.

"We're playing 21" She answered and Carolyn giggled quietly. Aurora gave her a questioning look and Carolyn felt that it was only right to explain.

"I love that game" She explained and Aurora and Jake chuckled softly whereas Andy just pecked her cheek ever so lightly. Aurora dealt the cards and they all took a look. Carolyn had the 10 of hearts and 9 of clubs. She decided to take her chances and took another card from the pack. It was the 2 of spades.

"This isn't fair" She heard Andy mumble.

"21!" She cheered as she slapped her cards down on the table and grinned. The others just laughed and dealt the cards again.

"I'm bust" Andy sighed and Carolyn nodded at him It was now down to the cute couple. They each took two more cards and Jake groaned loudly.

"I'm bust too" He explained Aurora took one more card and cheered. She slapped her cards down on the table like Carolyn had to reveal that she had 21.

"I'm just too good for you" Aurora laughed. Jake turned to look at her and smiled.

"You deserve it" He mumbled before pressing his lips to her own. Carolyn found herself grinning at how cute they were.

They played the game for another ten minutes before they began to get bored. Carolyn looked out the window and could see the sun beginning to come up. She stood up and shut the curtains at the kitchen window that instantly blocked out all sunlight getting into the house.

"We should get to bed" She said and everyone nodded and went upstairs. Andy and Carolyn lay in bed and held onto each other tightly. Carolyn was hoping to get to sleep tonight so she shut her eyes and imagined complete darkness. It seemed to take forever but she finally started feeling a little bit lighter and soon she was beginning to drift off. She could feel Andy's lips on her neck and he was kissing it gently. She could feel the grin forming on her face but then the darkness took over completely and she fell asleep. It was her first sleep ever as a vampire.

**Hope you enjoy it and please review. I would like to say again that updates are completely back to normal!**


	15. Chapter 15

Carolyn

**Hope you like it and please review!**

Chapter Fifteen

Carolyn could be seen stirring in her sleep and at approximately nine at night her eyes opened and she was staring into Andy's eyes. She felt more refreshed now that she had slept and she felt as though she was still in touch with her humanity if she was able to do what normal humans do. Andy's eyes opened as Carolyn was watching him and as soon as he saw her facing a smile was instantly playing on his lips. Carolyn allowed herself to sit up and look around the room. Her new eye sight was never going to get old to her. Andy sat up with her but pulled the covers even closer to him which restricted Carolyn. She sighed and managed to shuffle out of the bed and over to the shower. As soon as she was in she closed the door and locked it as she let out a deep breath. Her senses were overwhelming her at the minute and she was beginning to want them to be dull again. She mentally shook herself and walked over to the full length mirror. Her reflection never ceased to amaze her. Just turning into a vampire had made her look flawless. She shook her head slightly and looked around for some clothes. She settled on a black tee and some skinny jeans and then she was allowing the door to crack open slightly so she could return to her bedroom where Andy was waiting. She flashed him a huge smile and opened the door to the hallway.

"Do you want to do anything today?" Andy asked. Carolyn turned back to face him and bit her lip as she thought about what they could do.

"We'll ask Jake and Aurora if they want to do anything" Carolyn sighed and Andy nodded happily. They walked down the creaky stairs and into the kitchen where they looked for Jake and Aurora. They could not be found in the kitchen but the back door was open so they went out into the garden where they were sitting on sun loungers that were now only used when it was night. If anyone in this house tried to sunbathe then they would be dead within the first minute. They were sitting around the pool having a pleasant conversation. When they heard their footsteps behind them they both turned and flashed them bright smiles. Andy and Carolyn took a seat next to them and smiled back.

"Do you want to do anything today?" Andy asked. Jake and Aurora looked at each other and they looked as though they were having a conversation with their eyes and it made Carolyn want to 'aww' at them but she managed to refrain. Finally they turned back to Andy and nodded.

"Where are we going?" Jake asked and now it was Andy's turn to have a conversation with Carolyn using his eyes. Carolyn's eyes went wide and Andy instantly knew that she had an idea.

"Why don't we go to that park?" She asked. Andy knew the park that she was talking about. It was the park that he had always gone to with Carolyn. It was the park where Andy and Carolyn would sit and write little stories and songs. Jake also knew what park she meant since that was the park that they had kissed for the second time. The first time they had kissed had been stir of the moment but the second kiss was the one that Jake had been planning. Jake immediately stopped thinking about Carolyn since he knew it would just get him angry and focused on how happy he was with Aurora. The feel of her hand on his sent chills through his body and he instantly held on to it as though he was afraid to let her go. He had only known her for short amount of time but he knew that he was falling in love with her and he knew that he hadn't felt that with Carolyn. He loved her but he had now realised that he loves her like a sister. He would always look out for her but that's as far as it's going to go. He likes Andy and Carolyn together as well and one day he knows that they will have little vampire babies. It was something that he had always wanted and now he was beginning to think that he could have that with Aurora.

"I'm going to get changed" Aurora sighed as she was wearing denim shorts and a tee shirt and it was beginning to get cold. Jake followed her into the house and left Andy and Carolyn inside the house where they sat and talked.

Jake and Aurora went upstairs and Aurora went to go get changed in the bathroom. When she came back out she was wearing black skinny pants a red tee shirt and a leather jacket that was zipped up. She was also wearing black leather boots that had her pants tucked into them. She went from looking like a sweet girlfriend to a badass girlfriend. Jake gave her a confused look and Aurora instantly knew that she was going to have to explain her change of clothes.

"What are you doing?" Jake asked as she started raking around in the wardrobe.

"Do you watch the news?" She asked and Jake laughed loudly.

"I'm not interested in the stupid stories that humans find so shocking" Jake said with a hint of the laughter that had just burst from him still lingering.

"There have been murders around here that point to the originals" Aurora said. Originals were the name that the vampires that kill humans give themselves and now they are attacking around this area.

"Shit's going down" Jake laughed as he tried to make this light hearted.

"I'm not going out to have fun. I'm going to kill and I suggest that you guys stay here" Aurora sighed and Jake instantly looked hurt.

"I'm not a new vampire so I can protect myself and you" Jake defended. Aurora's look softened and she rested her hand on his shoulder.

"Andy and Carolyn are and they're going to need protection" She explained as she turned away and continued trying to look for what she needed.

"I'm going" A voice sounded and Aurora was about to turn around to tell Jake not to but it was Andy that had said it. Aurora sighed and then proceeded to laugh at how naive he was. Andy rolled his eyes at her laugh and continued to hold his ground. Carolyn appeared behind him and smiled warmly.

"Me too" She sighed and Aurora's eyes went wide. Aurora knew that Andy could probably stand up for himself but Carolyn was far too new at this.

"No you're not" Jake said and Aurora could have hugged him for it. Finally someone had grown some sense.

"You can't stop me" Carolyn said quietly and Aurora felt like hitting her. How could she not realise that they were telling her not to go because she would get killed.

"Try me" Aurora said quite menacingly but Carolyn did not flinch under her gaze. Instead she grabbed Aurora's collar and pinned her to the wall and let one of her tears fall.

"Let me help you" Carolyn pleaded. Aurora had to admit that Carolyn was packing a lot of heat for a girl with such a little body. Aurora looked away but managed to nod lightly and then Carolyn was off her. Aurora turned back to the wardrobe and finally got what she was looking for. She pulled out a few daggers and handed them to the three and then pulled out what looked like the sharpest sword in the world.

"How come you get a sword and we get little daggers?" Andy asked and he looked at the dagger in his hand with disgust. Aurora rolled her eyes and laughed lightly.

"I have one sword and I can actually use it" Aurora laughed. Jake took her hand and sent her a reassuring glance.

"Can we have a private moment?" Jake asked and Carolyn and Andy nodded kindly and left the room. Jake waited until he heard the footsteps get a little quieter until he done anything. He walked over to Aurora and let his arms fold around her as he hugged her tightly. She let her hands rest on the small of his back and her head on his shoulder.

"If you can't fight them then just run" Aurora cried. Jake held onto her tighter and he let a tear slide down his cheek. He forced her to look at him and he pressed his lips to hers. She immediately let her hands cup the side of his face. Their tears mixed as they kissed and their hands conjoined. Aurora finally pulled away and wiped her eyes and she tried her best to smile but it was a failed attempt. Jake took her hand and tried to smile comfortingly at her.

"Let's go kill some originals" Jake laughed and Aurora joined him.

Meanwhile, Andy and Carolyn were sitting downstairs and an uncomfortable silence loomed over them. Finally Carolyn decided to speak up.

"What if we get hurt?" Carolyn asked. Andy knew how high the risk was and that was why he wanted to make the best of the time that they had now. He turned round quite suddenly and let his head rest on Carolyn's as he looked closely into her eyes.

"We need to make the most of what we have now" Andy sighed and Carolyn nodded. She closed her eyes tightly as she tried to stop any tears falling from her eyes and it seemed to work quite well.

"I love you" Carolyn muttered and Andy let his lips attack hers. She kissed back and let her hands rest on his chest while he supported all of her weight. He managed to pull away and laugh lightly.

"If we make it through this then we are so getting married" he joked but somewhere deep down he knew he was being serious. Carolyn laughed and kissed his cheek lightly.

"Of course I'll marry you if we make it through this" Carolyn laughed. Andy looked at her with a shocked look planted on his face and it soon turned into a happy look.

"I love you" He sighed and Carolyn smiled brightly. All her fear of death had been crushed and she was cheerful again.

"I love you too" She whispered and just then Aurora ad Jake came down the stairs. They both smiled and had weapons in their hands.

"Are you ready?" Aurora asked as though there was a chance to back out but Carolyn knew that if there was a chance then she still wouldn't back out. She nodded and smiled warmly before standing up with her own dagger in her hand. Aurora took three steps forward and dragged her sword on the floor. It carved a line in the wooden floor and Carolyn's mouth hung open.

"I payed for that" She said pointing at the line and Aurora and Andy laughed. Jake stayed silent and Carolyn could tell that he was upset and she knew exactly why. He was scared for Aurora.

"Sorry about that" Aurora laughed. Carolyn rolled her eyes but smiled to show that she wasn't being serious and followed her.

"This is the last time I'm going to have a fight if you're going to damage my floors" Carolyn joked. Andy was standing behind her and kissed her neck gently which made Carolyn giggle. Aurora turned round with a smile on her face.

"This is not the time to be kissing each other" Aurora joked. Jake suddenly stopped moving behind them and they all turned round to see what was wrong.

"Please stop acting like this is all just a huge joke. We need to be on our guard at all times" Jake scolded and they all blushed as they instantly felt guilty for doing so. They all nodded and Jake attempted to smile so they didn't feel too bad. They closed the door behind them and made their way to the park where the originals would be waiting for them.

**A cliff-hanger! Please review!**


	16. Chapter 16

Carolyn

**Hope you enjoy it and I'm sorry for not updating in a while but I'm hoping it's all back to normal. Please review!**

Chapter Sixteen

As they walked down the hill the leaves crunched beneath their feet but other than that it was completely silent. Carolyn was holding Andy's hand and Jake had his arm around Aurora. It didn't look like much of a fighting pose but everyone was ready to protect the humans. As they neared to the woods where the park lay buried in it they got slightly more nervous. They walked into the woods and took a few steps in and the park was in sight. They could already hear the noises of the originals munching in something and it's pretty obvious what they were munching on. As they neared the park they separated from each other and soon Aurora was opening the gate as quietly as she could. As soon as her hand touched the gate the originals head shot up and they smirked. They practically threw the dead body to the floor as they found something new to play with.

"I thought you would be here" The one with bleached blond hair said. Aurora had to try and hide her disgust as she thought about an original even talking to her.

"You have to leave" Aurora shouted. Carolyn understood how hard it must be for her and Carolyn now wanted to make her proud.

"Why should we?" The one with pink hair spoke up. Jake's hands were shaking as he glared hard at each original. Carolyn wanted to calm him down but she didn't have any idea how she could possibly do that in a fight.

"We were here first and people have started to notice your killings so you need to leave before they figure it out" Aurora explained. The originals thought about this for some time before they all grinned at the same time.

"Why don't we just fight for it?" The blond one asked. Aurora smiled sweetly as she pulled the sword out from behind her as it made a fine line in the mud.

"We're already ready" She said in a voice that matched her smile. The originals grinned again as they pulled out similar daggers to what Jake, Andy and Carolyn had. They grinned one more time before nodding as a sign to say that the fight had begun. Aurora took a quick breath before her sword clacked to the blonde's. It made a sound that could probably deafen anyone normal. Carolyn had been busy watching Aurora that she hadn't noticed one of the ones who hadn't spoken run at her. She was just in time to lift her dagger up and protect her face but her stomach got slashed once. She grunted in pain but she was determined not to be dramatic. She turned quickly and let her dagger slam into the man's arm. He shouted as the burning sensation made itself known. Carolyn grinned to herself in pride and pulled her dagger out, dripping with blood. She knelt down slightly and quickly wiped it on the grass she brought it back up and it slammed into the man's chest. It hit his heart and Carolyn twisted. He screamed in agony and dropped to the floor. He was dead and no longer posed a threat.

"Well done" Jake laughed. Carolyn felt her pride and went to go join Andy where he was almost wrestling with the one with pink hair. It didn't take long for his morale to be dropping and for them to be winning the fight. When Andy was almost on top of him he pulled out his dagger and put it on the man's throat as he swiped it across and slit his throat. It was a lie that vampire's could only die from a stake to the heart. A vampire could die like a normal human but it would just be more difficult. The man who had his throat slit coughed about four times before he went still. Jake grunted loudly and Andy went over to help him fight the original. Jake was on the floor and the original was cutting him and it was beginning to not look good for him. Carolyn froze and simply stood watching. She couldn't even help him. She heard a shout but was unable to move to protect herself. Aurora had finished off the one that she was fighting with and jumped in front of Carolyn but just as she brought her sword up to kill the woman who was trying to harm Carolyn a knife was plunged into her. Aurora managed to finish off the original before she slid to the floor herself. Carolyn could move now. She ran over to the last original who was fighting with Jake and Andy and quickly put an end to his life. When Jake looked up he saw Aurora on the ground and he instantly got up. He ran to her side and held her hand as she coughed.

"Jake" She spluttered. A tear fell from his eyes and it fell on her cheek. She tried her best to smile up at him but it was so weak. Blood stained her cheeks and her clothes. It got worse as it got closer to her wound.

"We can fix this" Jake said as though it was possible. He ripped off part of his shirt and tried to wrap it around so he could stop the bleeding. Aurora held up a hand to stop him and he obeyed. She let a tear fall from her own eyes as she wrapped her arm around Jake's waist and pulled him closer to her. Jake ignored her though and pulled her onto his lap. Her coughing was stopping now and she knew it was almost her time to go.

"I love you Jake" She admitted. Jake's cheeks were marked with tears as he shook his head firmly and held onto her tighter.

"I love you too" He cried. He made her face him as he pressed his lips down to hers. She kissed back for about ten seconds before she pulled away and coughed again.

"Look after Carolyn and Andy" She told him. Jake looked up and let his tears fall again. He looked back down at Aurora and smiled warmly at her.

"Of course I will" Jake sighed. He wanted her to be quiet so she could be relaxed in her dying moments but it didn't look like she was going to be.

"I need you to find my sister. She's a vampire too and she lives near the pub where we met. Her name's Virtue. Please tell her what happened and take care of her" Aurora asked. Jake nodded. He knew he would find her on Lordville Road because that's the only place near the pub with houses. He nodded again and kissed Aurora's head.

"I love you so much" He said before she went limp and her eyes closed. Jake let more tears out as he let go of her and she fell to the floor.

"We need to burn the bodies" Andy said. Jake turned round to look at him and nodded. He wasn't going to let Aurora be burnt. She would be buried and she would be remembered. Jake stood up and went to a body and pulled it over to the wooden bench. He pulled out his lighter and set the bench alight. There was a small flame but it grew. He placed one of the bodies on it and the fire grew even more and every time they added another body the fire got a little bit bigger. Andy had picked Aurora up and was about to place her on it but Jake stopped him.

"We're burying Aurora in the woods" He informed. Andy nodded and handed Jake the body. They walked out of the park and made their way a little deeper into the woods until they reached a small clearing. Andy and Carolyn bent down and dug with their fingernails. They went quickly and soon there was a hole big enough to fit them all in. Jake jumped down and lay Aurora in it. They covered her in the soil again and stood her sword in the mud at the top. It looked like a real human grave.

"I love you Aurora" Carolyn whispered. Carolyn hadn't known her for very long but Aurora treat her like a little sister and Carolyn liked that. She felt like Aurora was the family waiting for her after her mother and father died but now she didn't have a family again.

"I'll miss you" Andy said to the grave. He had a small tear ready to fall and soon it did but when they turned to look at Jake his cheeks were covered in tears.

"Can I have some time alone with her?" He asked. Carolyn and Andy nodded and they made their way out of the woods but stayed where they could see him. "I'll miss you so much. You have to know how much I love you and I promise that I will look after Andy, Carolyn and your sister"

Jake turned away from the grave and took a few steps so he could see Carolyn and Andy again. He smiled at them and walked over to the. He took Carolyn's hand and they began to walk back to the house. Andy wasn't jealous of Jake because he knew that Jake was just feeling lonely and needed someone to be close to him again. Andy placed his hand on the small of Carolyn's back and soon they were walking back up the hill and they reached the house that Aurora was never going to enter again.

"Did Aurora say something to you about a vampire sister?" Andy asked with a questioning look written all over his face.

"She has a sister here that she wants me to look after" Jake explained. Carolyn nodded knowingly and she smiled up at Jake.

"She can live here with us" Carolyn said. Jake smiled brightly and kissed her cheek in thanks. He was looking forward to meeting Aurora's sister and he was secretly hoping that maybe she could be his replacement Aurora.

"What's she called?" Andy asked. Jake thought back to the conversation he had with Aurora before she died and remembered her name.

"It's Virtue" He answered. Andy grinned and Jake was confused. Andy turned to look at him and realised that he was going to have to explain his grin.

"They both have really unique names" Andy explained. Jake rolled his eyes in a friendly way and then smiled.

When they reached the house Carolyn yanked the door open and they all stood inside. It seemed so empty without Aurora being here and Carolyn felt like screaming in anger. Jake looked lost without Aurora and it made Carolyn even more angry. She didn't understand why all this was happening to Jake since he hadn't done anything to deserve it.

"I'm going to bed" Jake sighed. Carolyn nodded and kissed his cheek lightly. He held onto her a bit tighter than he needed to and Carolyn realised that he was scared to be alone again.

"Goodnight Jake" She sighed and Jake finally let go of her and pulled away. He attempted a smile before thundering up the stairs. The door shut quite loudly and then there was no sound at all. Carolyn moved over to where Andy stood and kissed him lightly.

"Promise me you won't ever leave me" Andy begged. Carolyn pulled away from him but still let her hands rest on his chest.

"I promise" She grinned before he pulled her back to his lips. She greeted them eagerly but she couldn't help but feel slightly guilty for enjoying something when Aurora had just died. Andy was feeling the same way so he pulled away from her and took her hand.

"Let's go to sleep" He said and Carolyn nodded eagerly. She wanted to close her eyes and escape reality forever but she knew it couldn't last for long. She walked up the stairs with Andy close to her and opened her bedroom door. Everything seemed to look a little different now that she knew that she would never see Aurora again. Carolyn didn't like the way things looked now. She lay on the bed and Andy slotted in next to her and wrapped his arm around her. She closed her eyes and let herself think of nothing at all. She felt into blackness and her mind was off Aurora.

**Hope you enjoy this chapter. Sorry for killing Aurora! Please review.**


	17. Chapter 17

Carolyn

**Hope you enjoy this chapter and don't forget to leave a review for me!**

Chapter Seventeen

Carolyn's sleep had been filled with images of Aurora and it was making her want to weep in her sleep. She was thankful when she woke up and her mind could focus on things that weren't Aurora's face. It was too difficult to try and forget Aurora though. Carolyn knew that she had never really stopped crying but she had never really begun. It was the tears that never really seemed to fall but you could feel them in your eyes. Carolyn let herself rise from the bed and as soon as she stood up Andy was standing next to her. He pulled her into a comforting hug and that was when her tears finally fell.

"I can't believe she's gone" Carolyn wept. She could feel Andy nodding and she knew that he was thinking the exact same as she was.

"We'll be ok though" Andy soothed but it sounded more like he was asking her. Andy had been shaken up from Aurora's death and he couldn't help but imagine how awful it must be for Jake. Just then the door cracked open and Jake walked in with tear stained cheeks.

"I heard you crying" Jake said to Carolyn and she nodded. Jake instantly covered her with a hug and looked like he was holding on for dear life.

"We'll all be ok" Carolyn mumbled and Jake nodded as he let more tears slip from his eyes. He pulled away from her and sent her a kind smile.

"I'm going to go and find Aurora's sister" Jake sighed. Carolyn nodded as Jake walked out. As soon as the door was shut Jake buried his head in his hands. He had only known Aurora for a few days but they had made a connection straight away. She had saved Carolyn's life twice and Jake was thankful. He shook his head and made his way out of the old house. He shut the door softly and made his way down the dirt path. When he started seeing drunks he knew it wouldn't be long until he met with Virtue. He began to walk up Lordville Road when he saw a woman who looked like Aurora. Jake stopped and looked at her. She flashed him a funny look but stopped as well.

"Can I help you?" She asked. She even had a voice that was almost exactly like Aurora's and Jake was pretty sure that the person standing in front of him was Aurora's sister.

"Is your name Virtue?" Jake asked. The girl looked taken a back and was obviously shocked by someone knowing her name.

"Yes it is" She answered. Jake began to play with his hands in a nervous way when he realised that he would have to give her the bad news.

"Your sister has been at my house for the past few days" Jake informed her. Virtue looked relieved when she realised that her sister hadn't went missing. It made Jake feel even worse than he already felt since he knew he would have to bring her mood down again.

"That's great" She said as she smiled and Jake could see her fangs.

"I know you're a vampire as well" Jake told her. She looked a little more shocked and then relieved when she realised that she wouldn't have to try and explain things using a lie.

"How do you know?" She asked in a bewildered tone.

"I'm a vampire too and I've been going out with Aurora" Jake informed her. Virtue nodded in a satisfied manner.

"What did you need to find me for?" She asked and Jake instantly started feeling a little bit sick. He didn't know how to word it so he decided to just come straight out with it.

"Aurora died yesterday" He blurted. Virtue didn't look as though she didn't believe him instead she looked as though she had been expecting this for a while.

"There was a treaty between the originals and us but she never listened and she was set on ending the original race" Virtue explained. Jake nodded as he let one of the tears fall from his own eyes.

"Aurora asked me to look after you so I've come to take you back to my own house" Jake said. Virtue didn't look like she minded since it was pretty obvious that this place was the shithole of the area. She nodded and started walking in the direction that Jake had just come.

"Do you live with anyone else?" Virtue asked. Jake looked down at her but carried on walking.

"I live with two other vampires called Carolyn and Andy. Carolyn owns the house and she's going out with Andy" Jake explained. He was giving the little history of their family before she arrived at the house so things wouldn't be overwhelming.

"Did you love Aurora?" She asked. Jake had been worrying about that little bit for the whole day. He knew the answer but he was afraid to admit it. He knew that it would be better for him if he admitted it so he just came right out and said it.

"I did love her" Jake answered. Virtue nodded knowingly and Jake could tell that she was pained about something.

"I've been in love before" She admitted. Jake looked at her shocked. She didn't look like she could be in love.

"You look to young to fall in love" Jake voiced. Virtue made a face of fake hurt and then grinned as she shook her head in an adamant way just like Aurora would do.

"I was turned when I was nineteen" She sighed. Jake was now the one to nod knowingly. He had fallen in love when he was eighteen and when he was twenty he got engaged but then he was turned.

"I'm sorry" Jake sighed as he planted his arm on her shoulder in a comforting way. Virtue looked up and grinned at him and that was when Jake realised that she was the easy going sister of the two. They reached the woods and Jake could see the sword which marked her grave.

"Is that where she's buried?" Virtue asked and all Jake could do was nod. She pulled away from his as she ran over to the sword. When she got there she dropped to her knees and stroked the ground. Her sister was gone and she had no family left.

"Are you ok?" Jake asked. She nodded and went straight back to looking at the ground.

"I love you Aurora" She sighed before standing up again and leaving the place where her sister was buried. Jake took her hand and the next time he looked at her she was crying softly. Jake stopped her and made her face him. He wrapped his arms round her and let her weep on his shoulder. After about five minutes she was done and they were walking up the little hill. Soon Jake pushed open the door and Virtue was taking her first steps into her new home. Jake could tell that she was overwhelmed by it but when Carolyn and Andy came in she managed to calm herself down so she could have a conversation with the two.

"Hello" Carolyn greeted. Virtue smiled at her and held her hand out which Carolyn shook in a welcoming way.

"Hi, I'm Virtue and you must be Carolyn" Virtue said and when she turned around to face Andy she spoke again. "And you're Andy"

"Nice to meet you" He sighed as he shook her hand like Carolyn did to Virtue. Virtue was smiling again and it seemed like she had forgotten to be sad about the death of her sister.

"I'm sorry to hear about your loss" Carolyn mumbled. Virtue smiled again to show Carolyn that she didn't need to be sad about it.

"I'm ok. Being a vampire makes you constantly apart of death so I'm used to the feeling now" She explained. Carolyn allowed her tears to fall and Virtue clung onto her to try and stop her from crying.

"I'm so sorry about everything" Carolyn wept. Virtue patted her hair down as it was sticking up in all directions.

"I'm guessing that you're a new vampire?" Virtue asked. Carolyn pulled away from her and smiled.

"Yeah I am" She laughed. Virtue sighed and patted Carolyn on the back.

"Is it ok for me to live here?" Virtue asked. Carolyn almost laughed again but managed to hold it in since she knew that Virtue wouldn't know that she welcome everyone into her home.

"Of course it's ok" Carolyn sighed as she started getting some bed sheets out of the cupboard under the stairs.

"I'll help you sort the bed out" Andy said. He was beginning to walk upstairs but Carolyn lingered a while so she could tell Virtue something.

"Make yourself comfortable" Carolyn said as she pointed towards the sofa and then disappeared up the stairs with Andy. They went to the bedroom opposite Jake's and made the bed for her. Carolyn went to her own room and came back with some posters. She always had to decorate every room with posters. She pinned up some Avenged Sevenfold posters up and some Bullet for my Valentine posters. When they were done the room looked a lot like Carolyn's did. She looked around and was obviously satisfied with what she's done. She decided to return downstairs and ask Virtue to take a look in case she wanted to change any part of it. She went downstairs to see Virtue sitting on the sofa staring at the blank television screen. When she heard Carolyn's footsteps her head snapped around and she smiled.

"That was quick" She laughed. Carolyn couldn't help but smile when she thought about her handiwork.

"Do you want to see it?" Carolyn asked. Virtue practically jumped from the sofa and was jogging up the stairs with Carolyn hot on her trail. When they reached to room Virtue stopped moving quickly as she stared at the walls. Carolyn was beginning to get worried and her mind was filled with negative thoughts. She was scared in case Virtue didn't like it but when Virtue turned around and grinned Carolyn began to relax a little. Virtue almost attacked Carolyn in a hug as she smiled brightly again. For finding out your sister had just died Virtue was taking it very well.

"I love it" She laughed. Carolyn hugged back and then pulled away as she took a moment to admire what she had done with the room.

"I'm glad you like it" Carolyn finally sighed. Virtue took a step in as she giggled at the background for her computer. It was an image of Max Green and it was pretty obvious that she had a little bit of a crush on him.

"I'm going to have a lie down so I can think everything through" Virtue sighed. Carolyn nodded knowingly since she was feeling tired as well. She watched as Virtue slid into her new bed and then she left and shut the door. When Carolyn turned around Andy was standing behind her. He took her hand and led her to their room. When they got in he shut the door and let his lips attack hers. When he pulled away he was breathing hard.

"I've been waiting to do that to you all day" Andy sighed as Carolyn giggled. She pressed her lips back to his and wrapped her arms around his waist. He backed her towards the wall and took over. She didn't mind though, she was just so glad that she was this close with Andy.

"Let's go to bed" Carolyn said in a teasing way as she walked away from him and lay down. He rolled his eyes in a friendly way and slid in next to her. He pulled her closer and let her head rest on his chest. She wanted to kiss him one last time but she couldn't be bothered to reach all the way up to his lips so she just kissed his chest.

"I love you" He mumbled but Carolyn didn't hear since she had fallen asleep as soon as she kissed his chest.

**Hope you enjoy it and don't forget to leave a review!**


	18. Chapter 18

Carolyn

**I deeply apologise for the screw up where I put chapter sixteen as chapter nine but it's all sorted now. Please review and I hope you enjoy!**

Chapter Eighteen

Virtue hadn't had any sleep at all that night but it was a given. She had just found out that her sister had been killed but she couldn't cry about it like a normal person. She felt as though she needed one of those heart-wrenching sobs to get over it but all she could manage was a few tears that wouldn't stop. She lay in bed and let a tear drop to her pillow. She had never said goodbye to Aurora and now she could never say goodbye. She wanted her sister back but that was never going to happen. When it reached nine pm Virtue decided to get up. She was scared of new people and didn't know how to act around them but she knew that she didn't want to get close to them. Virtue stood up and pulled a hoodie on and ran the brush through her hair. When she was ready she looked in the mirror and took a deep breath in an effort to calm down. As she ripped the door open she saw Jake leaving his room. He turned to smile warmly at her but she looked away too quick and barged past him. He gave her back a funny look but shrugged it off just as Carolyn's door opened and Andy emerged.

"Are you ok?" Andy asked Jake. Jake nodded sadly as his mind settled on Aurora again. How would he ever carry on without her? He needed her back so bad but he had an idea for how to get over it. He would be there for Aurora's sister since that's what Aurora wanted. When Jake next looked up he found that Andy had left and Jake hadn't even noticed because he was too wrapped up in thinking about Aurora. Jake thundered down the stairs in search of Virtue. When Jake rounded the corner that led to the kitchen he saw something that he never thought he would see again. It was Aurora! Although Jake could only see the back of her he could tell. She turned around slowly and Jake's hopes were shattered into a million pieces. It was only Virtue.

"Can I help you?" She asked with a hint of annoyance showing in her voice. Jake instantly looked away as he realised how much the two sisters looked alike.

"I just wanted to tell you that I want to help you" Jake said as he finally plucked up enough courage to look her in the eyes. She looked back at him as though he was going mad and then glared hard at him.

"I'm fine on my own" She growled and Jake looked taken aback. They had conversed in a pleasant way yesterday but now she was having mood swings. Jake took his chances and took two steps forward but Virtue didn't take any steps backwards so they just got closer. Jake searched her eyes for a sign to show him that she wasn't actually angry with him but he saw none.

"I'm doing this for Aurora" Jake spat when he realised the hatred he was beginning to feel for Virtue. He was trying to help her but she was throwing it back in his face. Did she not know that he was doing this in memory of Aurora?

"I couldn't care less why you're doing it but you need to know that I can look after myself" Virtue sighed as she took a step closer to Jake so they were only a foot away from each other. Jake's look softened slightly when he saw a side of Virtue that seemed almost cheerful.

"You have to let me do this" Jake said as he took another step closer so their noses were almost touching. He saw Virtue close her eyes and take a deep breath as though something was paining her.

"Jake, you don't understand" Virtue said as she let her eyes open and meet his. Jake gave a confused look and decided to advance on it.

"What's wrong?" Jake asked as concern took over his confusion. Virtue looked up at him as though he was incredibly stupid. How could he not know?

"My sister just died" She growled but Jake wasn't bothered about her anger. She had a perfectly reasonable excuse to be angry. Jake let his hands rest on her shoulders lightly as she looked back up at him.

"She wouldn't want you to be angry" Jake said as a tear fell from Virtue's eyes.

"She can't know because she's dead" Virtue sobbed. Jake pulled her closer to him as she fell to the floor. He knelt down next to her and simply held her to try and get her to calm down. After about five minutes of Virtue crying she finally looked up again to see Jake smiling down at her.

"How are you feeling?" Jake said. His cool breath blew into her face and it made her shiver in a good way, just looking into his eyes made her forget to speak. Jake let his hand roam through her hair as he tried to soothe her.

"I'm sorry for being a bitch" She sighed as she realised she still had her head on Jake's chest when there was no reason for to have it there but she couldn't be bothered to move it. Jake shook his head softly at her.

"I'm sorry for being insensitive" Jake whispered into her ear. She shuddered and it just made Jake try and get closer to her. She attempted to squirm away from him but he didn't seem to notice.

"Can you please let me go?" She asked. Jake's hands were no longer around her and she scrambled away. Jake stood up and helped her stand as well. Virtue sent him a thank you smile before leaving the room as she tried to fathom out why she would shiver around him. As Virtue was leaving Carolyn passed her and stopped her.

"How are you feeling?" Carolyn asked. Virtue didn't want to shout at Carolyn so she decided to keep it short and sweet.

"I'm doing ok" She answered with a weak smile but Carolyn knew better. She raised her eyebrows and shook her head as she chuckled lightly.

"There's blood in the fridge and it might make you feel better" Carolyn sighed. Virtue let out a breath that she didn't realise she was holding and went straight back to the kitchen.

Carolyn walked back into the living room to see Andy sprawled out on the sofa. Just as she went past Andy's hands went around her waist and she was pulled onto his chest.

"You need to lighten up" Andy said when he saw how stressed she was getting. Carolyn shook her head furiously at the thought of it

"I'm keeping everything together" She sighed. She was determined to be the strong one at this time. Andy lightly kissed her forehead and rubbed her back in a comforting way while Carolyn buried her head in his chest.

"Leave Virtue to Jake" Andy whispered in her eat. Carolyn simply nodded and clung onto Andy harder. He kissed her head again but it just caused Carolyn to look up and kiss his lips. Andy sat up so he was level with Carolyn and kissed her back. Her lips moved in unison with Andy as she pulled his hair in a seductive manner. Andy leaned forward slightly so he was almost towering over Carolyn but she didn't care as long as Andy's lips stayed on hers. It was hard to imagine how best friends could want to be this way with each other.

"There's no privacy here" Carolyn mumbled into Andy's lips. Andy gave her a funny look.

"Well if you want me that much then I suppose we could upstairs" Andy laughed as Carolyn playfully hit his chest. It was the same with any guy but Andy made it sound sweet and romantic.

"I only mean for talking and maybe the occasional kiss" Carolyn whispered as she pecked his cheek which made Andy want to beg for more. He jumped up off the sofa and took Carolyn's hand as he ran up the stairs with Carolyn giggling all the way up. As soon as they were in and the door was shut Andy pressed his lips to hers.

"Do you know how much I wanted you when we were just friends?" Andy asked between kisses. Carolyn carried on kissing but she made sure that she replied.

"Please don't make me feel bad when I'm kissing you" She pleaded as Andy chuckled. He wrapped his arms around her and carried on the kiss.

"I just want you to know that it took every ounce of strength in my body not to kiss you when we were only friends" Andy whispered. Carolyn let her hands roam through his hair and then cup his face.

"Aurora told me that two vampires can have children" Carolyn sighed into his ear. Andy quit kissing her and pulled away with a shocked look on his face.

"Are you trying to say that you want to have kids with me?" Andy asked. Carolyn bit her lip to hold back a laugh.

"No I am not. I just think it's nice to know that you have a future with someone" Carolyn explained as Andy let out a long breath. He wrapped his arms around Carolyn again and let his lips make contact with her cheek. Carolyn turned slightly so she could kiss his lips again and Andy happily obliged.

"You're seriously awesome" Andy whispered and it caused Carolyn to blush uncontrollably. Andy caressed her cheek while he kissed her.

"I know I am" Carolyn sighed. As soon as Carolyn's mouth was open he took his chance and let his tongue battle with hers. She didn't complain in fact, she relished in it. As soon as they parted Carolyn took a deep breath.

"I love you" Andy sighed as Carolyn nodded since she couldn't summon up enough strength to talk yet. When she finally managed to make a sound she replied.

"I love you too" Carolyn mumbled as she lay down on her bed. She felt the bed dip as Andy slid onto it and let his arm drape over her stomach. She played with his hair slightly as she relaxed. Her mind was still on Aurora as she wished she was back here. Virtue was nice but it wasn't the same as talking to Aurora. Aurora understood Carolyn so well and she was the one to protect her but now Carolyn felt as though she needed to protect Virtue. Life was beginning to get too stressful to bear. Carolyn turned on her side so she was facing Andy's chest and closed her eyes. She wanted to block any of the sorrow out and the only way she knew how to do that was by sleeping. Andy seemed like he was ready to sleep so she wrapped an arm round him and took a deep breath as she prepared to relax.

"Are you going to sleep?" Andy asked. Carolyn opened her eyes again to stare at the man lying next to her.

"Yeah, goodnight" She mumbled. Andy tightened his arm around her as she pulled her head to rest on his chest. She snuggled in slightly and relaxed again. Now that she was with Andy, Aurora didn't show up. She felt safe with Andy and she was no longer scared of the dead. Carolyn sighed slightly as she felt Andy's hands play with her hair.

"Goodnight" Andy whispered and that was the last thing Carolyn heard before sleep snatched her away from Andy's kind words.

**Hope you enjoy this chapter and I would again like to say that I am sorry for the screw up with the chapter. Please review, you know the drill! **


	19. Chapter 19

Carolyn

**Sorry for not updating in a while but I was completing my other Andy Six story. You should definitely check it out if you have time! Please review and I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

Chapter Nineteen

Virtue could be seen stirring in her sleep. A frown marked her face as she tossed and turned and as she shot up out of bed, it became clear that she had had a nightmare. She looked around the room slowly as though she was looking for something, coming up blank she stood up and left the room. Once she got outside she felt slightly better and when she saw Jake her mood perked up considerably.

"Good morning" He sighed in a voice that sounded almost melodic. Virtue attempted a small smile but the dream had freaked her out. She didn't want to see Aurora's face anymore. Aurora was dead and it was over with. Why could she not let this go?

"Where do you keep the blood?" She asked Jake. She didn't want to seem like she was being too forward but she felt as though that might make her feel better.

"In the fridge downstairs" Jake informed. Virtue nodded her thanks and walked past him so she could get to what felt like a drug to her. When she got downstairs she headed straight for the kitchen and when she saw the fridge she hurried over to it and pulled the door open. What she saw made her mouth water. She grabbed one of the bottles and almost tore the top off it and drank it in an almost animalistic way. When she was done she dropped the empty bottle into the bin and sighed. She immediately felt like a weight has been taken of her shoulders.

Meanwhile, Andy and Carolyn were just beginning to wake up. They had had a difficult night because Carolyn was still distraught about Aurora's death. She couldn't believe that someone so nice could be killed by someone so horrible. Why did it have to happen to her? Carolyn and Andy were ready to go downstairs and face another day where they would have to act as though they were strong. Carolyn needed Aurora. If it wasn't for her then Carolyn would be dead. Aurora had been the one who had saved Carolyn when she turned into a vampire.

"I wish I was immune to emotion" She sighed. Andy knew exactly how she felt since he had wanted to be like that for so long now. Being a vampire took its toll on him every day. He wished that he could still be playing video games with Carolyn as though nothing mattered. Where did those days go? The answer to that, out the window with his humanity.

"We need to focus on the future" Andy soothed. He wanted to be able to take the pain away from her but he didn't know how. Carolyn looked up at him as though she was physically lost.

"I'm beginning to not want a future" She mumbled. Andy's hands cupped her face as he forced her to face him. She looked shocked by his sudden outburst but she didn't seem hurt on an emotional or physical level so Andy carried on.

"Aurora died so we could all have a future. She knew that the originals wouldn't stop until they'd killed us and that's why she fought till the end" Andy explained. He hadn't noticed that his own tears were streaked down his face and that had been the first time he had really cried about the death of Aurora. "And I wish it had been me" 

"Don't say that" Carolyn whispered as she let her hand caress Andy gently. She knew that she would be like a walking time bomb if Andy died. She'd be ok on the surface but one day she would snap and become deadly. "Aurora wouldn't have wanted it"

"I'll stop being depressing if you stop" He muttered. Carolyn looked back up at him and slowly brought him down to her as she let her lips meet his. She yearned for everything to be normal but how do you fix something like that? Carolyn had only known Aurora for a few days but those days had been the best in her life. Carolyn found herself missing her mother and father who had been cruelly taken from her and now Aurora was snatched away.

"I feel like I need revenge" Carolyn growled. She almost never got angry but now she seemed unstoppable. She got upset and done stupid things but she would never be too violent but now, venom dripped from each word and acid spat from her. She was dangerous at the moment and deadly. She stood up abruptly and glowered around the room as though she was looking for something to take her rage out on. She hated everything about life at the minute and she wanted to tear something apart. Andy noticed her change in moods and stood up and rested his hands on her shoulders in an attempt to keep her calm.

"This isn't you" Andy soothed. Carolyn looked back up into his eyes as though she was trying to find something to ground herself but, finding nothing; she proceeded to pace the room. Andy attempted to follow her movements but every time he caught up to her she changed direction abruptly.

"I don't know what's me anymore" Carolyn mumbled to herself. She felt as though she was going crazy but did crazy people really question their sanity? She didn't think so. She continued to pace and only stopped so she could kick her dresser which caused the mirror to fall off and smash into a million pieces on the floor.

"Stop doing this" Andy whispered. Why would he try and stop her when she was already on a path of destruction? He attempted to grab her wrist and pull her closer to him but she tore away from him and went to the other side of the room.

"Andy, I'm scared" Carolyn gasped. Andy hurried over to her and wrapped his arms around her in a hug. She hugged him back but she still had the deadly elements inside her. Andy bent down slightly so he was level with her and their lips met. Just like that, all the anger slipped away from Carolyn and she felt happy again. She felt warm and tingly all over instead off the coldness that has just gripped her heart. When Andy pulled away she felt a little angry but not as much as she just had. She had to learn to control herself around people. Aurora wouldn't want her to turn into a monster.

"We'll deal with this together" Andy sighed as he pressed his lips to her forehead. She sighed and nodded as she found herself calming down slightly from her outburst. She had felt as though she needed to tear something apart before she could relax. She didn't want to be violent but things were getting too much for her to bear.

"I am sick of death following me everywhere" Carolyn admitted. Why did she have to put up with all the bullshit that life throws at her? She hasn't done anything wrong but all she seems to get is bad news. Why did Aurora die for her? Carolyn was wishing that she could have been the one to die instead of Aurora.

"I know you are but we have to move on" Andy advised. Carolyn wanted to but she felt as though she wouldn't be able to move on if she blamed herself for Aurora's death.

"It's my fault she's dead" Carolyn whispered. Andy pulled away quickly and looked at Carolyn as though she was going crazy. Why was she saying these things?

"How do you figure that one out?" Andy asked as though it was utter nonsense of her to believe that it was her fault that Aurora died but he didn't know the things that Carolyn knew and when he did he would realise that it was Carolyn's fault.

"She died protecting me" Carolyn cried. Andy wrapped his arms around Carolyn again as he offered her support. He didn't want anyone blaming themselves but he was doing a shit job at keeping people from doing that.

"Aurora would have been glad that she saved your life" Andy sighed. The anger flashed straight back through Carolyn and she felt as though she needed revenge again and she would get it. She paced the room again and Andy realised exactly why she was doing it straight away.

"I need to avenge her" Carolyn mumbled to herself as though she was going crazy but this time she didn't even question her sanity. She knew she was spiralling downwards and she had no intention of getting back up.

"You don't need to do anything for her except be there for Virtue" Andy informed but Carolyn was too far gone now. She looked as though she was blind to the world and all she could see was rage and betrayal.

"I've got to leave now" Carolyn said before she left the room. Andy followed her, trying to get her to stop. When she reached the door Virtue came into the room and as soon as she saw Carolyn she realised what was happening. She hurried over to her and grabbed her hands to stop her from opening the door to leave for her deadly quest.

"We need to talk" Virtue said. As soon as Carolyn heard Virtue's voice she stopped trying to leave and obediently followed her to the living room with Andy in tow.

"How did you do that?" Andy asked. Virtue looked at him as though the answer was obvious but still answered it.

"There's a sisterly connection to me and Aurora and Carolyn can sense that. She believes that Aurora and I are very similar" Virtue explained. It made sense since they were sisters. They all sat down on the sofa as Carolyn fidgeted with the hem of her blouse. Virtue took one of Carolyn's hands and sighed gently.

"Aurora's gone and we have to do something about it" Carolyn said. She was still angry but she knew how to keep it under control now.

"We can't do anything about it. Aurora wouldn't want us to do anything either" Virtue said. Carolyn looked as though she didn't believe her but she wasn't about to argue with her. Carolyn stayed seated but her temper was rising considerably.

"Aurora needs us to kill every original" Carolyn growled. Virtue shook her head adamantly and closed her eyes. She could attempt to channel some happy thoughts through to Carolyn but that would only buy her time before Carolyn lost control again. She was angry and vampires don't suit anger at all.

"Aurora's dead and she hated anything about fighting. She only killed that night because she had to. She would hate it if you done it by choice" Virtue soothed. Carolyn's anger was completely washed away.

"I'm sorry" Carolyn cried as she flung her arms around Virtue. She hadn't meant any of that. It was like some entity took over her. She turned to face Andy and let her lips press against his. He welcomed her warmly as his hands roamed her hair. Andy stood up and took Carolyn's hand.

"You need some rest" Andy sighed. Carolyn didn't want to go to sleep because she felt as though she needed to explain herself to Virtue but somehow Virtue already knew what she was going to say.

"Goodnight, Carolyn" She said so Carolyn didn't have a choice. Carolyn smiled weakly and went over to Andy again and back up the stairs. Once they reached her bedroom Andy forced her to lie down and he followed her. He wrapped an arm around her waist and she seemed to calm down a lot.

"I don't know what came over me" Carolyn started but Andy hushed her. He didn't want to hear her apologies since there was nothing to apologise for.

"Just go to sleep" Andy soothed and that was exactly what Carolyn done. She fell into the darkness and left her anger behind.

**Hope you enjoy and please review!**


	20. Chapter 20

Carolyn

**Hope you enjoy the next chapter and please review!**

Chapter Twenty

When Carolyn woke up in the morning, all anger had been washed away. She felt as though she was beginning to accept Aurora's death. She didn't want to accept it but she knew she had to. She didn't want to think about how Aurora would never be seen again but she had no choice.

Carolyn slowly walked downstairs so she wouldn't wake Andy. She thought she was the only one awake but she soon found out that she was wrong when she saw Jake raiding the fridge.

"What do you need?" Carolyn asked. Jake turned around quickly and it was obvious that he had been so wrapped up in finding something that he hadn't even noticed Carolyn walk in.

"We're running out of blood" Jake informed. Carolyn pushed him out of the way lightly so she could see if she could find any and she came up blank. She sighed loudly as she realised what she would have to do. Aurora was better and this kind of thing but it looks like Carolyn would have to do it now.

"If you get ready then we can go to the blood bank" Carolyn sighed as though it was everyday conversation but to vampires, it was. Jake nodded and then disappeared upstairs. Carolyn turned round and went back up the stairs and into her room. Andy was still asleep so she crept over to the wardrobe and opened it as slowly as possible. As soon as it was open she picked up a top and jeans and pulled them on. She ran a brush through her hair and just as she was about to leave she saw the glass on the floor. She was confused at first but soon remembered her anger yesterday. She had been so mad at Aurora's death that she had kicked the drawers and the mirror smashed. Carolyn sighed as she gathered it up in her hand and threw it in the bin by the door. As soon as the shards of glass hit the metal, Andy jolted awake and looked for me next to him. He finally turned and looked up at me. I felt bad for waking him up so I smiled warmly at him. He grinned back and started to get up but I held my hand up to stop him.

"Why can't I get out of bed?" Andy asked with a grin playing at his lips.

"You can get out of bed. Jake and I are going to the blood bank" I informed. Andy didn't argue about how he should go. He nodded and smiled before standing up and heading to the bathroom. I shrugged lightly and left the room to see Jake going downstairs. I ran over to him so we could walk together and he smiled brightly.

The walk there was pretty much silent until we reached the dirt path that headed to town.

"Are you feeling ok?" Jake asked. Carolyn didn't know how she should answer that question since she felt bad about dumping her problems on Jake. It must be so hard for him to deal with losing his girlfriend.

"Things are tough but we need to move on" Carolyn replied, nodding when she was satisfied with her answer. Jake let his arm drape over her shoulders in an effort to lend her support. Carolyn looked up at him and grinned. It was hard to believe that she had ever had romantic feelings toward Jake. It was only because he seemed to act like a big brother towards her now.

"I know we do but it's hard" Jake sighed. Carolyn felt awful for Jake feeling so depressed about Aurora's death. Carolyn knew that if she could take the pain away from him then she would.

"How are you feeling?" Carolyn finally asked. Jake looked as though he was trying to word his answer carefully and after about five minutes he finally opened his mouth to answer.

"I miss her so much but I feel like I have purpose since I need to look out for Virtue" Jake answered. It made perfect sense to Carolyn. She knew that Jake felt better since he had something to live for. Aurora had asked him to look after Virtue and he felt it was his duty to do that.

"Maybe things could go somewhere with Virtue" Carolyn suggested as she bumped her hip against Jake's in a playful way. Jake looked down at Carolyn and rolled his eyes at her.

"Nothing could ever happen between me and Virtue" Jake said with a playful hit at the back of Carolyn's head. Carolyn looked up at him confused and then fake hurt when he slapped her.

"How do you know that nothing could happen between you and Virtue?" Carolyn asked. It was now Jake's turn to seem confused. How did she not know how it could not happen?

"It's Aurora's sister that would be weird" Jake answered. He expected Carolyn to understand now but she still looked at him with expectant eyes.

"Aurora would want you to be happy" Carolyn retorted. Jake sighed and shook his head. Could she not take no for an answer?

"Aurora wouldn't want me to start going out with her sister" Jake argued. Carolyn shook her head in an adamant way. Was he really so oblivious?

"I don't think she'd mind. Just think about it" Carolyn finally sighed in a way that was supposed to end the argument. Jake still didn't look very happy but he let the conversation drop. He turned two corners until arriving at the blood bank. He cut a few corners that led him to a window and he slowly cracked it open. When it was large enough for him to fit in he slipped in and helped Carolyn get in. As soon as they turned round they were hit by the smell of blood and Jake's eyes went wide. The hit never grew weary. They set to work in the blood bank and soon left with a bag full of blood.

"I love doing that" Jake gasped when he finally squeezed through the window. Carolyn was the complete opposite to Jake since she didn't like doing it in case she got caught and he liked the rush. Carolyn turned back to him and shook her head as though she couldn't believe he actually admitted to enjoying stealing from blood banks.

"Let's just get back to the house" Carolyn sighed as she took Jake's hand and led him back to town. The bag was heavy that they were holding but Carolyn was adamant to at least help Jake with the weight. She took one handle and they began to walk back up the road. Soon they were reaching the town where a lot of people were leaving bars. They looked drunk but content with life. They gave the pair of vampire's funny looks but never bothered to question what was in the heavy bag. It took longer to reach the dirt path since they had extra weight to take with them but it was still quicker than it would take for a human. They were soon walking through the forest and when Carolyn turned around she suddenly felt ill. She could see the sword sticking out from the ground that marked where Aurora lay. Jake noticed her hesitation and he soon wrapped his arm around her and guided her towards the house. When it was in view Carolyn started feeling better since she knew that Andy would soon have his arms around her and would soon be able to comfort her. Jake let his hand rest on the doorknob for a couple of seconds before turning it and opening it. They stepped inside slowly and looked around the hallway for any signs of Andy or Virtue. With none, they stepped into the living room to see them sitting on the sofa watching the television together.

"We're back" Jake said in a voice that sounded more like he was singing. Virtue and Andy looked up at the same time and grinned. Carolyn held up the blood and Andy held his hand out expectantly. Carolyn rolled her eyes but still tossed a bag of it over to him.

"Do you want any?" Carolyn asked Virtue. She nodded and in her eyes you could tell she was hungry. She looked a little like she had gone crazy but it was really the fact that she was in need of blood. Carolyn tossed her a bag too and then handed one to Jake before leaving to put the rest in the fridge. When she walked back in Andy was standing in front of her with a grin on his face. He bent down slightly and pressed his lips to Carolyn's for a brief moment and then pulled away again.

"I just wanted you to know how much I love you" Andy sighed. Carolyn felt his small outburst seemed random but sweet at the same time. She grinned back at him and then took her place at the sofa. Everyone was sitting around the same coffee table in silence but Carolyn soon decided to break it.

"I think we need to talk about Aurora" Carolyn said. Everyone looked up at her with sad eyes but nobody questioned why she wanted to talk about her. They all knew that she was bothered by her death and wanted to do something about it.

"What is it that you want to say about her?" Virtue asked. Carolyn was slightly shocked by the fact that it was Virtue who spoke to her since Virtue had always stayed pretty much quiet around her. Carolyn's mouth hung open for a few seconds until she realised what she was doing and then let it shut again. She had forgotten what she was even going to say but after a few moments of trying to remember it soon came back to her memory and she was ready to proceed with her conversation again.

"She died fighting the originals. Why don't we make a group that goes out and fights them?" Carolyn asked. She knew that it probably sounded stupid but she felt as though it would be a good way to honour Aurora. She wanted to be part of a group that tried to make the vampire world safer and then, over time, they could gain more members. When she looked around the room to see if it looked like they would do it she just saw Jake and Virtue looking at her as though she was stupid and Andy looking like he didn't know what was going on. Jake and Virtue had been vampires longer than Andy had so they probably know something that he didn't. Carolyn looked at them expectantly since it didn't look like they were planning on answering any time soon.

"Why are you looking at Carolyn like she has the plague?" Andy asked. Jake and Virtue turned their attention to Andy for a moment and realised that they had been staring at Carolyn.

"There is already a group of people who fight the originals. They're based in Russia" Jake explained. It was now Carolyn's turn to look shocked at the news. Maybe it would be possible for her to honour Aurora even in death. She could fight the originals in memory of Aurora.

**This chapter is slightly shorter so I apologise. I hope you enjoy it and please review and all that other stuff!**


	21. Chapter 21

Carolyn

**Here's the next chapter, hope you enjoy and please review. I don't own BVB. I've just realised that I haven't said that at all in this story :P**

Chapter Twenty-One

All Carolyn could think about was getting to Russia and killing some originals to avenge Aurora. Carolyn couldn't help but think about how proud Aurora would be of her. She needed to do something for her and this would be just perfect. Carolyn didn't want to be alone, though and she had a feeling that Virtue wouldn't want to go. She couldn't leave Virtue either because Aurora had wanted them to look after her. She would not turn her back on Virtue.

"We need to get to Russia then" Carolyn finally said. They all looked at her as though she was being ridiculous. Carolyn didn't understand what was so wrong with her statement so, she flashed them a questioning look.

"Why do you want to be involved in that massacre?" Jake asked. Carolyn was hurt by his words but she was determined to stand up for her beliefs and explain why it's such a good idea to go to Russia and kill the people who hate vampires.

"It's for Aurora" Carolyn sighed. Andy and Jake still looked like they couldn't believe what she was saying but when Carolyn turned to see Virtue she looked like she completely understood everything that was happening.

"Aurora often spoke about joining them but she never did actually go" Virtue voiced. Jake, now turning to see Virtue, looked shocked by her revelation. He didn't want to think of Aurora as trigger happy but her sister would know her better than anybody else.

"Aurora wanted to be a killing machine?" Jake asked. Virtue looked annoyed at his words and shook her head adamantly. That wasn't what Aurora was about at all.

"Aurora wanted to stand up for what she believed was right and I respect her for it" Virtue said, her voice rising ever so slightly. Jake shook his head just as adamantly as Virtue did. Carolyn was tiring of the argument.

"The people who go there are just looking for a fight. They're crazy with the rush of killing" Jake explained to Carolyn and Virtue. Andy had practically pushed out of the conversation but he didn't mind since it was mainly arguing.

"No they're not, they're trying to defend us" Virtue retorted. Carolyn felt as though this was beginning to get out of hand so she stood up and put her hands up in sign of surrender.

"Let's stop arguing and just talk about this" Carolyn suggested. Virtue nodded and Jake followed, reluctantly.

"What are we planning on doing then?" Andy asked. It was the first time he had really spoken on the matter and Carolyn got a little shock. She didn't know how to answer the question since she hadn't even thought about it herself. She just expected to go to Russia and not have any questions asked.

"I don't know. We need to kill them though" Carolyn said. Andy couldn't believe how dangerous she sounded at the minute. Why would she want to kill people? This wasn't how she normally acted but Andy knew that it was Carolyn's choice.

"We don't need to kill anybody and we don't need to go to Russia" Jake growled. He was getting so angry with Carolyn for even thinking about putting herself in danger. He felt Virtue rest her hand on his arm in an effort to calm him down and he finally felt grounded for the first time in days. When he looked into her eyes he no longer saw Aurora, just Virtue for what she is and he liked it.

"You don't have to go but I am" Carolyn growled back. Andy tried to get her to sit back down but it was like she was blind to compassion. She wanted to scream the house down but she knew it wouldn't solve anything.

"How are you planning to get to Russia?" Jake asked. Carolyn hadn't thought about how since she knew she would end up getting burnt by the sun. She shrugged and then her eyes went wide when she thought of a solution.

"Lots of sun lotion and a plane at night" She voiced. The sun was already beginning to rise so Jake thought this would be a perfect time to test it. He suddenly got up and went straight over to the kitchen and started raiding the cupboards. He soon returned with sun lotion and slapped it on Carolyn's hands and dragged her to the door. He stood away from the light and opened it and forced Carolyn's hands out. She didn't wince or burn at all and she looked smug about it.

"Well fine then, go to Russia and mindlessly kill people" Jake sneered. Carolyn was no longer hurt by his words and she was just determined.

"I will then" Carolyn said before going upstairs to book plane tickets. After about ten minutes the door cracked open and Andy appeared.

"Are you really going to Russia?" He asked. Carolyn was dreading talking about it but she knew that she would have to tell Andy about her thoughts and ideas. She wanted to go to Russia and avenge Aurora.

"Yes I am" She answered as she booked her ticket. "Are you going?"

"I can't do that" He answered. Carolyn wasn't annoyed by his answer since it was his life and he could choose what he wanted but she knew she would miss him so much.

"Well if you change your mind tell me. The plane's tonight" She sighed before getting up and leaving again. She didn't want to leave him but this was something she had to do. She went down stairs to see Virtue and Jake staring blankly at the television. She felt awful for what she was doing but it would be for the best. When they sensed her coming they both turned and still stared blankly.

"Are you going then?" Jake asked. Carolyn slowly nodded and she couldn't help but notice how crestfallen he looked.

"I'll come back" Carolyn sighed before going to the kitchen to get some blood. Why did everything have to be so difficult for her? Carolyn ripped the bag open and simply began to swallow. This was her escape route from everything. Blood made everything seem so irrelevant and by the end of her drink she was no longer worried about going to Russia. She walked back into the living room and sat down. Her eyes kept on glancing towards the clock. It was seven am at the moment and they would all be going to sleep for the day and Carolyn's flight was at six pm. She suddenly stood up and went upstairs to go to sleep. When she entered her room she saw that Andy was already in bed so she slid in next to him. It was hard to believe that this might be the last time that she could lie next to him. She was determined to make the most of it. As Andy wrapped his arm around her waist she drifted off into a dreamless slumber.

As Carolyn woke up she took a look at the clock that lay on the cabinet by her bed. It was two pm. The blinds were shut so no light could get in and she knew that she had to start getting ready to go to the airport. She slipped off the bed and went over to the bathroom. When she looked back at Andy, asleep she couldn't help but smile. She would savour these last few hours she had with him. When she changed her clothes she made sure that she slathered her body with sun tan lotion so it would stop her from burning quickly and when she was dressed she put on a long coat and a hat to try and block herself from the sun. When she had finished getting ready it was about two thirty and she knew it was time to leave. She walked over to the bed where Andy lay and gently kissed his forehead. His eyes fluttered open and he smiled when he saw Carolyn.

"Do you want to come to Russia with me?" Carolyn asked. She already knew what the answer would be before he even done anything. He slowly shook his head. Carolyn nodded slowly and kissed his cheek before leaving for good. She didn't want to say goodbye to Jake or Virtue so she just left the house and walked in the direction of the forest. It was boiling hot but she wasn't burning but she was sweating. She ran for shade and as soon as she hit the town she got a taxi.

"Where do you want to go, love?" He asked. He sounded like he was British but Carolyn couldn't really tell.

"The airport" Carolyn answered. The driver nodded and soon they were heading to Carolyn's new start. She barely said anything for the ride there and just let the driver talk nonstop. She was scared to go to Russia and she didn't even know what she would be doing. She knew exactly where she was going, though.

When they arrived she hurried out the car and into the shade of the airport. Now it was just going to be a long wait. After about an hour, things started to pick up speed and before she knew it she was showing the man her passport. She was kind of hoping that Andy would show up and ask her not to go since she knew she would turn back if he did. She took two steps forward and was on her way to the plane. The rest of the walk was a blur and she only realised the damage she had done when she was sitting in her seat. She was on her way to Russia so she could avenge her best friend. What was she getting herself into? Her palms were sweating as she gripped the armrest. An old man sat down next to her and smiled widely. She tried to smile back but she knew it was weak.

"Are you ok?" The man asked in a concerned manner. He looked like he was around the age of seventy and when he looked like he cared it made Carolyn's heart swell.

"I'm f-fine" She stuttered. The man didn't look like he believed her but he didn't press the matter, thankfully. Carolyn turned on her Ipod so she could try and block out the voices of the people behind her. She knew she had to do it so she shouldn't be scared of going. Russia was going to be amazing! Carolyn closed her eyes and let herself let go so she could try and take some of the worry off her. She didn't even notice the woman asking if she wanted to drink anything. She kept her eyes shut tight and tried to sleep. Worry was trying to take over her life at the minute but she wasn't going to let it happen. If she could fall asleep for a while then she would be able to see how good it is to go to Russia. She shut her eyes tight and let herself go and before she knew it she fell into darkness and slept for the rest of the plane journey. When she next woke up she was in Russia.

**Black Veil Brides new album out today! Hope you enjoy this update and please review!**


	22. Chapter 22

Carolyn

**Sorry for not updating in a while. Hope you enjoy and please review. Oh, I just got my BVB tickets!**

Chapter Twenty-Two

Stepping off the plane was a terrifying moment for Carolyn. She knew that there was no turning back now and that made her feel even more alone than ever. When she looked around the airport she managed to relax slightly as she realised that it was still dark. There was no time to lose! If she wanted to get to the sanctuary before sunrise then she had to act now. Carolyn tore through the airport and ran outside. There were so many people and it was overwhelming. She felt as though she could see the blood pounding in their veins and it was killing her inside. She hurried over to the taxi bay and jumped into the first one. She showed the driver the address on paper since she didn't know how to pronounce it and, thankfully, he knew it.

After about an hour, the sun was beginning to rise and Carolyn was getting hot. She knew that she wouldn't have long left if she stayed in the sun and the thought terrified her. As if the universe knew what she was thinking, they soon turned into a shaded area and the car stopped. This was it. The taxi driver held out his hand and Carolyn placed a few notes in it before stepping out the car. She knew it would be so much easier if she had Andy by her side but it was just wishful thinking. She walked up the path and she realised that this was just like a vampire village. She was excited about talking to her own kind but nervous in case she didn't fit the job description.

She carried on walking through the maze of large tents. It took her a while, but she soon understood why they were living in tents. They would be moving around a lot so there wouldn't be any point in acting like they were staying put. This was just camp.

Carolyn almost jumped out of her skin when she felt someone's hand rest on her shoulder. She turned quickly and grabbed them by the neck. They weren't scared since they were vampires. The man that she had grabbed by the neck had black hair and was wearing a small amount of eyeliner. He was wearing a shirt and jeans and grinning when he realised her strength.

"I take it you're here to join?" He asked. It took Carolyn a minute to decide whether or not she wanted to go home. She finally nodded and the man's grin got wider. "What's your name?"

"Carolyn Vale" Carolyn answered. He nodded and intently stared at her. Carolyn felt as though she should squirm away under his heavy gaze but, thankfully, she managed to stand her ground.

"I'm Ezra Venom" He sighed. Carolyn couldn't help but note how scary his name sounded. Carolyn couldn't think about what she should say next but Ezra's friendly smile made her feel more comfortable.

"Am I a part of your group, then?" She asked. Ezra grinned again and suddenly Carolyn turned nervous again. Had she said something that was stupid?

"I need to show you to the council and they'll decide if you're suitable" He answered. Carolyn nodded and felt as though she would be given a test to complete so she could join.

"Where do I go?" She answered. Ezra suddenly grabbed her wrist and they started walking down one of the back alleys. "What are you doing?"

"The council is this way" He said as they came to an actual building. It was simply made of stone but seemed to glow in some sense. Ezra led Carolyn into it and soon they saw a table with about six people. Their gaze fell on Carolyn and soon became scrutinizing.

"What do you want, Ezra?" The oldest woman barked. She looked as though she was the cruellest and Carolyn was instantly scared of her.

"Carolyn would like to know if she can join and fight the originals alongside us" He answered. When he said that it sounded like something from a magic book and Carolyn instantly felt silly for thinking she could do this.

One of the men stood up from the desk and wandered over to where Carolyn stood. He looked at her for a moment before his fist almost came connecting with her jaw. Carolyn was quick to react and grabbed his fist. She sent him down to the floor and instantly felt pride. She didn't have long to bask in her glory before someone came at her from behind. She bent quickly and swept her leg across the floor so it caused the person to fall to the ground. She pinned them both to the floor and then everything seemed to stop. Nobody looked angry at her for her attack, instead they all seemed happy with her.

"Welcome to the Night Watcher" The oldest woman said. Carolyn wanted to laugh at the cliché name but she managed to thankful for the acceptance. Carolyn nodded and slowly felt a grin rise to her face.

"Ezra take her to her new home" The man on the floor said. Ezra nodded and took her hand as he pulled her out the stone building. Carolyn could barely stop her giggling.

"Where do I live, then?" Carolyn asked. Ezra didn't answer at first but he soon stopped in front of one of the tents.

"You're sharing with me" Ezra sighed as he pulled open the flap and let Carolyn step inside. The tent was covered with papers and a blanket in the corner. "There's another guy who lives in this tent about your age"

"How old do you think that is?" Carolyn asked with a cheeky grin planted on her face. Ezra smiled back at her and seemed to stare at her intently.

"Are you 19?" He asked. Carolyn nodded and grinned again as she took a seat on the blanket that lay in the corner. Ezra sat opposite her and they simply held eye contact for a few minutes before speaking.

"So, what happens around here?" Carolyn asked. She felt stupid for not knowing what this place was even about and just storming straight in.

"We set up camp here and come up with new strategies to kill the originals" He informed. Carolyn seemed excited at the fact but there was no hiding the nervousness that was living in her eyes.

"It's that simple?" She asked. Ezra nodded in an eager way and he suddenly seemed slightly trigger happy.

"The concept is simple but actually doing it is difficult" Ezra finally sighed. Carolyn nodded slowly and lay down on the blanket.

"I'm starting to get tired" Carolyn sighed as she shut her eyes. Just as she thought she was about to fall asleep she was pulled up by Ezra. She would normally have hit someone for doing that but she didn't want to make any enemies on the first day in this new environment.

"We're going to the main tent look at new plans" He said. Carolyn was shocked at what he revealed but still followed him.

"Why am I allowed to go?" Carolyn asked as she noticed people sitting down and not going to the same tent that they were.

"I have to go and I'm showing you around so you deserve to be there" He said as thought it was the most obvious thing in the world. Carolyn didn't say anything else until they had reached the tent.

"This is amazing" Carolyn gasped as she looked up at the majestic tent in front of her. It was huge compared to the other ones that only held a few vampires. Something about the way the tent stood made her think that royalty lived there. Carolyn felt silly for thinking so but she still couldn't get the grin off her face. Ezra took her hand again and led her inside. As soon as they were in the atmosphere changed from amazement to seriousness. She stood in the back of the room and stayed silent. After about ten minutes, the meeting started and everyone was discussing strategies. Carolyn was annoyed at what they were choosing. Who would be stupid enough to go into a battle with just their fists while the opposition have every weapon under the sun?

"Would people stop wittering on?" A man bellowed. He looked like he was the one who was in charge of the final decision. He looked menacing but that didn't stop Carolyn from voicing her opinion. She knew that she had to tell everyone what she thought so she stood up and got ready to launch into an explanation.

"You need weapons" She shouted so people could hear her. The man who was in charge looked up at her and sneered. Carolyn was his own kind so, why would he be so menacing towards her.

"We don't like to take on the offensive" He growled. He turned away as though he was going to forget everything that she has just said but Carolyn carried on going, pushing her beliefs onto everyone in the tent.

"If we don't then they're just going to keep attacking and winning" Carolyn shouted back. He looked furious with her but Carolyn wasn't looking at him, she was focusing on the many people who were nodding at her statement.

"She's right" Someone voiced. Carolyn turned again to see who said that and she found Ezra standing his ground. She heard a mix of agreements.

"Where are we supposed to get these weapons from?" He asked. Carolyn has a handful of responses but she picked the one that made her sound more experienced.

"We're vampires, we can build them" Carolyn said, satisfied with herself. The man looked even more annoyed at her but she was past caring at that point.

"We start tomorrow" He said before walking off. The group of people in the tent dispersed and some congratulated her. It seemed like word of her arrival got around fast and Carolyn liked the thought of being respected among the vampire groups. Ezra led her back to the tent and she realised that she was free to lie in her new bed. When she lay down she was uncomfortable but she was too tired to even complain. After a few moments of lying in bed, she began to miss Andy's arms around her. She missed him so much already and she would give anything to see if he was ok. She wished that she hadn't left but it had to be done.

"Is everything ok?" Ezra asked. Carolyn hadn't even noticed that she was crying and she was beginning to feel embarrassed.

"I'm fine" She lied. She could tell that Ezra wouldn't believe her. He moved over and sat beside her. She instantly burst into tears and he wrapped his arm around her in an effort to calm her down.

"I'm guessing you had to leave someone you love behind" Ezra said. His voice sounded so soft that Carolyn was no longer bothered about confiding in him.

"I have a boyfriend, Andy but my friend was killed by the originals so I have to do this" Carolyn explained. He nodded thoughtfully before speaking again.

"Why didn't he go with you?" He asked. Carolyn thought carefully before answering his question.

"He's not really the type of person who likes causing others pain" Carolyn answered. Ezra didn't seem like he was going to say anything else on the matter. 

"You should get rest. It's a busy day tomorrow" Ezra sighed before returning to his place in the tent. The zip opened and a man stepped in which was the other roommate that Ezra told Carolyn about. Carolyn lay on her side and closed her eyes. Before she knew it, she was plunged into a dreamless slumber.

**Again, I apologise for not updating in a while. Keep those review coming and I hope you enjoy this chapter.**


	23. Chapter 23

Carolyn

**Hope you enjoy this chapter. Please review!  
**

Chapter Twenty-Three

When Carolyn woke up the sky was dark. She took comfort in the spooky blackness that surrounded her. It gave her closure and she couldn't wait to go outside to inhale the night air. It always seemed to taste better, fresher.

Carolyn was careful not to wake Ezra up since he was still passed under his blanket. Carolyn took a few steps out and was hit by the smell of smoke. She was still trying to get used to her enhanced senses and sometimes things got a little overwhelming for her. For Carolyn, it smelt like a house fire but to a human it would be a campfire and when Carolyn turned round she saw that that was exactly what it was, a campfire. She took a seat next to a girl who was about Carolyn's age, maybe younger. The girl was pretty but her face was marked with fear Carolyn felt like that on the inside but made sure that she didn't let anybody actually see her emotions.

"Are you ok?" Carolyn asked. The girl flinched and jumped back slightly, but when she saw that it was only Carolyn she relaxed and took her seat back.

"I'm sorry for jumping" She said. The way she said it made Carolyn think that she was avoiding the question that she had asked. Carolyn wasn't in the mood to keep pushing it, though. If the girl didn't want to tell Carolyn what was wrong then that was her problem. Carolyn stood up again and made to leave but the girl's voice stopped her dead in her tracks.

"Are you scared to go into battle?" She asked. Carolyn understood why she was frightened. She wanted to fight but was terrified of battle. Carolyn moved back to her seat and thumped down again.

"Yes, but I know I have to do it" She sighed. Then girl looked even more upset at the prospect of having to do it. "What's your name?"

"I'm Zoe Hanlon" She answered. She seemed to calm down slightly when she was just having a friendly conversation with someone who was trying to make her feel better. She still looked slightly panicky but there was nothing that Carolyn could do about that. Zoe stood up and began to walk away but stopped and turned back to face Carolyn. "Thanks for the help"

"No problem. Now get out of here" Carolyn laughed as she smiled to show that she wasn't being serious. Zoe grinned and walked to a tent that was close to the one where Carolyn was living. Ezra could be seen standing outside of the tent and looking around. When his gaze fell on Carolyn he made his way over to her and sat down. 

"You're up early" He sighed as he looked up at sky which had a few white dots which were stars marked on it. He leaned back on the log slightly so his back was pressed to the pole behind him.

"I always wake up early" She mumbled. She was missing Andy and felt like shit for leaving him so she could fight with people. She was beginning to need him back.

Meanwhile, Andy was just beginning to wake up. He went downstairs where Virtue and Jake were sitting in silence. They had avoided speaking to anyone since Carolyn left but it was beginning to get tiring for Andy. He wanted to try and get on like normal but Jake and Virtue were making it very difficult. Andy sat down on the seat opposite Virtue and stared into the distance as he waited to see if they would even acknowledge his presence. Finally, Virtue looked at him and tried her best to smile. When Andy looked down again he saw that Jake and Virtue were holding hands.

"Are you guys together?" Andy asked. Virtue looked at him as though what he said was absurd but Jake didn't seem too bothered by it.

"We can be if you want" He mumbled into her ear and it caused her to explode in a fit of giggles. Andy was annoyed at their lack of concern for Carolyn and her safety. How could they be so laid back when Carolyn could die out there and they would have no idea? Andy gave them a slightly disgusted look and Virtue fell silent almost immediately. She looked apologetic but that still annoyed Andy. Her sister had just died and Carolyn had gone on a rampage and all she can think about is Jake.

"I'm sorry, Andy" She said. Andy's anger was soon gone when he realised that he was getting angry about the littlest things.

"You can do what you want. I'm sorry" Andy said before he got up and went back upstairs. Even though Carolyn's room wasn't his he still felt safe when he slept in her bed. Her pillow still had the same scent that Carolyn's hair held and it gave Andy comfort to know that he can still have little pieces of her. Somewhere in the back of his head he felt as though he wouldn't see Carolyn ever again. She would either go down fighting or like fighting so much that she doesn't even want to go home.

When Andy reached the bed, he thumped down on it and closed his eyes as he imagined her arm wrapping around his waist and her head digging in Andy's back. Andy could almost feel the warmth that Carolyn gave off every time she was near him and he longed for it to be real. He could practically hear Carolyn mumble 'I love you' as she fell asleep. It was almost the sound of angels every time she spoke and Andy almost melted every time that voice was heard by his ears. He would have to get her back if it was the last thing he did.

Back at the camp, Carolyn was attempting to make something that looked like it was meant to be a dagger. She was also looking back on her life and it was getting her emotional. How could she have gone from being in love to making daggers in vengeance of a friend who had been murdered?

"This is actually difficult" Ezra said as he sharpened the dagger with his fangs. To anyone else it would have looked scary and sick but to Carolyn and probably everyone else it seemed manly and regular. Carolyn held up her pathetic excuse for a dagger and grinned. "That's a good one" Ezra took the dagger and put it on the 'keep' pile that only had a few that was flukes. Zoe could be seen walking up the little hill to sit where Ezra and Carolyn were. Carolyn smiled brightly but Ezra seemed slightly annoyed by her presence.

"Hi Ezra" Zoe greeted as she wrapped a hair around her finger and twirled it round. Carolyn understood immediately what was going on and she found it cute. Zoe liked Ezra but Ezra wasn't interested in her. Besides, Zoe looked sixteen and Ezra looked twenty-two. Carolyn didn't think that it would do much for Ezra if he was seen on a date with a sixteen year old.

"Hi Zoe" Ezra said through gritted teeth.

"Do you need any help?" Zoe asked Ezra. Ezra looked as though he was ready to hit her if she stalked him one more time.

"No, I'm good" He said though it sounded more like a growl to Carolyn. Zoe looked hurt but nodded anyway and made her way back down the hill. Carolyn felt awful for her but she knew that she wouldn't like it if a kid started following her around.

"I sense some bad blood between you guys" Carolyn said in a sing-song voice. Ezra looked annoyed but he was careful to not project it at Carolyn. He shook his head slightly and sat back down, patting the grass to get Carolyn to sit by his side.

"She's just a kid. She doesn't even know what she wants in life and she shouldn't have been turned for any reason" Ezra ranted. Carolyn felt bad for him since he seemed so annoyed at the fact that he had an admirer.

"She'll grow out of it" Carolyn mumbled. She had always thought that she would grow out of the crush that she had on Andy but it had never worked.

"She's not the kind of girl I like anyway" Ezra sighed. Carolyn suddenly felt intrigued by this new piece of information.

"What is the kind of girl that you like?" Carolyn asked. Ezra seemed to be thinking about this for quite a while but he finally decided that it was the right time to answer. He looked at Carolyn and smiled before opening his mouth to tell her.

"I like a girl like you" He admitted. Carolyn was shocked and a little angry. She had told him that she had a boyfriend but he still thinks he has a chance with her.

"Not going to happen" Carolyn said before standing up and walking down the hill that still had the imprints of Zoe's footprints. Carolyn couldn't believe how angry she was with his forwardness. When Carolyn reached the tent she sat down and screamed into one of the cushions. She was beginning to wish that she had never heard of this place. She just wanted to be next to Andy again and feel safe. She didn't feel safe here and she hated it. All she wanted was to have Andy by her side again. She wanted to feel lost in his eyes but it wasn't going to happen for her. Carolyn turned on her side and shut her eyes in an effort to sleep.

Back at the house, Jake was still sitting with Virtue and it had been awkward since Jake had offered to start going out with her. Virtue was still hoping that he was being serious but it seemed like wishful thinking.

"Did you mean what you said?" Virtue asked. Jake didn't need to ask what she meant. He had been being serious but how was he supposed to admit that? He decided that the best thing to do was just tell her and hope that she doesn't get mad.

"Yeah I did" He said. He turned away so he would have some protection in case she tried to hit him. Virtue took his hand so he turned to look at her and was greeted by her lips. He instantly kissed back and it felt as though he had been waiting for this for so long. He loved Aurora but there was no point in wishing for her to come back. She was dead and there was nothing that Jake or anyone could do about it. Aurora would be happy for the two anyway so Jake felt as though everything was ok.

"I like you" Virtue sighed as she pulled away from him. Jake made a look of fake hurt but couldn't help but grin.

"Not love?" He asked. Virtue shook her head as though she didn't realise that he was only joking.

"I don't take words like that lightly" She said. Jake understood what she meant even if he was only joking. He took her hand and she looked back up at him.

"I was only joking" He sighed. Virtue nodded before pecking his cheek ever so lightly and sitting back on the sofa. She yawned loudly once before she stood up again.

"I'm going to bed" She sighed and with that she was up the stairs and in her room. Silence fell around the house so Jake went up too. He went into his room and lay on the bed but what he saw shocked him.

"Virtue, what are you doing in here?" He asked when he saw Virtue lying next to him. She grinned widely before answering.

"We're going out now" Was all she said before falling asleep.

**Hope you enjoy this chapter and please review!**


	24. Chapter 24

Carolyn

**Hope you enjoy this chapter and please review. You should check out my Final Fantasy X-2 story that I've just posted.**

Chapter Twenty-Four

When Carolyn woke up that morning, she could feel Ezra by her side. He wasn't hitting on her, merely rolled over in his sleep, but Carolyn felt as though he was too close to her. She may not be with Andy but they're still just as deeply in love with each other and no one could change that for Carolyn.

She shuffled away from him but he woke up as soon as she moved. She had forgotten about how good vampire senses were. Yet again, Carolyn shuffled so she had enough room to stand up. Ezra sat up in his mess of blankets and smiled but as soon as his smile dropped Carolyn knew that he had remembered what he had said the other day. What he said next proved that point.

"I'm sorry about what I said yesterday but you have to know that I didn't mean anything by it" Ezra explained. She wanted to feel as natural around him as she did when she first met him but he's just made everything awkward, nodding slowly at him, she pulled on a hoodie. There wasn't much hygiene in this place so you got what you were given. Ezra nodded at back before changing his tee shirt. He made it even more awkward by the fact that he had just tore off his shirt in front of her and put on another one. I was only plain black but he could pull it off but Carolyn refused to even think about it.

"We're going into battle today" He said as he pulled on a pair of boots. Carolyn's mouth fell but she quickly started looking for a pair of boots herself, failing she sat back down and buried her face in her hands. She felt something tap at her shoulder and when she looked up she saw Ezra with a pair of boots in his hand and a friendly smile planted on his face. Smiling, she took the boots from him and pulled them on.

"Are you scared?" She asked. She didn't mean for it to sound so morbid but she was trying to fill the awkward silence. When she next looked at Ezra, he looked as though he was thinking about his answer carefully.

"It's always scary when you know that you have to go out and end lives, no matter who's lives they are" Ezra explained. Carolyn nodded knowingly since she hadn't really wanted to fight the originals. She only done it because Aurora was going and Carolyn didn't want Aurora to get hurt but that backfired horribly.

"I'm going to do this for a friend" Carolyn admitted. It was almost shocking how much she was confiding in someone who she barely knew. She was also wishing that it was Andy. She missed him too much but no enough to turn back.

"We should go to the main group. They'll be waiting for us there" He said. Carolyn nodded and stood up once she laced her boots up properly. When they were walking, she felt butterflies in her stomach as she thought about how this could be the last day she might face. She could go into that battlefield and get killed. She mentally shook her head as she tried to stop thinking such morbid things but death seemed to be etched in her mind. Just as Carolyn was going to sit down she heard somebody call her name and when she turned round she could barely even believe what she could see.

"Please say that you are standing in front of me" Carolyn begged. The person that was standing in front of her nodded slowly before responding in the way that she wanted him to.

"It's me" He laughed. Carolyn ran up to him and flung her arms around his neck as she let a small tear fall from her eye.

"Andy, I've missed you" She cried in happiness. He picked her up slightly and swung her around as she laughed in a cheerful manner. When Andy put her down, he placed a sweet kiss on her cheek but Carolyn was looking for something that was a little more intimate than that. She placed her hands on the side of Andy's face and brought it closer to her so she could press her lips to his own. He smiled into her lips as she laughed. It may not have been long since they saw each other but all Carolyn could think about over that time was how much she had missed Andy.

"Who's this?" Ezra asked. Carolyn had been so wrapped up in seeing Andy again that she had forgotten that Ezra was standing right behind her. Carolyn turned around and looked as though she was back in school and had just been caught doing something that she shouldn't have been doing.

"This is Andy, my boyfriend" Carolyn informed. She mumbled the last part but Ezra still heard. He looked slightly sad but if he was depressed then he was doing a good job at masking it from Carolyn and Andy. Andy smiled warmly and stuck his hand out for Ezra to shake. Ezra didn't look like he wanted to but he finally made connection with Andy in a brief handshake. Carolyn smiled in satisfaction and led them both over to where most of the vampires were sitting. There was around thirty of the undead creatures sitting around a small fire. They were all simply waiting to go and kill. It may sound morbid but to some sitting there, it was a treat.

"I've missed you" Andy whispered into Carolyn's ear. He kissed her cheek lightly and it caused her to explode in giggles. She instantly shut up since she knew that she shouldn't be laughing at such a difficult time. She was going to go and end lives tonight and she was giggling.

"Are you fighting?" Carolyn asked. She felt that it sounded a bit forward and she didn't want to put Andy on the spot but this was something that she had to know. It would eat her alive if she didn't find out.

"I wouldn't leave you alone out there" Andy whispered in her ear again. He seemed very flirtatious but it didn't bother Carolyn. As long as he focused on trying not to get himself killed then she was happy. Andy wrapped an arm around Carolyn's waist and waited to see what happened next. Everyone sat in silence as they thought about what would be taking place tonight. The only sound was when someone coughed or grunted, which wasn't often. After about ten minutes of this silence, one man stood up.

"Is everyone ready to go?" He asked. Everyone nodded and it was clear, judging by some people's faces, that some were scared to go. Andy didn't look like he wanted to go but he went anyway and Carolyn may have seemed a little over eager. This was the moment that she had been waiting for since Aurora died. This was when she was going to avenge her.

They all stood up with weapons in hand except for Andy who got given a dagger. Some walked in pairs, some alone and some in large groups but they all huddled close together. Andy, Carolyn and Ezra walked together.

"So, how long have you and Andy been together?" He asked. Carolyn looked at Andy as though she was counting the days since they hadn't been together very long.

"A couple of weeks" Carolyn answered.

"But, we've known each other since we were little and shared a house for a couple of years" Andy added in so Ezra knew how close they were to each other. It seemed as though Ezra was doing his research to see if there was any way he could possibly be closer to Carolyn. Silence fell between them but it was soon diminished when Carolyn spoke.

"So, how are Virtue and Jake?" Carolyn asked. Andy grinned at some fond memory that Carolyn would probably not know. It made her feel as though she had been away for so long and she was sad at the fact that she didn't experience the same memories as they did. She knew it was stupid but she couldn't help but feel that way.

"They're going out now" Andy answered. Carolyn wasn't even going to bother hiding her shock. When she saw them, they always seemed to be tolerating each other but she had never guessed that they would end up going out.

"Who asked who?" Carolyn asked. This was big news to her and she wished that she could be there to congratulate the two.

"Nobody really asked anyone. They kissed and decided it together" Andy explained. Carolyn nodded as she tried to hide the excitement she was feeling on the inside at the prospect of Jake having another girlfriend.

"It sounds so romantic" Carolyn sighed. Ezra looked like he was happy about it too even though he didn't know who had started going out but that was just the kind of person he was.

"I may not know them but tell them that I wish them all the best" Ezra said. Andy grinned but nodded anyway.

They were now walking through something that seemed to be a small forest. There was a constant hum of chatter and the occasional snap of a branch but that was about it for sound. Carolyn tried to maintain a constant conversation but it grew harder as the fear that was twisting inside them grew larger. A lot of them knew that they were walking to their deaths. Carolyn was going to try and stay positive and she was going to fight for everything when she gets there. She refuses to feel defeated.

She could feel Andy's hand grope for her own and she could tell that he was terrified at the mere thought of going into battle again. Something in Carolyn's mind made her think that they were getting closer to the originals. She was feeling even sicker than she was when she first started walking but that could just be because of fear.

"Are you ok?" Ezra asked. It was a stupid question because nobody here was feeling ok but Carolyn still answered in the affirmative. Ezra didn't look satisfied but didn't question her. Andy gave her hand a soft, reassuring squeeze. She felt a little better since she knew she wasn't alone in this.

The hum of chatter stopped around five minutes later and the walking came to a halt as well. It was the worst few moments of Carolyn's life as she knew that this would be the most crucial moment of the whole battle. If they didn't get a good start then they were practically doomed for failure and Carolyn was determined to make this trip to Russia worth her time.

"This is it" Andy whispered in her ear. Carolyn looked at him and sent him a weak smile as the pack of vampires took a few more steps and stopped again. It was emotionally agonizing. It was like the wait at a hospital. You didn't know if the outcome would be good or bad and you were practically walking in there blind. After another few steps, Carolyn could hear noises that weren't coming from the pack of the vampires. She recognised it as the cheeky chuckle that came from the originals. Before she had a chance to even process any thoughts, they jumped. They had the advantage since Carolyn had been careless. This didn't look like it was going to go well.

**Oooohhh a cliff-hanger ;) Hope you enjoy the new instalment and please review!**


	25. Chapter 25

Carolyn

**Hope everyone enjoys and please review! I just got to see the first Harry Potter film in cinemas again. Best night ever!**

Chapter Twenty-Five

Jumping, Carolyn attempted to hit the guy who had jumped on her. He glared hard at her as he jammed her inbetween himself and a trees stump. He pulled out a knife as he got ready to end her life. She looked around frantically as she tried to find anyone who could help her. Just as the guy brought the knife back, someone slammed into him and sent him flying to the floor. He brought his own knife back and jammed it into the originals heart. He screamed out as he took his last breath. When the saviour turned around she saw that it was Andy. He hurried over to her and hugged her for a brief moment since they didn't have enough time as another original attacked them.

Carolyn thought she moved like the wind since she dodged every original and left a trail of dead as she moved. Andy was close beside her as they battled their way through. He seemed as though he was putting his all into it but all Carolyn could think of was going back home. She knew that she was never going to do this again. She wanted a calm life, as calm as it could get and she wanted vampire children with Andy. She didn't want to waste her life fighting because her friend had died. Carolyn jammed her knife into one more original before she turned to Andy. A few of Carolyn's friends were also dead but when she turned she could see Ezra fighting. He looked as though he was losing so Carolyn ran up to him. She jumped on top of the guy who was attempting to harm her friend. He was taken by surprise so he never saw what was coming. Tackling, him to the floor Carolyn got her knife ready. Dragging, it across his throat she grinned. She could hear the crack of the blade get pulled through his flesh. He coughed a few times before going still and Carolyn got up. She took Ezra's hand and helped him up.

"Thanks" Ezra sighed. They turned to hide behind some trees.

"Can we go home after this?" Andy asked. Carolyn chuckled lowly as she didn't want to be heard by anyone but, in the end, it wouldn't make much difference. Carolyn nodded and she couldn't help but notice that Andy sighed in relief.

The next time that they turned around, there was only a few originals left so Carolyn jumped from her hiding position and ran at them. Tearing through them, she let a small tear slide from her eye as she thought about what she was doing. Tonight, she had ended so many lives. Everyone would be proud of her but they would fail to see how she had massacred so many people. It had to be done.

By the time it was finished, Carolyn was out of breath and practically shaking. Andy ran up to her and wrapped an arm round her in an act to support her. She held on, gratefully. They headed up to the camp but all Carolyn could see was the dead bodies. Before they had all managed to get away, a fire had been set to burn each body. When Carolyn tuned around a second time, she started crying harder. Zoe's body was one of the ones being burnt. Ezra turned to see what was causing such a hassle. When he saw what it was, he wasn't ashamed to let out tears.

"She shouldn't have been turned" He said once again. Andy led the both of them back up to the camp. The walk was pretty much silent as they all tried to think about how things could ever get better. Carolyn came up blank.

"Are you feeling ok?" Andy asked Carolyn. She looked up at him but all she could do was shake her head at him. He nodded knowingly at her and pulled her closer to him. She happily obliged and they continued to walk in absolute silence.

When they reached the camp, Carolyn wanted to lie down but she knew that she really wanted to get on a plane and go home. She wanted to hug Jake and Virtue again and find out all about them. She wanted her own bed and she wanted to visit Aurora's grave.

"Can we just get on a plane and go home?" Carolyn asked. Andy looked as though he wanted nothing more than to do what she had just suggested. He took her hand and they started to walk away from the camp and headed to civilisation. Before they could leave completely, Ezra grabbed Carolyn's hand. She stopped and looked at him expectantly as she waited for him to talk.

"Goodbye, Carolyn" He sighed as he pulled her into a hug. It took her a moment to hug him back as she thought it would be awkward for both her and Andy. She did it though as she realised that she would never see him again. She could feel tears stinging her eyes but she tried her best to stop them from falling. It was difficult but she succeeded.

"I'll miss you" She whispered in his ear and he nodded quickly in agreement. Carolyn pulled away and smiled before taking Andy's hand again. They walked away from the camp and had soon gotten to the town where they rang a taxi to take them to the airport.

When it arrived, Carolyn jumped in and let herself relax against the polyester seats. The driver looked at them as though they were all mad but Carolyn tried to ignore his freaked out stares and concentrate on relaxing and getting home.

"Where do you want to go?" He asked her. She wasn't even ready to answer his question so, luckily, Andy answered for her.

"The airport" He sighed. The driver nodded and the car started moving in the direction for home. Every inch they got closer to the airport, Carolyn knew that she was getting closer to seeing Jake and Virtue again. She prayed that they wouldn't be angry at her for risking her life to do this.

They soon reached the airport and Carolyn and Andy got out the taxi and payed the driver for taking them there. They hurried in and got the cheapest plane ticket back to home and waited for a while. It didn't take long for them to be on the plane and be leaving Russia.

When they were flying, Andy took Carolyn's hand so that she looked at him and he smiled warmly at her.

"I'm proud of you" he sighed as he pressed his lips to hers. She kissed back and they had a rhythm going. Her hand was instantly planted to his neck as his was to her waist. One of Andy's hands slid up to her hair and made a tangling mess. She smiled into his lips as she pulled away and placed her headphones in. He grinned at her and pecked her cheek before doing what she did.

After what seemed like forever, they finally landed and started rushing through the airport so, they could get home before the sun tried to kill them. They ran and ran until they got outside and jumped into the nearest taxi. He drove them down to the bar where Aurora worked and from there they ran again. A blur of black was all that could be seen as they ran up to the house on the top of the hill. When they reached it, Carolyn stopped as she realised how difficult it was to be back home again. Andy knocked on the door and Virtue opened it. Her mouth dropped and she froze but finally she pulled them inside and hugged them hard. Carolyn laughed at her warm welcome just as Jake walked in. His mouth dropped similarly to Virtue's.

"Carolyn, you're back" He squeaked as he ran up to her and picked her up, spinning her round. Carolyn laughed loudly as she hugged him back. She could feel the tears spilling from her eyes but she wasn't upset anymore. Her family was here. How could she ever be upset? Andy gave Jake a manly hand shake which made Carolyn laugh.

"So, you and Virtue are going out?" Carolyn asked Jake. He nodded proudly and pulled Virtue into a side hug. She grinned happily and hugged him back.

"Remember when I said that two vampires could have kids?" Andy hinted. Carolyn turned to look at him to see if it was all a joke but all she could see was absolute seriousness. She thought about it for a few moments before saying four simple words.

"I need some blood."

**Well that's the end! I just want to share some of the credit with my best friend, Simone 3 She's amazing and gave me some great ideas! Thanks to anyone who reviewed. If anybody read 'Never Give In' then they would have seen that on the last chapter I put in an author's note that if anybody wanted a sequel then they could message me or put it in a review. I'm doing the same for this story as I'm thinking about doing a sequel for this. Hope everyone has enjoyed it. **

**Start: 19****th**** March 2011**

**Finish: 9****th**** July 2011**


End file.
